To See What Was
by JPandS
Summary: Lady Jupiter and Heero Yuy are married with a son and find themselves lost. In a wish to understand his mother, Heero Jr. finds himself and his parents back in Makoto's past where she struggles to keep it in balance as it was before.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Jupiter sat leisurely on a pale white stone bench in the middle of her garden. It had been made for her a long time ago and she had often spent her time basking in its beauty. Today, however, she did not notice the beauty at all; as a matter of fact, the beauty of it had seemed to disappear from her eyes a long ago. Now, she sat there dazed in a stupor of thoughts. She looked grim. Her eyes were a dull forest green and her skin looked as pale as snow. Her hair was pulled back as usual but it did not look at all like what it used to. It was a dark brown and fell limply down to her shoulders, it was lifeless and boring. It never shimmered in the sunlight or glistened when it was wet, it was just…dead.

She struggled to find the reason for living these days. There was nothing to do, no one to save, and no point to anything at all. Taking a stroll through the forest had no more appeal to her, it was simply something to keep her busy, cooking no longer inspired her, sewing became tedious, cleaning began to feel more like busy work and fighting…well there was no use for it. It was a time of peace now and the wars had long been forgotten. Now was the time of Crystal Tokyo, where the kingdoms of the universe were restored and the inhabitants returned. She now had her home planet to run and Serenity had her Moon Kingdom while happily being married to Prince Endymion of Earth.

Lady Jupiter sighed deeply. What struggle it was for her to have to be here now. She felt so lost and misguided. No one was really capable of cheering her up anymore.

"Guess who," came a masculine voice as hands came around quickly to cover Lady Jupiter's eyes. A smile then crept slowly upon the queen's face and she remembered, there was something worth living for.

"Why, I cannot say." she replied.

The figure then laughed and pulled his hands away from her eyes. "Come on mom, don't play games." He then seated his self next to her on the bench and placed an arm around her shoulders. Lady Jupiter looked at him and could remember when he used to be a baby. Oh how he had grown so quickly! His chocolate brown hair still remained as unruly as when he was born and his eyes could swoon the hearts of any girl he met. They were dark blue and had sometimes changed into a luscious emerald green, it all depended on the way he felt. If he was sad, they would be a dark blue. If he was excited, they would be royal blue and if he was happy, then they would be a mixture between blue and green.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" asked Lady Jupiter. He shrugged.

"I wanted to be with you," he said with a smile. "Besides, you really shouldn't be alone all the time mom. I mean, why don't you and dad go out or something?"

Lady Jupiter looked at him weekly and struggled to give a fake little smile. "I wouldn't want to interfere with your father's busy schedule," she lied. Her son nodded and looked down in disappointment.

"Well," he said. "We can't just sit around and do nothing. Let's go!"

He quickly stood up and pulled his unsuspecting mother from her seat. 'Since when did he get so strong?' she thought to herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "Maybe we can go get some ice cream and have a picnic at the park-"

"Heero," she said with a stern look. "Where exactly do you plan on doing these activities?" she asked skeptically.

He paused and grinned nervously as he finally responded. "In the town, of course."

Lady Jupiter shook her head and rubbed her temples. "You know that we cannot go into the public to do such activities. It would not-"

"be safe for us and if it's not for important issues then we cannot hope to use body guards on such short notice…" said Heero as he finished his mother's sentence. "You've told me a million times already. But mom, haven't you ever broken the rules every once and a while?"

"No," said Lady Jupiter stubbornly. "I have not. Rules are an important part of society. If we were to break the rules, then what would that say about ourselves? What would the people think, if we to ever openly broke the rules? There are many consequences that must be thought of."

Heero dropped his shoulders in defeat and sighed. "Mom, there's nothing to do around here. How are we supposed to have fun?"

"We can take walks together. You know I really enjoy your company," she said in hopes of cheering him up. She could see the displeasure in his eyes as they began to darken in color, but she just didn't want to teach her son that it was good to run off into town without proper purposes and preparation, it could be dangerous out there.

"Mom," he said as he looked up. "You don't even like to go for walks anymore. All you do is ask if I'm tired yet."

She looked down again in realization of the truth and trudged alongside her son. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be mom, you didn't do anything," said Heero. They then continued walking towards the castle in silence. All Lady Jupiter could do was think of how much her son had grown.

He was named after his father and was a spitting image of him too. The same build, unruly chocolate hair, the same abstract mind. The only thing he didn't share was his personality. Heero Jr. was a very polite young man. He treated women kindly, loved to play with children, enjoyed nature, and had a knack to break the rules. He was a trouble maker, but still irreplaceable. Lady Jupiter wouldn't trade him for the world. She must've done something right in her life to deserve such a cunning young man.

"Lady Jupiter," called one of the workers in her castle.

"Yes?" she replied.

"The King would like to see you both," he said with a bow. Lady Jupiter than nodded and thanked the messenger as she and her son made their way to the whereabouts of the King of Jupiter.

"Hey dad, what do you need?" asked Heero Jr. upon arriving in the room where his father was waiting.

Heero looked at his son and then at Lady Jupiter and commenced speaking. "Happy birthday Heero." he said in a monotonous voice.

"Thanks," replied his son.

Heero then nodded and hesitated before continuing.

"I know today is your special day Heero, but there has been a disturbing revelation that has come to my ears…" he paused.

"What is it?" asked Heero Jr. curiously.

"Duo…" he paused again. "He's dying."

Heero Jr's breath caught in his throat as he heard this. His great Uncle Duo was dying? He suddenly felt his heart begin to drop lower and lower by the second as he continued to think about the whole situation. He knew Uncle Duo was one of his father's closest friends and understood that Duo had meant a lot to him. After all, he remembered growing up with tales of his father's adventures and how Duo had somehow found ways to save him and how his father too had found ways to save Duo. Yet there was no telling just how sad or depressed his father was since he himself was the master at hiding his emotion. No one had ever been able to break the barrier that Heero had fortified over the years, not even his wife in which he had a child with. As a matter of fact, when the news that Lady Jupiter was pregnant had spread, rumors of an affair had come flying around. Yet all doubts that Lady Jupiter had cheated on Heero were squashed when the baby boy turned out to have every single feature that his father had.

"What does this mean?" asked Lady Jupiter after a long period of silence.

Heero once again hesitated and stared directly at Lady Jupiter suspecting that she would be hardest to persuade.

"We may have to go live on Earth until his time is done," said Heero.

Lady Jupiter's eyes widened in a sense of horror at this and gulped. Change was not something she adapted well to these days.

"Are we going to leave today?" asked Heero Jr.

Heero nodded in response and Lady Jupiter's heartbeat began to quicken with anxiety. "Originally, it was going to just be me that was going…but if you want to come then we'll leave as soon as you can pack. But…" said Heero as he looked back at Lady Jupiter. "If your mother does not want to go then you must stay with her, Heero. I do not want her left alone."

Heero Jr. then looked at his mother for an answer and she stuttered.

"I-I…" she stopped. "I don't think it would be a good idea that you go." she finally stated.

Heero Jr. then looked at her in disbelief and felt a sickening feeling start to churn in the pit of his stomach.

"Why?" he asked with anger rising.

"I don't feel good about you going, that's why," she responded with sternness coming into play.

"But, Uncle Duo is dying!" cried Heero Jr.

Silence fell through the room and Lady Jupiter stood there with nothing to say. She stood there tense and you could see the discomfort in her eyes. She knew she didn't want to go because that would mean leaving her home for Earth where she knew no one, and change was not something that she greeted willingly. She did not want to be pulled away from her comfortable circumstances but she knew her son wanted to go so badly, but she couldn't let him. She had a bad feeling about this and didn't want to compromise her sons safety! Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself in hopes of justifying her own uneasiness.

"You cannot go and that's final!" said Lady Jupiter flatly, which surprised her. She didn't even know that came out until her son busted out through the door and she was forced to recount her words. 'What have I done?' she thought as she tried to go after him. Heero quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her and she turned around surprised.

"Leave him." he said bluntly before leaving to go to his room. Lady Jupiter then stood there alone.

Heero Jr. practically kicked the door to his room open as he came up the stairs. He paced his room in obvious rage and was so oblivious to his surroundings that he never noticed the strangely clad women in the corner of his room. She looked like a gypsy wearing long robes with gold hanging from the edge of the cloth. The only thing you could see that even hinted she was "human" were her eyes that were a misty black.

"Prince Heero of Jupiter," she stated and Heero halted at seeing her.

"Who are you?" he asked quickly.

"I am the Oracle, as you may. I have come to give to you a gift in celebration of your eighteenth birthday, as is custom. I have granted the entire royal line of Jupiter ever since the beginning of time and it has been on the day of which they can rightfully claim adulthood. Any one gift that you want shall be given to you if you ask it." she said as he stared at her in doubt.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. The 'Oracle', so to speak, stood there oblivious to the boy's sarcasm. Frustrated Heero just sat in defeat on the edge of his bed. He buried his face in his hands and began to murmur things to himself and forced himself to forget of the Oracle's presence.

"Why can't my mom just go? She doesn't do anything over here, she's never had to do anything in her whole life come to think of it. She's been a princess since who knows when, or at least that's what dad says. Why can't she just -" he paused and let his back fall into his soft bed as he pulled his arms behind his head. "I wish I understood where my mom was coming from," he said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Shall I give you that gift now?" asked the Oracle who was now hovering above Heero. He jumped and rolled off his bed bringing some of the covers around him. He flailed his arms hastily and finally got the covers off of him. His hair was all over and the Oracle giggled at him.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Heero Jr. "People don't just hover in thin air, you know!"

The Oracle then returned to her emotionless state and replied plainly, "Obviously you have no clue as to what the Jovian line royalty has faced. Why, if your shocked by a simple being hovering above you, then you would stand no chance against the enemies of the warriors in the Jovian line. They have seen stranger things and it would take much to scare them in such a way as I have to you. This gift would be something great to offer, though I have never done it before. I do feel it will be the best one to be given yet…"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Heero in frustration. "I don't even know who you are!" The Oracle then raised her arm to respond but Heero cut her off. "Just leave me alone!" he yelled.

The Oracle stared at him and could see is rising anger so she nodded and complied with his request. "I will be waiting to give you your gift," she said as she disappeared. Heero stared at the spot where she stood for a while before he shook his head back into reality. He then walked to his door and opened it right as his mother was about to knock.

She blushed and looked down in shame before she continued to speak and he stared at her still fuming in fury. "I…I wanted to apologize. I know you care much for Duo and it was selfish of me to want to keep you here. I just wish you could feel the uneasiness that I felt right now." she said as she looked at him with stress filled eyes. "But…I thought it over, and I told your father that it was okay if you went with him to Earth."

Heero's heart jumped at her words, but his rage would not leave so easy. He knew she was probably doing this so he wouldn't be upset with her. She was always concerned with what others thought of her that it sickened him. Ever since he was a little kid she would spoil him so that he would be happy with her. She could never face him head on when he was angry at her.

"Are you going?" he managed to let out through his clenched teeth. He had not want to sound harsh, but he couldn't help it.

She slowly nodded and he looked down. Oh how she hated to see him angry like that. He couldn't even look her in the eye and at that she was pained. Since when did she ever become so weak? After a while of just standing there, Heero finally turned to go back into his room so he could pack. He then looked at his mother and she smiled faintly before she nodded for him to close his door. He finally did so and her stature seemed to shrink. Her back was leaning on the wall and her head hung low as she held her hand on her chest. Anxiety? No, there was something really bothering her about this trip but she didn't know what. She hadn't felt anything like this before but she still just passed it as nervousness of moving to a new environment.

**HOURS LATER**

The castle workers quickly began to carry luggage into the shuttle and said their goodbyes to the royal family of Jupiter. Once aboard the shuttle, the three fastened their seatbelts and you could see the nervousness that Lady Jupiter had as she shakily placed her seatbelt on. She kept her gaze forward and both her husband and her son couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. They knew she was terribly afraid of flying and hadn't quite gotten used to any form of flying at all. She still couldn't stand to listen to the sounds of shuttles taking flight or of planes, the sound scared her to death so you could imagine how she felt now inside the shuttle that she had so desperately tried to avoid.

"Are you okay?" asked Heero Jr. His mother nodded slowly in response and started to perspire. He frowned slightly angry at himself because he still had a grudge against his mother. She was so weak and he was somewhat ashamed to be related to her, but every time he thought that he mentally cursed at himself for those sort of thoughts. Yet, it was evident that she was no ruler. If she had not married his father then he could imagine that Jupiter would've ended up being conquered or worse. She could've married a power hungry man that mistreated her, so thank goodness for her being able to find Heero Yuy, who was well known as the "Perfect Soldier."

The shuttle took off at a rocky start, but eventually the ride became smoother. Lady Jupiter sat there tense as she desperately clasped the arms of her chair. She looked very pale and it seemed as she had been holding her breath for the whole trip. Heero, however, was sitting comfortably in deep thought. When they arrived on Earth, Lady Jupiter released a huge sigh of relief and quickly exited the shuttle. Her son then came out after her and squinted as he was greeted with the bright light of day. Then finally, Heero emerged with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing regular jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. Lady Jupiter had been opposed to his choice of clothing but he paid no heed. Duo did not know him as a finely dressed King, but as a "friend" and as friends they never dressed in fancy clothing when they saw each other.

"King Jupiter!" cried a man as he came shuffling to meet Heero. "I am Arnaud, the caretaker of Master Duo's estate." he said as he bowed slightly. In the corner of her eye, Lady Jupiter watched him and felt sickened.

"Are you feeling well Lady Jupiter?" asked Heero as he temporarily ignored Arnaud.

"Yes," she lied. "I'm feeling quite alright." Heero then nodded in response and commenced to follow Arnaud around the premises. Lady Jupiter and Heero Jr. were then ushered into another area opposite from where they were taking King Jupiter. They walked in silence through the halls exploring and Lady Jupiter was soon left to face the wrenching discomfort that she was feeling the second she stepped out of the shuttle. Her heart was pounding in worry, but why? She kept trying to convince herself that everything was okay, but it never worked.

Heero Jr. walked along side his mother and could feel her distress glowering from inside the depths of her mind. He was still upset with her and could find no ways of striking a conversation with her. He was just so tired of always seeing her in such a weak state. The Queens of the other planets used to tell him tales of her younger days and how she used to be tough and unbeatable, but it was hard for him to believe. Yeah, the stories kept him content when he was younger but in every year that passed by, he found himself pitying her. Though he loved her more than words can say, he still couldn't stand to see her like this. The more he thought about her the more he realized how little he knew about her. How could this have happened?

His father didn't even know much about Lady Jupiter's history either. He just assumed that she was a girl that grew up with the luxuries of a princess who was spoiled and hadn't worked a day in her life. Honestly, there was no love between Lady Jupiter and Heero Yuy. They were just arranged to get married when the two worlds emerged to be one. Heero had the fame of being a tough soldier and Jupiter had the power. They were a perfect political match, but love was nonexistent. It was a miracle that they had even had a son!

"Shall we split up to find your father?" asked Lady Jupiter as they came to the end of a hall that was supposed to lead to the Dining Room where they were supposed to meet Heero and Duo.

"Sure," replied her son. He was about to turn around to trace the steps of Arnaud, but his mother stopped him.

"I'll go this way," she said and he nodded. He continued in the opposite direction and was completely oblivious to his mother's staring figure. She watched him until he was out of sight and she turned slowly. She could feel something wrong here and did not dare let her son have to face it. She walked cautiously through the hall and paused when she came to a door. All her suspicion rose quickly as she stood there and her breathing quickened in worry. She reached forward to grab the knob, but the door opened on its own. She then gulped before she walked into the pitch black room and fell forward onto the ground. There was a loud thud and she hastily felt around for the thing that she had tripped over. It was wet and her breath suddenly caught in her chest as the lights unexpectedly came to life. She was about to let out a scream when she felt a quick flash of pain go through her back. The tiny bullet ripped through skin and she slowly put her hand down to where the blood was and collapsed.

"Dad?" cried Heero Jr. as he continued to search around the yard. He had looked everywhere and there was still no sign of him. Soon he found himself back to the place where he started. In defeat he began to look in the area where his mom was supposed to cover and opened every door he passed. There was still no sign of any of them. Not even the workers were walking by anymore and it was only three in the afternoon.

"Hello?" he called out in the hall and there was no response. He sighed deeply and unconsciously leant on the wall. The door across from him suddenly creaked open and caught his attention. He suddenly noticed a pool of some sort of liquid illuminating in the dark and grabbed something by him to use as a weapon. The sword was an old antique meant for decoration, but Heero didn't care. It still gave him a sense of security as he slowly crept through the door. He felt his foot come into contact with something hard and he paused. He stepped out again and tried to open the door wider but it wouldn't move. It seemed the object was much heavier than he had judged it to be, so he went in again. He bent down and began to feel around for the thing on the floor and found it. He slowly moved his hands and felt what seemed to be hair…his eyes suddenly widened in realization and he dove forward as he heard a shot sound off.

The lights came back on and he saw Arnaud standing there triumphantly with his gun in hand. Heero Jr. then saw his father lying dead on the floor with several bullets ingrained in his body. Then his gaze fell on another body, it was his mother. Every feeling of disgust and pity suddenly turned and fired rounds at him as he realized she was almost dead. In the last moments of being with her, he regarded her as someone who was weak and below him. Someone that he had not wanted to be affiliated with. His heart seemed to stop as he constantly kept cursing himself for being so stupid!

"Get up boy," said Arnaud harshly with his gun still held firmly.

Heero listened and stood up. Arnaud then sneered.

"Coward," he hissed. "Your father was not so easy to command. He kept trying to come at me, but I stopped him. I almost thought he was invincible but I guess it just took more bullets to kill him than usual…Your mother was easy," he said tauntingly and Heero's features hardened.

"She went down before the bullet even hit her," he exaggerated. "She wasn't even worth the wasted bullet."

"Shut-&!" yelled Heero in frustration. The man cackled.

"You know she was weak," he said slowly. "Everyone knows it. She wouldn't even be able to squash a small fly for the world!" he remarked coldly.

Heero was shaking in rage as the man continued to insult his mother and soon he couldn't take it anymore. Foolishly he charged towards the man and swung his sword violently at him. Arnaud was surprised by this and lost hold of his gun. He then struggled to keep Heero's sword from coming down on him and kicked Heero low and Heero bent over in pain. Arnaud frantically rushed to grab his gun and shot at Heero. Heero clutched his arm and cringed, even more enraged he charged again and Arnaud stood there shaking nervously as he tried to reload his gun.

"Die!" he cried as he raised his gun. Before he could shoot, Heero threw his sword and managed to knock the gun out of Arnaud's hands. Well actually, he managed to cut his right hand off and left Arnaud screaming in pain. Heero then ran to his mother and could feel her faint breathing. He frenetically picked her up and ran. He found the closest room he could and placed her softly on the ground. He searched for a phone or some way out but couldn't find anything so he barricaded the door with everything that he could find. He then went to his mother's side to try and keep her alive but he had no idea what to do.

"Heero," she said in a soft whisper.

"Mom?" he said exasperated and quickly placed himself next to her and held her hand. She smiled weakly.

"Get out of here," she spoke faintly.

"No, mom. I'm not going without you," he replied with determination. She looked at him sadly and was interrupted by sudden pounding at the door.

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" yelled Arnaud.

Heero then looked around for something to defend himself with but saw nothing. He then turned back to his mother and jumped as he came face to face to the Oracle.

"It's you," said Heero.

Slightly annoyed, the Oracle straightened up and nodded. "Yes, it is I."

"You can get us out of here! For my gift I want you to get us to a hospital and to bring my dad back!" he yelled desperately.

The Oracle then shook her head as she looked at him sternly. "I cannot do that. You have already asked for a gift, it is just a matter of me giving it to you. You cannot change what you want, I have already made preparations for your first requested gift."

"What?" replied Heero becoming more frantic as he saw the barricade getting weaker.

"Do you want your gift now?" she asked shortly.

Heero looked from her to the door and then back to his mother.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "I want my gift now!" he yelled. Arnaud's figure then burst through the door with a disturbing smile and stood with his gun and fired. The gun shot sounded in a loud "Bang" and seemed to drift in the air as a blinding blanket of light enveloped the whole room.

"Heero, wake up. Heero!"

Heero slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the surprisingly bright sunlight. "Where am I?" he asked as he groggily got up and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know," answered a voice that sounded like his with the exception that it was monotonous.

Heero Jr. then yawned with outstretched arms and looked to the side and jumped wide eyed in surprise.

"Dad?" he finally managed to spit out. His dad stood there with his same emotionless face but now he was in the body of an eighteen year old!

"Yeah," he responded bluntly.

"How?" said Heero Jr. in surprise. "What?-Who?"

"I don't know," replied Heero again. He then stood there rubbing his head and looked himself over. He had no injuries, there were no signs of bullets and he was young again. Heero Jr. stood there open mouthed in obvious shock and rubbed his eyes to try and wipe away this dream, but when he opened them he was greeted with the same scenery.

"I guess it's not a dream," concluded Heero Jr. slowly. Then his head suddenly popped up as he realized something. "Where's mom?"

**………………………………**

So, What do you guys think? Good, bad, terrible, let me know! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

PS

I don't own SM or GW


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Jupiter abruptly fell out of her bed as an annoying "beep" sounded incessantly becoming louder and louder with every second. Hastily, she unplugged the atrocious thing and sighed in relief as the room was silent again. She leaned back against her bed and felt comfortable for once. She sat there reminiscing and remembered how she used to try and stick to her usual way of life when the merging of the two worlds happened, but it seemed that wasn't as easy as she thought. Before she knew it, she found herself walking down the aisle to her husband that she had never even met before.

For the first couple of years she tried hard to be her lively and exciting self, but with every passing day, she became less and less enthusiastic. Heero Yuy was a man made of stone, or so she liked to think. He never smiled, never frowned, and never even got angry! He was pretty much a robot. How was a person supposed to love a robot? Of course, he probably didn't mean to affect her in such a way as to make her depressed but she still couldn't help but feel a little upset by him. Whenever something bad would happen, she would blame it on him but when the problem was gone she would scold herself for being so selfish. It was not his fault, no, it was just fate. Yet fate didn't always seem so cruel. She was given a young boy to keep her company and she loved him dearly. He was her world, her kingdom, her everything. Without him she would've probably ended up in a mental institute.

Lady Jupiter could feel herself drifting into blissful sleep and sunk lower in comfort. She was almost in a dream but suddenly shot up in haste. She was **supposed** to be wounded and dying from a gun shot given by that despicable "Arnaud" or so he called himself. She searched for the wound but it was nowhere to be seen. She called out for her son but there was no response. She ran her hand slowly through her hair and stopped. It was unusually thicker and softer than she remembered it being. In curiosity she stood up and literally smacked herself in the face. 'This can't be!' she thought to herself. Determined to solve this issue once and for all, she rushed into the bathroom and gaped at her reflection.

Her eyes were a mesmerizing emerald green and her long golden brown tresses fell loosely around her face in curls. Shocked, she kept running her hands through her hair and felt around her face. She finally tore her view away from the mirror and looked herself over. Quickly she went into the bedroom and put her hand up to her head, she couldn't believe it. Her heartbeat quickened as she briefly took a tour of the place. It was her old apartment that she had vacated most of her life up to the time of Crystal Tokyo. She then sat down at her kitchen counter and buried her face in her hands. She was in her past, there could be no other explanation. All she hoped was that her son and her husband, if he was alive, were okay.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Heero Jr. as he walked alongside his father.

Heero stayed quiet as he observed the town and the people. He had never been here before, but he recognized a tower standing in the place where the kingdom of Earth was supposed to be so he assumed that this must've been Earth in Lady Jupiter's world before it merged with his. So his guess was that they were in her past, which seemed somewhat contradictory being as she would be a princess at the time and living on Jupiter. Yet, he had just recently discovered that life on Jupiter was quote on quote "theoretically impossible." There was only life on Earth and nowhere else. In walking around, he also noticed that this place was a little behind in technological advances. There were no apparent mobile suits and colonies on the Moon were unheard of! This place was much different from his home and for that reason he was lost.

"We can only hope to find your mother," said Heero in response to his son.

Heero Jr. then gulped and pessimistically thought of the situation. 'This could take forever! We don't even know where to start! Or at least, I don't even know where to start. She could be anywhere!' Then to worsen the whole situation, Heero Jr.'s stomach growled and he groaned and stopped in his tracks .

"Hungry?" asked his father and he nodded. "As soon as we get settled somewhere, we'll go get something to eat." concluded Heero as he silently hoped that currency was the same here as it is in the future. To his luck , it was and they were able to get a room at a nearby hotel. They ordered pizza and ate in a sort of depressing mood. Heero was quiet, as usual, and Heero Jr. looked as if he was in another world.

"You've barely eaten anything," commented Heero. His son slightly jumped as he had forgotten for a moment that his father was with him and smiled weakly.

"I'm just thinking," he answered.

"Worried about your mother?" asked Heero. His son stared at him for a while and nodded.

"Yeah," he lied and then went back to taking small nibbles out of his slice of pizza. Worried about mom, yes, but there was a more pressing matter that was disturbingly looming in the depths of his mind. He kept thinking back to when he was walking with his mom down the halls of Duo's estate. All he could think about was how weak she was and how easily she could be swayed. He despised her in such a way that he was too ashamed to even reminisce on it. The pain of knowing that she was going to die and the last thoughts he had of her were of disgust and pity. He suddenly felt sick and put down his pizza. His mother had always been there for him and cared for him his whole life.

When he started having nightmares, he could fondly remember her hugging him tightly in her arms. She made him feel so safe and warm and could remember thinking that some day he was going to be able to do the same thing for her. To protect her was his life long dream when he was a kid, but now…now he wanted independence and grew away from those childish ideas. There was no strength in her feeble arms and everyone knew it, though some had tried to deny it (the planetary Queens in particular). She was no fighter and needed protection whenever she left the castle grounds. Yet, it was funny. When Heero Jr. was a kid he used to think his mother was the strongest mother in the world. When she would pick him up from a fall or push him on the swing he thought that no one could ever defeat her. He even got so far as to think that she was invincible! If an army of a thousand men were to ever attack, then she would be able to handle them with one arm behind her back; but of course as he grew older, the imaginative strength he saw in his mother diminished. How he wished he could just be a kid again and feel that same enthusiasm that he always had for her. Boy, growing up sure had its way of ruthlessly belittling everything you used to regard as huge.

"Where are you going dad?" asked Heero Jr. as he suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming.

"I'm going for a walk, you coming?" asked his father as he put on his black jacket. Nodding, Heero Jr. got up and followed his father out the door.

"You're late," called a man from behind the restaurant counter.

"Yeah, I know," replied Lady Jupiter as she grabbed an apron and a pen and paper to take orders.

"Nope," said the man. "Louis is taking his vacation days, so we need you in the kitchen."

"How could I have forgotten," muttered Lady Jupiter under her breath. She then commenced to the kitchen and grabbed a hat to contain her hair. She smiled to herself in content and started to "make some magic". The heat of the kitchen usually fatigued the chefs but for Lady Jupiter, she loved it. She was moving from here to there and was never aware of the time that flew by quickly. She was so happy to be there that she found herself glowering in disappointment when she realized the restaurant had closed. Reluctantly she grabbed her belongings, said her goodbyes and walked off. She was not quite ready to go home, so she decided to venture around the area.

"This is a pretty nice place," said Heero Jr. as he observed the shops with approval. "But do you think mom would be here? I mean, she's a Queen and Queens don't exactly hang out in common areas."

His father stayed quiet and his son sighed. 'I guess there won't be much conversation going on today,' thought Heero Jr. slightly dissatisfied.

"I don't understand," said Heero finally which startled his son.

"Don't understand what?" asked Heero Jr.

"Where would your mother be if she lived on Earth? There is no kingdom that houses a Jovian princess and Neo-Queen Serenity doesn't even exist yet. This cannot be her past."

"Maybe, she has an invisible castle," said Heero Jr. jokingly, but to his surprise he could see his father nodding his head as if he was considering the possibility. "I was just kidding dad." stated Heero Jr.

Heero made no noticeable movement but suddenly turned unexpectedly to face a small shop.

"What is it dad?" asked Heero Jr.

"Wait out here," he said flatly. "I'll be right back." With that said, he walked into the shop and Heero Jr. heard the faint sounds of a bell ringing as the door opened. He stood there feeling a little strange and rocked back and forth on his feet for a while and whistled. Finally bored, he decided to walk around making sure he stayed close to the shop his father had gone into.

"Hey!" came a gruff sounding voice.

Heero Jr. turned around thinking that he was being addressed, but found that it was someone else that was being called.

"Hey!" said the guy while slightly jogging to catch up to the girl ahead of him. "I just wanted to talk to ya." He stepped in front of her causing her to have to stop. She tried to go around him but he purposefully kept blocking her way.

"Look," she said with obvious nervousness. "I just want to get home, okay?"

The guy looked at her and grinned. "But I want to talk to ya." he repeated again. "What's wrong with that?" The girl looked at him nervously and tried once again to go around him but this time he grabbed her. "Just a little talk," he whispered in her ear. She then tried to yank her arm away from him but he was too strong. Then before Heero Jr. could call to stop him, someone else had taken control.

"Get away from her!" came a cold voice. The man then stopped annoyed and looked up at the newcomer then back at the girl that he had firmly held in place. He suddenly let her go and she quickly ran home.

"You wouldn't be a bad catch for the night," he commented as if she was an item that was for sale. She then scoffed and his grin widened.

"Confident, aren't you? Well you won't be soon enough," his grin then becoming more cynical.

"Oh really," replied the girl sarcastically. She then dropped her bag and boldly moved close enough to where he could easily grab her and stared at him daringly. "This is your last chance to back out. After this any and all injuries are your fault, not mine."

He laughed at her words and quickly stepped forward to grab her. She stepped to the side tripping him and he became angered. Hastily, he got on his feet and came flying around with a punch at which she had blocked easily with her hand. She held his fist firmly and jerked it behind her and came around with a kick and sent him so hard to the ground that Heero Jr. cringed. The guy then got up again and tried to punch her but she deflected it and sent a balled fist to his gut. He then froze and she stepped back allowing him to fall over.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," she said as she went to get her stuff that she left on the ground. Feeling a bit guilty, she went and tried to help him up but he jerked his arm away from her.

"Suit yourself," she said with a shrug. Then she turned and started to walk off.

The man on the ground then pulled himself up and pulled out a dark object from his jacket. Heero Jr. then realized what it was and called to the girl to watch out. As she turned the man had his gun up and was about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden a dagger came flying by and hit the gun away. It belonged to the girl that he was aiming at. He looked at her wide-eyed and suddenly took off running. 'Why can't they think before they try stupid things?' she thought to herself as she looked back at the guy who had just turned the corner. She stood there contemplating whether or not she should go after him, but resolved not to. She then went to pick up her knife and put it away in her bag and looked over to Heero Jr. who was trying to leave without her noticing.

"Hey," she called and he stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he said nervously with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks," she said and he released a huge sigh of relief. She laughed and walked up to him.

"The names Haruka," she said with an outstretched hand. He took it and was surprised at her gentle grip. He had seen her beat up that guy no problem, but now she had the hand shake of a 'girl'.

"You're a real good fighter," he commented.

"Thanks," she replied.

"So where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just picked it up, I guess."

He looked at her in amazement and she somewhat felt sorry for him. He seemed pretty gullible and that was never a good trait in this century. There was no way that she could've picked up fighting like that by just watching others do it. It took a lot of years of getting beat up by the negaverse before she could even defend herself properly.

"You new around here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Me and my dad- err I mean my umm-" there was a sudden beep that came from Haruka and Heero suddenly rejoiced at the good timing.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I've got to go." She was almost gone when she abruptly turned around. "Hey, maybe to pay you back I can show you around the place, since your new and all."

"Okay," said Heero Jr. there didn't seem to be anything wrong in that.

"Alright, meet me here tomorrow at ten." With that said she took off and Heero Jr. waved her goodbye.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" asked the store clerk. He was a bald short and stubby man with a graying black beard. His face was wrinkled from the years and his eyes were a kind washed over black.

Heero looked at him and motioned towards the pink roses in a vase. "Can I see those?" he asked. Happily the man brought them over to him and smiled as Heero seemingly lost himself in the smell of them. The elderly man watched him intently and was reminded of someone.

"You know," he said and took Heero out of his trance. "you remind me of a young lady that lives around here."

Heero then looked up in seeming interest and commenced asking him questions.

"What is she like?" he asked.

"Oh, it's hard to say…" he commented. "It all depends, really. She's one of those people that you'll have to meet for yourself."

Heero then nodded slowly.

"Say, are you new in town?" asked the man, and Heero nodded.

"I've come down to look for…a friend," he finally managed to say.

"Really? What's their name?" he asked.

"You probably wouldn't know them," replied Heero.

"Now now son, I've lived here my whole life! I'm sure I'll know who you're talking about." he said enthusiastically.

"Makoto," said Heero. "Her name's Makoto." He slightly cringed at the sound of the foreign name that he had rarely let fall off his tongue. It was strange to hear it and it was weird to speak. He had to stand there for a while and convince himself that Makoto and Lady Jupiter were the same person, though he could hardly remember her ever being called by that name.

The man before him lit up in sudden joy. His eyes brightened and he seemed to bounce with excitement as he thought of her and Heero was taken aback by the reaction. Surely this guy wasn't excited about Lady Jupiter, was he?

"Makoto! Why, that's the girl I was telling you about! She's such a sweetheart. Say…are you her boyfriend?" he asked suddenly leaning closer to him and dropping his voice down to a whisper.

Heero hesitated before speaking. "No," he said and suddenly felt a large weight drop to the pit of his stomach as a wave of guilt fell over him. "I'm just a friend."

The man then straightened himself up in sudden disappointment and frowned. He could painfully remember watching Makoto go out with those other boys. He had seen that they weren't good enough for her but held his tongue when he saw how happy she seemed to be. Yet they all ended up breaking up with her every time and she was left heartbroken. Those disgraceful no good pieces of junk! They used her until she had no more interest to them and just kicked her to the curb. The girl had a big heart, though it was often overlooked because of her boyish habits, and he knew none of those boys cared for it at all. This boy though…well he seemed different. More reserved, down to earth, and adored those roses just like she always did. True, he wasn't like any of the other boys that Makoto had gone out with, but maybe that's what she needed…someone **different**.

"That's a shame," he said with a weak smile. "You guys could really hit it off if you wanted."

Heero scoffed inwardly as he thought of the future where they would be married. She was always off doing something and he was left to pretend that he was busy. He didn't necessarily dislike her but he didn't love her either. They just never got close. When they had a son, he had constantly struggled in his mind to think of when they had even gotten that close. Lady Jupiter was no drinker and neither was he, but he imagined that night there must've been something a little out of the ordinary floating around the air in order for them to have done something like that. Of course, it would never happen again.

"Well, I don't want to waste your time, sir, so what'll it be?"

"I'll take half a dozen roses please," he replied. He had originally come into the store to get information and purposefully dwelt on the roses, knowing that Mr. Morris, the cashier, would start talking. He had hoped to get confirmation that Lady Jupiter lived around here, but now he was more confused than ever. Mr. Morris was usually a good source (due to his future contributions that is) of information, but his description of Makoto could not be of the same person that he was looking for.

"Here you go," said Mr. Morris as he handed Heero the pink roses wrapped in plastic. Heero tried to pay but Mr. Morris wouldn't let him. "It's on the house." he said with a smile and Heero thanked him and left.

"That took a while," said Heero Jr. as he sat at a nearby bench. "You went in there to get flowers?"

Heero looked at him and continued towards the apartment and his son rushed to catch up to him.

A little exasperated, Heero Jr. began to speak. "I got us a tour around the place tomorrow. Maybe we can find mom then." His father was quiet. "This girl, named Haruka, she says she'll be able to show us around if we meet her at ten tomorrow morning. What'd you think?"

"Best not disappoint her," said Heero stoically.

"So," said Heero Jr. looking at the flowers. "What are those for?"

Heero looked at them slowly and then tossed them to the side. He had always loved the beauty of the rose but never showed it for fear that it would be taken away like everything else he dared loved. It was one reason why he could manage living on Jupiter. The gardens were covered with them and when it was dark and no one was watching, he would go walk amongst the sweet fragrance and beauty.

"Okay?" said Heero Jr. slowly. He had never really seen his dad carrying flowers before and was kind of worried about him. He was acting pretty strangely. They had quickly arrived at the room and went straight to bed and Heero was left there awake to think.

Makoto…what a weird name. He was lucky he had even remembered it. With a sigh he then turned over. 'I wonder what she used to do at this time of night.' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

"We really ought to find a way to schedule these fights for a better time slot," said Makoto as she looked at her watch. "I've got work tomorrow morning and it doesn't look like I'll be getting much sleep tonight. Typical…"

"You can say that again," said Haruka as she ran her hands through her hair. "But," she said snapping out of her negative thoughts. "We sure did finish that one off well."

Makoto then laughed at her comment and shook her head and decided to play along.

"We sure did," replied Makoto with an outstretched hand. Haruka then took and they did their 'secret hand shake.'

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow," said Haruka with a wave. Makoto waved back and they both went their separate ways.

Once Makoto got inside she dropped her things on the floor and headed for the shower. She hadn't found any traces of her son or husband (even though she really didn't have time to look) and was saddened somewhat but all the while happy. She was doing something now which was contrary to her life on Jupiter. Most people would look down on her now and think of her as 'lower class' but she didn't care. She was happier in a lower class status than she was as royalty. Feeling much more at peace, she went to lay down in her bed and quickly went to sleep.

……………………………

That's that, tell me how you like it! Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it. And remember! Constructive criticism is well welcomed. If you have any suggestions then I'd like to hear it please. Well, see ya laterz. Oh, and I don't own SM or GW.

PS

I know Haruka's a little OOC but I couldn't find anyone else to fill the spot!


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on dad, we're late!" yelled Heero Jr.

Heero Jr., soon followed by his dad, rushed down the street to meet the supposed 'tour guide' at the said spot. They were an hour late and Heero Jr. was desperately hoping she waited, though it would something selfish to hope for.

"Oh great," said Heero Jr. as they reached the place.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice. "I almost thought you guys weren't coming. Lucky for you though, I was a little late myself so I thought maybe you guys came when I wasn't here so I waited."

"Thanks," said Heero Jr. "We appreciate it."

"No problem," she said as she looked at Heero. "You guys twins?"

"Uuuh-"

"Yes," interrupted Heero. "We're twins."

"Cool," replied Haruka. "I'm Haruka."

"Heero." and then at the long silence Heero answered for his son. "This is Kiori," he said gesturing towards his son (Kiori is Heero Jr.'s middle name).

Heero Jr. then came to reality and nodded. "Umm, yeah! My names Kiori!"

"Nice," said Haruka in response. "Well, lets get going."

They then followed her around the town and were becoming bored very quickly. 'Why do I volunteer myself for things like this?' Haruka asked herself. 'Oh yeah, I've got nothing better to do. Gosh I wish something would attack right about now.' Her watch then started going off at that moment and she almost jumped for joy, but cursed herself for being selfish enough to wish for a disaster.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said as she went inside the ladies room for some privacy. "Talk to me," she said as she flipped open her watch.

As usual it was Makoto and she smiled. "There's no attack, I'm just bored."

Disappointed Haruka shrunk somewhat. "Are you kidding me?"

Makoto then smiled at her friend knowing that alerts were what she lived for these days.

"No I'm not kidding. I'm dying of boredom. Louis came back early from vacation so I'm waiting the tables. These people are so rude."

"Well, don't lose your temper on them Kino, I don't think you boss'll like that." replied Haruka. "So what did you really call for?" she asked knowing that the girl before her wanted something.

"Well, I get off early today so I was thinking maybe, we could go out or something. Goodness knows, I've got no one else to hang out with after work."

"Okay, what time?"

"In about half an hour," replied Makoto.

"See you then," said Haruka and flipped her watch shut. She then walked out to the Heero and Kiori.

"There's been a change of plans," she said slowly. "My friend's getting off work soon and I promised to hang out with her after she's done with her shift. So if you guys want we can continue this tour with her or go do something else when we go pick her up."

Heero Jr.'s eyes then lit up at the option of 'doing something else' and he smiled.

"Let's go do something fun!"

"No," said Heero coldly and Kiori's shoulders dropped. "Thank you for your time Haruka, but I think we can manage on our own."

"You know, it's no big deal if you guys come along. My friends pretty nice for the most part," she said with a grin. "Just stay on her good side and I'm sure she won't be too bad."

"Come on dad, we don't have anything else to do!"

"We have people to look for, Kiori," said Heero flatly and Kiori sighed.

"Well," said Haruka. "We can help you look for them. After all we've lived around here for pretty much all our lives."

Heero then stood there in contemplation and looked at his son who was constantly trying to convince him that this was a good idea. He finally nodded in agreement and found himself being dragged by his son through the crowd. They were standing in front of a small restaurant and waited outside.

"I'll be right back," said Heero suddenly and left before anyone could protest.

"Is he always like that?" asked Haruka.

"Ever since I can remember," said Kiori with a sort of depressed look which he soon shook off. The door to the shop finally came open and Kiori looked up to see a heart achingly beautiful girl. She was tall and slender with some muscle that shone nicely and her curly golden brown hair glistened nicely in the sunlight (it was in a ponytail of course). She was wearing a short-sleeved white tee-shirt with long tan pants that had numerous pockets. She was dressed nice and simple and Kiori really liked that. She smiled as she waved at the people inside and finally let the door close.

"It's about time," said Haruka playfully. Makoto then shook her head and pretended to be annoyed but soon shook it off with a smile. She then quickly glanced over at Kiori and had to do a double take and froze. Haruka then waved her hands in front of Makoto's eyes, but it didn't work.

"Hi," said Kiori nervously with a wave, she still didn't speak.

Haruka then elbowed her hard in the side and Makoto was knocked out of her daze and glared menacingly at Haruka.

"Would you stop looking at him like a love-sick puppy, I thought you were over that boy crazy stage," whispered Haruka harshly. Makoto rolled eyes. "Gosh, I almost expected you to bust out the 'he looks like my old boyfriend' line," said Haruka as she animatedly imitated Makoto in her younger days. "C'mon, you gotta toughin' up Makoto, no more weak love-sick stuff, okay?"

"Fine," said Makoto, though she really wasn't in love with this guy. She was just shocked to see him as would be understandable. Haruka and Makoto then turned to face Kiori who was smiling and they started introductions.

"Makoto, this is Kiori. And Kiori, this is Makoto." They both shook hands and for the first time, Makoto realized that her son had no clue what her first name was. In all the years of his life, he had known her as mom, mommy, momma, but never her first name. She was slightly amused at this discovery but at the same time a wave of guilt swept through her and made her almost lose her smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kiori politely with a slight bow.

'At least I taught him good manners,' thought Makoto before responding with; "The pleasure's all mine." Kiori blushed a little at her sparkling emerald eyes and her sweet smile that could obviously win a whole crowd over (that is if she ever gave it), but somehow he felt as if she knew him from somewhere…

"Well look who decided to join us!" said Haruka in her usual sarcasm.

Makoto turned slowly and was forced to freeze again! (Man twice in one day?) At first Heero stared at her wondering why she was looking at him like that and was somewhat surprised, though he didn't show it, when he realized who she was. Haruka, though, took notice of both of their weird behaviors and eyed them skeptically.

"I'm Makoto."

Heero then took her hand and shook it slowly. "Heero." Their hands seemed to stay locked together forever but Heero was the first to regain his composure and took his hand back. She looked down as she blushed and Kiori was completely oblivious to their strange conduct.

"So where we going?" he asked eagerly. Haruka then temporarily shook off her suspicion about Makoto and Heero and led them along to the fair. Kiori was having the time of his life! On Jupiter he would have never been able to do this, due to his mother's rules, and decided that he would savor this moment for as long as possible. Makoto too enjoyed herself in this rare moment where Kiori treated her more as a newfound friend rather than his mother yet she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious with Heero around. Yet somehow she managed to shake off the influence he had on her and was herself. Heero watched her carefully through the corner of his vision. He could tell Haruka was getting more suspicious so he made sure to keep his glances unnoticed by her.

Makoto…he kept looking away in shame thinking that he was betraying his wife, but then reminded himself that this indeed was the same person that he was bound to, or at least who he **would **be bound to. She was so different now. She was active, happy, healthy, beautiful…Heero shook the thought from his mind as he continued to watch her and his son at the game booth trying to hit a tower of bottles. Kiori groaned in frustration as he missed again and Makoto shook her head in disapproval as she brought her hand to her head.

"Here, step aside son and I'll show you how it's done," said Makoto as she lightly ushered Kiori to the side so she could throw. Kiori chuckled at her words and watched her expectantly. She then moved back a few feet and stood there staring at her target.

"Oh, come on," said Kiori. "There's no way you can get it from there."

At this, Haruka scoffed and Makoto's eyebrow rose as her eyes glinted mischievously. Daringly, she then moved back further and watched as the person running the booth cautiously moved backwards as to avoid getting hit. Kiori stood there shaking his head in disbelief and prepared himself for the worse. Makoto then gripped her ball firmly and slowly brought back her arm. All of a sudden the only thing anyone could hear were the clinking sounds of the toppling bottles in the booth.

Everyone stared at Makoto and suddenly turned their views to the empty place where the bottles used to be neatly placed in a pyramid. Heero scoffed at the scene in amusement and watched as Makoto dusted herself off before walking to place her hand on **their** son's shoulder.

"I'll take the big brown teddy bear for this handsome young man, please," she said teasingly. The man then grabbed the bear and handed it to them and Makoto nearly kissed Kiori on the cheek as a mother would, but abruptly stopped herself when she remembered that he still had no idea who she really was and because they were still under the heavy supervision of the overprotective Haruka. So instead of kissing him, Makoto playfully messed up his hair.

"You look just like your father-" she slipped and mentally slapped herself. Luckily, though, the comment went unnoticed and she was relieved.

They all ended up going to get ice cream together and were soon left roaming the almost empty streets of the town. There was no conversation between the four as they continued on the sidewalk. Makoto walked next to Kiori and Heero walked in front of them on the tail of Haruka who was pretty much leading the way. The night was beautiful and sparkled with arrays of lights from buildings that stood tall. The moon illuminated it's light softly on the road ahead of them. By now they had finished their ice cream and walked with hands in pockets. Unconsciously, Makoto moved closer to Kiori and placed her head on his shoulder. Shocked by the sudden feeling of soft hair on his cold deserted shoulder, Kiori jumped slightly and Makoto quickly removed her head from his shoulder.

"S-sorry about that," said Makoto as she scratched her head nervously. "I don't know what came over me."

At her sudden repeated apologies, Heero and Haruka stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruka.

"N-nothing," stuttered Makoto. Kiori, too embarrassed to say anything shrugged his shoulders and the matter was dropped.

"We should head home," said Heero.

"Yeah," agreed Haruka. "It's really late." With a yawn, Kiori also agreed and waved goodbye as he turned to walk towards the hotel he and his father were staying at. Makoto felt somewhat saddened to have to leave on her own as Haruka's house was in the opposite paths than hers was and it seemed that Heero and Kiori weren't going the same direction as she was, so she reluctantly said goodbye.

She was walking towards the direction of her home when she suddenly felt a soft cold hand touch hers. She shivered at the sudden contact of skin and turned to face a pair of mysteriously stoic icy blue eyes and felt as if she could melt. She gulped as she felt her heartbeat race and her body tingled as his warm breath gently touched the surface of her face.

Heero could feel her hand becoming sweaty from nervousness as he stood there looking at her. He would've willingly given her her hand back or backed up to give her some space, but there was something keeping him from doing it. He looked intently at her deep emerald pools that shimmered in the moon light and watched as her skin paled in color and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Stray strands of golden brown hair lightly swept the side of her face making him want to tenderly brush them away so that he could see her face in its entirety. His mind was racing with confusion…she was so much more complex than he had first seen her to be and they were only there with her for a couple of hours! What caused her to change so much when she was on Jupiter, better yet, when she was married to him…Typical, it probably started then. How could he be so stupid as to waste away the life of someone like her?

"Y-yes?" Makoto managed to let out in a small almost whispered tone. Heero was then taken from his thoughts and released her hand as he straightened himself up.

"Meet me behind Mr. Morris's flower shop at eleven o'clock. We need to talk," he said in his usual monotonous voice. Makoto was then brought back to reality. Heero Yuy, was a man of stone. Just because he spent a couple hours with you in your youth does not mean his fort that he built around himself could be broken.

Makoto then nodded and Heero found it difficult for himself to tear his view away from her completely but forced himself to continue towards his son who still hadn't noticed his father wasn't walking beside him. She watched him go off with Kiori around the corner and exhaled. She was a sucker for cute romanticists, but Heero…Well Heero was not like them. He had a way of making her feel like he could see her very soul. Though she knew he probably didn't care much for her, she couldn't help but fantasize that somehow in his highly protected and emotionless façade that he had feelings for her.

Throughout their whole marriage she would hope and wish for that possibility that he was utterly in love with her and wanted to sweep her off her feat except he didn't do so because he wasn't sure she liked him in that same way. Of course, she would then openly admit to him that she too had a burning love inside her waiting to be unleashed, but that was all media for you. With the two strangers that were married together and turned out to be deeply head over heals for each other…that was Hollywood for you. Putting ideal modernized "knight in shining armor" romances on television and capturing the gullible hearts of the young ladies that swooned at the cuteness of the couple. "They were made for each other…fate wouldn't have it any other way!"

It tarnishes their views and leaves them hoping that one day that they'll find the one for them…That's probably why there's so many divorces these days. Girls go watch these movies and think they can apply it to their relationships as if the movie was made by a professional marriage counselor, forgetting that the movie is just for entertainment.

But, girls are girls and like to believe that it will be different for them and that somehow it'll all work out! What a sad way to sugar coat the true lives of marriage. It's not all kissing and hugging, it takes a lot of work…something that is often not recognized in those "Happily ever afters". Yet it would be nice if that could happen…

Heero watched as Kiori rolled in his bed. It was already 9:30 PM and Kiori laid there in a deep sleep. Kiori was one of those "early to bed, early to rise" people and for that reason, his parents never had to worry about him sneaking off in the night to do things with other rebellious subjects. Heero stayed there thinking about nothing in particular. He was actually trying to distract himself so that the time would go by quicker, but when you deliberately try to pass time quickly it never works. So the second hand of his watch inched around and he suffered the long awaited minutes until 11:00 PM.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he left. It was only 10:00 o'clock so he walked as slow as he could to the alley behind Mr. Morris's flower shop. He got there and paused as he saw a figure leaning on the wall. He continued to move casually closer and noticed it was Makoto. She was fidgeting with something in her hands as her head was looking down on it. His advancing steps went unnoticed and he continued to watch her. There was a sparkling silver thread that hung from her long delicate fingers. She had placed a charm in the palm of her hand making it hard to see from Heero's view. Heero then stepped on a crisp sounding plastic wrapper and cursed himself for taking her out of her innocent trance. She looked up and smiled modestly at him all the while quickly placing the necklace in her coat pocket.

"Hey," she said as she stood up straight with her hands in her pocket. Heero nodded in response and stood awkwardly in front of her.

"So…" she said. "Where should we start?"

Heero opened his mouth to speak but a different sounding voice interrupted.

"Let's start with Heero Jr.," it said suggestively. Quickly, Makoto and Heero jerked their heads to the side to see a strangely clad lady. Long draping robes covered her whole body and stopped a few centimeters from the ground. There was one shawl wrapped around her head only allowing her dark charcoal eyes to be seen.

………………………………...

That sort of seemed a little corny to me, but I don't know. Tell me what you think and thanks again everyone who reviewed! And of course I hope you all remembered that I don't own SM or GW. In the next chapter, look forward to seeing new faces (well they're not really new) and explanations and yadda yadda. Bye! (Sailor Scouts come back from vacation...)


	4. Chapter 4

"Maxwell!" yelled a young Chinese boy with jet-black hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"What Wu-man?" replied a boy with long braided chestnut brown hair. "I haven't done anything to you yet!"

The young Chinese boy growled at the boy before him and spoke through grit teeth. "That's not why I'm looking for you."

Duo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Then what do you want?"

"It's about Yuy," replied Wu-Fei.

"What about him?"

"He's missing."

"Pshht, yeah right. He's probably off taking another mission that we don't know about. You know how he is Wu-Fei. He's always taking off when no one's watching," snorted Duo.

"It's different this time," said Wu-Fei. Duo looked at his questioningly with his hands behind his head.

"How so?" he asked.

Makoto exhaled as she sank into her sofa. It had been a long week for her and she predicted that the weeks to come would be just as tiring. Makoto had revealed herself to Kiori as his mother, which was awkward for everyone, and she had to find a way to keep Haruka from finding out. Not only did she have to do that, but she had to pull double-shifts at work, fight evil and make sure to keep her other identity hidden from Heero and Kiori who had just recently moved into the apartment next to her. Of course, it didn't help that the walls were so thin that you could practically hear every movement your neighbor made. It seemed like every night she had to sneak back into her apartment through the window just to make sure Heero and Kiori didn't see her come home late and start an interrogation. After all, Kiori, after getting over his shock, had grown to be fixated on his mother's habits and activities she took part in. It was almost as if he was a kid again following her everywhere she went and calling for her when he couldn't see her. Speaking of which…

"Hey mom!" said Kiori as he walked nonchalantly through the door. Makoto sighed and rubbed her head while he seated himself next to her.

"You can't just walk into my apartment whenever you like," she stated dully. "People will get suspicious."

"Oh, sorry," said Kiori with a lopsided grin as he scratched the back of his head.

Makoto sighed again. "And don't call me mom, you know I have friends that might hear you and get some crazy ideas. They're very open to time travel and alternate universes," she stated plainly.

"Sorry," said Kiori again.

"Its fine," she said as she got up and kissed him on the forehead. "Where's Heero?"

Kiori looked at her awkwardly and suddenly gasped as he realized the meaning of his mother's question. "He's over in the other apartment."

"Doing what?" she asked from the kitchen.

"I don't know," he lied as he sat comfortably observing the photographs on the nearby coffee table. "Say, Mo-Makoto, do you have to work today?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied. Disappointed, he slumped back into the sofa. Another day at work, doesn't his mom do anything else? All she had was stress and occasional anger flashes. It had been a couple weeks now and Kiori had been excited to see what his mother was really like when she was younger. He was already impressed that she wasn't a princess and actually had to work for her prize and couldn't help but to watch her in what she did and how she dressed. She was a hard worker and surprised Kiori with how independent she was. It was quite contrary to what she was like in the future.

"Breakfast is ready," said Makoto from the kitchen. Kiori then sprung from his seat and made his way to the kitchen table. Another thing that he had grown to appreciate over the last few days was his mother's cooking. There certainly wasn't any other chef that was quite as good as she was.

"Mom, why don't you cook on Jupiter?" he asked as he drooled over the strong aroma that filled the air. Makoto shrugged nonchalantly placing food on Kiori's plate.

"I never have time, I guess." By then Kiori was already stuffing his face relentlessly with his mother's food. Makoto sighed as she sat across from her son and stared at him. She soon drifted into a daydream and was brought to reality by the beeping coming from her watch. Hastily she covered it and laughed nervously as Kiori looked at her in wonder.

"It's 9:13, mom, why would you have your alarm set for that time?" asked Kiori.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" she said trying to ignore the question. "Now, I've got to go Kiori so tell Heero that I went to work."

"But work starts at-"

"No time to talk honey! I've really got to go," with that said, she rushed out of the door.

Kiori sat there staring at the door and shook his head. Sometimes his mother could act really strangely at times, but he thought nothing of it and kept eating.

Makoto nearly fell of a heart attack when she turned quickly to bump into Heero.

"Heero, don't scare me like that," she gasped.

"hnn," he grunted.

"Kiori's inside, I just have to go in early to work," she said momentarily brushing of the annoyance she got from his responsive grunt.

"Do you need someone to go with you?" he asked.

"No," replied Makoto quickly. "but I really need to get going before I get fired!"

"Why do you have to go in early?" asked Heero. Makoto's head sank at the sound of his voice and wondered why he had to choose this time of all times to keep asking her all of these questions. Why couldn't he save it for a better time?

"There's something about someone being sick and calling in last minute so now I've got to go cover for them," she spat out in a rush. There were other places she needed to be and this was not helping her situation at all.

"I'll come walk you," said Heero. At these words, Makoto's heart seemingly ached excitedly that he had volunteered himself for this but was quickly saddened because of the timing.

"No," replied Makoto. "It's fine really! I've got to go!" she said reluctantly all the while slapping herself mentally for not taking the chance to exploit the rare breach in his fortified barricade. She turned to leave and could feel her heart suddenly drop. 'Why now?' was the thought that ran through her head as she stared into the bright amethyst eyes of her gossip-loving neighbor.

"Jupiter thunder, crash!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"It's about time you showed up," remarked Uranus coldly.

"Sorry, I had some trouble getting here," she replied apologetically.

"Uranus world, shaking!" cried Sailor Uranus as she sent a charge of light surging through the ground. It hit the monster full force and dusted him in seconds.

"That was easy," stated Jupiter and Uranus rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because I've tired it out from the past hour of fighting it," she said bitterly. Jupiter looked at her apologetically and tried to say sorry but Uranus wouldn't accept it.

"Don't Jupiter," she said stoically. "If this had been the first time then maybe I'd listen, but you've been showing up late for the past 2 weeks! You can come late to a meeting but when it's a fight I'd expect that you'd be there seconds after you get the call! What, do you want me to tell the monster to wait until you to show up to start the fight? 'Umm, excuse me Mr. Monster from the negaverse. Can you wait until Jupiter gets here that way we can both destroy you and I can save energy? I think she'll be here in about an hour, it's really not that long of a wait,'" she said mockingly. Jupiter stood there with her head low knowing that she had in deed been guilty of everything Uranus had accused her of and could feel a deep wave of regret tug at her heart.

"What's wrong with you Jupiter?" Uranus half-yelled with her blue eyes flaring dangerously in rage. For a while Jupiter stood silent with a pained expression which only made the situation worst.

"So now you can't even tell me what's wrong," said Uranus as her fists were clenched. Her breathing had caught a faster pace as did her heart and she found it hard to keep from swinging at Jupiter for her lack of response. She had every right to know why Jupiter was always showing up late to every fight. Did Jupiter not realize that this was her life that was on the line and that others lives were at stake too? It wasn't just a job it was a duty that required you to be able to drop anything and everything for the sake and safety of pretty much everyone. Sure there were other things that were much more enticing but this was first before everything and every scout was supposed to know that.

"I'm sorry," said Jupiter slowly. Uranus looked at her incredulously but Jupiter couldn't find the courage to lift her head to look Uranus back.

"After everything we've fought for that's all you have to say? I've risked my life for you on more than one occasion and all you can say is I'm sorry? I've pretty much covered you're butt by taking these guys on everyday and all you can say is I'm sorry?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Jupiter coldly finally having enough of Uranus's ranting. "Yeah, I've been coming late, but it's not purposeful! What, do you want me to rewind time and fix everything? What happened is done! It's over Uranus! All I can do is say sorry and promise that I'll be there next time!"

"Next time?" said Uranus. "What if there was no 'next time'? This could've been my last fight because you decided to take your dear sweet time in showing up! I mean, how am I supposed to believe that you'll be there next time anyways? The first time you came late, I let you off because I know that sometimes you run into unexpected troubles so I didn't mind. The second time I passed it off as being bad luck, the third time I let you off because I thought you were just having an off day, then there was the fourth time and then the fifth, then the sixth and now it's gotten so far that I've lost count! Jupiter, I almost think that you don't know the importance of what we're doing anymore! You think that you can just say sorry and then show up late the next time too! What if someone died? Do you think a sorry would suffice then? What if it was Sailor Moon that was-"

"Well it wasn't, was it?" said Jupiter as she clenched her fist in anger. "You can't use 'what ifs' in this business Uranus and you know that! There's nothing I can do to change the fact that I'm late, I can only-"

"Promise that you'll be here next time like you said yesterday," said Uranus monotonously which caught Jupiter. "You just don't get it do you? There is nothing out there that is more important than what we were born to do, Jupiter. No job, appointment, guy or even family member can override **this**. We were sent here to fight the enemy and serve our princess, no one else. It's not the baker's, police's, president's, uncle's or whoever the heck else there is out there's duty, it's ours and if we can't do it then who do you think will? Think about that the next time your watch beeps, Jupiter, and if you hesitate to answer it then don't even bother showing up." As Uranus said that she turned and jumped off. Jupiter was left there staring after Uranus and dropped her head in shame.

Kiori lied lazily on the couch flipping through different channels. His father was in the apartment next door doing something that he had not cared to inquire about and since his mother had left, he had just been lounging around in her living room thinking about her as he continued pushing the same purple arrow shaped button on the black remote.

"Having fun, I see," said a voice and Kiori jumped up.

"You," he said with a look of recognition and the Oracle nodded.

"I have waited to see your progress in the understanding of your mother's past and I still don't think you quite get it," she said slowly. "So I have an offer for you that may or may not help you to _feel_ how it is to be Lady Jupiter in her past." At this, Kiori's attention was caught. True he had found that his mother was much different than he had expected but he couldn't quite understand what others had seen in her. She lived a regular life with a job, apartment, friends and did fun things in her free time. Yet he didn't know why all of the queens of other planets had regarded her as a strength factor in there kingdom. He had remembered back when he was visiting the moon with his parents that he had overheard Neo-Queen Serenity talk about how Lady Jupiter was a great general and could raise all heck in a battle if she wanted but he couldn't see how.

"So what's your idea?" asked Kiori.

"Exactly what I said," replied the Oracle. "I'll give you the ability to feel as she does and to feel the pain she gets physically and emotionally, the happiness that she achieves and struggles that she goes through. You won't exactly know why she's feeling what she is but you'll have an idea of how she thinks, what makes her happy and how much she's gone through, but of course you won't be able to feel every passing emotion she has. It'll only be the strong ones that you'll feel. I must also warn you though, my Prince. This could get dangerous and may cause you to be much more in pain than you anticipate."

Kiori looked at her and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Oracle, I think it's time to take this gift up another level."

"You're late, Kino," yelled the boss at the arrival of the tall green-eyed brunette. Silently, Makoto continued towards the counter and grabbed her notepad and pen and placed her bag under the counter. Unfortunately for her, the place was thriving with people which made the boss even more upset with her and seemed to make her mood even worse than it was before. Had it really been two weeks since she had ended up back in her past with Heero and Heero Jr.? It seemed like it was just yesterday that she, Lady Jupiter, woke up to find her old apartment instead of the castle she had grown accustomed to on Jupiter.

She sighed deeply then thinking about everything. It had all been so confusing ever since she got here. In her past that she remembered, she was never late! She was always there on time and if anything, it was her that was calling Haruka for all the fights, not vice versa. Work had been easy too with just occasional mood swings from the boss, but she knew that she was never the cause of them. Yet, now it all seemed so different. Makoto then rubbed her head as if to rid it from the headache that was coming but it hadn't worked. With a deep sigh and a stretch, she forced a smile onto her reluctant façade and went on towards the tables.

"Whoa," said Kiori as he temporarily grasped his chest. "Mom's a little depressed."

"You don't think that she's happy all of the time, do you?" asked the Oracle.

"I guess not," said Kiori. "But why is she depressed?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that," said the Oracle with a bow. "The ability to feel does not necessarily mean that you'll be able to receive the details of why your mother feels as she does."

"Then what's the point in giving the ability to me?" asked Kiori suddenly regretting his choice.

"Curiosity," she said and disappeared. Kiori then kicked an invisible object on the floor and grunted as he fell into the sofa. 'What a waste,' he thought and suddenly clung to his chest again as a flash of anger washed through him.

"This is gonna take a little getting used to," he muttered to himself as he sat up. Something from the side had then caught his eye and he got up to walk towards it. The red light blinked annoyingly and Kiori was shocked that he hadn't noticed it before. Inquisitively, he looked at the digital screen that had scrolling letters that read 'you have one new message'. It was from last night and he had wondered from who it was from. Slowly he put his hand out to play the message but quickly drew it back and shook his head.

"Come on, Heero," he said to himself. "Your mom deserves to have her privacy." He then turned to walk away but caught something else that seemed to keep him tied to the answering machine. He looked again at the caller ID and stared at the name. 'BF' was what stayed on there and soon Kiori couldn't help but to push the play button.

"Mako, it's me Freddy. I'm coming in tomorrow and I really want to see you. Meet me at our favorite spot tomorrow night at 7:00 okay? I'll talk to you later, babe."

Kiori scowled at the end of the message and yelled at the little black machine.

"She's already got a husband and a son, you JERK! And she it not your babe!"

He fumed at the thought that some other guy was trying to get to his mom and had to take deep breaths to calm himself from doing anything too drastic. It was indeed true that his mother was very good looking and had much to offer, but it was taken! She belonged with his father and with him as his mother. So in essence this guy really had no chance. He had stood there contemplating whether or not he should just delete the message or to even go tell his father about it, but concluded that it was a message for his mother and he shouldn't have listened to it in the first place. So he kept the message as an unread one and sighed as he turned to go next door to see what his father was up to.

"So does anyone even have the slightest idea of what that could be?" asked Duo as he stood there looking towards a warped brick wall.

"A vortex of some sort?" suggested Quatre as he stood a safe distance away from it. Trowa and Wu-Fei stood somewhat closer to it observing whatever they could. It was a dark alley so they figured that no one else had discovered it yet otherwise a whole newscast would've been rushing in to get the scoop.

"I think the better question would be where does this lead to," said Wu-Fei as he put one of his fingers inside and pulled it out to observe if it was any different than it was prior to its entry. From the corner of his eye, he could see Duo smile maliciously as he slowly started moving up behind of Trowa.

"Don't even think about it," said Trowa as he pulled his gun out and turned it on Duo. Duo laughed nervously trying to act innocent.

"What are you talking about?" he said as he waved his hands in the air. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"Of course you weren't," said Trowa as he put his gun back. In defeat, Duo slumped back and watched as Quatre and Wu-Fei had both turned so that they could keep a good eye on him.

"You think Heero's still alive?" asked Quatre.

"He has to be," said Duo. "Besides, you know he wouldn't let something like this take him out even if it is way out of the ordinary. Heero's stubborn and won't let anything take him down without a fight."

"So should we go in after him?" asked Quatre.

"I don't think we should all leave," said Trowa. "There's too much going on here for us just to pick up and go after him. There's no way of telling how long this may take nonetheless whether or not there's a way back here."

"Trowa's right," said Wu-Fei. "I think that if there was a way back then Yuy would've used it by now."

"So you do think he's dead?" asked Quatre.

"No," said Wu-Fei. "Just lost…" the boys then stood there silent and stared at the vortex. This was not a good time for either of them to go venturing into a place they barely knew anything about. What with the uprising war and the call to destroy all weapons in order to accomplish peace, the boys knew that there was no telling what would happen if too many of them had left.

"Alright, alright," said Duo as he waved his arms in the air. "I'll go in after him."

"No, Duo, I should go," said Quatre.

"No, you're needed here more than I am. Right now your one of the most looked up to pacifists and if you go missing then all hell may break loose. We need you here to keep the people from rushing to their guns. You need to stay too Wu-Fei," said Duo. "You're the next in charge after Heero and if you're not there then that makes me captain because Trowa won't take the job. Then if they see me standing there they'll think that you two have left because you thought we were gonna lose anyways, so that leaves me as the perfect candidate."

"It would," said Wu-Fei. "But for you to go alone, I don't think so."

"What?" said Duo.

"I'm going with you," said Trowa as he stepped up from his silent surveillance.

"Why? You only need one pilot to look for one pilot," said Duo.

"Yes, but who's to say that you won't screw things up in that world while you're looking for him?" asked Wu-Fei. "I think that it would just be easier on all of us if Trowa went with you to make sure you're not causing too much havoc."

"But he's needed here," yelled Duo.

"Actually," spoke Trowa. "I was pronounced dead last night with the destruction of my Gundam. The remnants are now in the underground head quarters but aren't looking to be repaired anytime soon. So I'm useless thus far and should go look for Heero alone; but seeing how distracted you have been lately we figure that you should go too. Being as how you're just as useless as I am and I'm supposed to dead…"

Duo scowled at Trowa's words. "So you guys already had this planned out before I got here?"

"Trowa and I had made mention of it," said Wu-Fei. "Quatre had been too shocked that Trowa was still alive so we didn't tell him about the idea until now."

"Fine," said Duo. "Let's just hurry and get this over with."

Trowa and Duo both walked up to the vortex. Duo stuck his arm in there curiously and pulled it back.

"It seems okay," he said slowly turning his arm in front of him.

"Come on Duo," said Trowa as he waved before stepping into the vortex. Duo gulped and gave a lopsided grin over towards Wu-Fei and Quatre and walked in.

"Good luck guys," said Quatre as he watched Duo's braid disappear into the vortex.

Makoto sighed as she walked outside. This was the worse day of her life or at least it felt like it. Haruka was mad at her, her boss was on the verge of firing her, a clumsy customer had spilt their juice all over her, her bag strap had broken, and her neighbor was still anxiously awaiting her arrival back at her apartment so that she could hook up with one of the Yuy twins and to top it all off, Makoto had this feeling that she was forgetting something but couldn't seem to figure out why which annoyed her beyond measure.

"Could this night be any worse?" she cried out and was suddenly blessed with a downpour of rain. "That's just great."

She walked stubbornly through the heavy shower and trudged along splashing purposefully into the puddles as if to let out some repressed anger. The people had long dispersed amongst the sidewalk to retreat under the safety of their homes leaving the street clear for Makoto. Why is it that she didn't like the rain anymore? She remembered when she was younger that she loved to splash in puddles and to feel the drops seep through her clothes and send cool chills down her spine. Yet now she dreaded it and wished for nothing more but for it to stop. With a sigh she stopped walking and looked up at the falling droplets and stared at the dark sky before her. Slowly she brought her gaze to the ground and let her feet lead her to the place she needed to be.

"Makoto," sounded a voice and Makoto kept her eyes on the ground. She knew now what she had forgotten and knew exactly where she was and what was about to happen.

"Makoto," he said again.

"Yes," she replied monotonously.

"I'm glad you came," he said as he tried to kiss her on the cheek but she stepped back all the while keeping her stare on the ground. He frowned at her wondering why she was so distant. "I thought about you while I was gone."

'Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?' she thought bitterly to herself. "Why did you want to meet me here?" she asked impatiently. It was enough that she had to face this once but now that she was going through it for the second time, she had wanted it to end quickly so that she could move on.

"I wanted to talk to you about 'us'," he said slowly.

"What about us?" asked Makoto as she lifted her head to finally look him in the eye. Her eyes were a threatening jade that dared him to say what she knew he'd end up saying somehow.

"I don't think there's anything between us anymore," he said plainly. When she had first heard this, she could remember her heart shatter into a million glass pieces because she used to be sure that he was 'the one' and that he'd be there with her forever. Then the way he was just able to say it as if everything they ever did together meant nothing made her sink even deeper into a pool of sorrow and giddy concern that she had done something to ruin a love as pure as his; but that was the first time and this was the second.

"Is that it?" asked Makoto as she felt her fists clench tightly.

"See," he said. "You don't show anything anymore! You never have time for me and you can never seem to have energy enough to be with me."

"So this is all about you?" she said bitterly. In the back of her mind she knew that this wasn't the way that the scene was supposed to play out but she had not wanted to react the real way that it happened again. She was pained enough when he first dumped her and now she was back to face it again? She had given everything she could to him and wanted nothing more than for him to love her back, to keep her safe from all of her troubles and to help her find a sanctuary that she could rest with him in. She wanted him to stay with her and be her support and she'd be the same for him. Yet now he was cutting her off, again. Last time she had chased him and he dropped her like an old worn out pair of shoes.

"I'm sorry Freddy, that I have other responsibilities to fulfill and that I can't be your little handmaiden every single minute of every day! I'm sorry that I have a life to live too and that I don't see my only duty as paying attention to every one of your needs! I'm sorry that I refuse to be your little robot ready for your every command!" she said frigidly. He had winced at her words but she couldn't seem to feel the least bit sensitive for him at all.

"Makoto, I don't-"

"What?" she cut him off. "You don't want to hurt me?" she said ridiculously. "You call me and tell me to come to our favorite place with me half expecting that you're going to propose to me or something and have me find out that you really just wanted to see me so that you could-" her voice caught in her throat as her eyes began to swell up in tears. 'No,' she thought. 'I'm not supposed to cry!' This had hurt her more than she had remembered.

'I have Heero and my son, I don't need to cry over him,' she thought in attempts of keeping the tears from falling but it didn't work. In the depths of her mind she could hear a sneer sound as she thought of Heero. He wasn't hers, he was just a figure that had happened to impregnate her. Suddenly a cold wave swept through her and a tear fell slowly from her eyes. Soon enough she couldn't help but to start sobbing whether it was for Freddy or for the fact that her and Heero had nothing, she could not know. Either way they had both hurt just the same.

She had long since turned from him and placed her hands firmly onto the rail to keep her balance. Freddy stood there behind, staring as her body shook with every sob.

"Makoto, I'm sorry," he said and partly shocked her. He hadn't said that the first time this happened and she momentarily stopped her sniveling in order to hear his words better. "I wish that by some chance, you can find the one for you. I never did deserve you and I guess it's just hard for me to admit it. I think this is for the better though," he said and walked off. Makoto turned around and watched him leave with his umbrella and stepped out almost ready to go after him. He had never said anything remotely close to what he had just confessed to her. Hesitantly she took back the arm she had outstretched towards him and let it fall to her side. She knew that she had to let him go even if it hurt. She watched him disappear around a corner as the rain pelted down onto her already drenched figure and sighed while the tears intermixed with the rain.

She shuddered as she suddenly felt the raindrops stop hitting her and looked up to see the canopy of an umbrella over her head. She felt a warm arm circle around her waste pulling her closer to their warm body. She unconsciously turned into him and buried her face into his warmth and felt as his arm tightened around her pulling her even closer to him. They stayed there for while as the rain fell around them silently synchronizing their breathing.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear making her spine tingle as his warm breath tickled her neck. She nodded into his chest and savored this feeling as she closed her eyes.

"_Are you alright?" asked Heero as he gently lifted Lady Jupiter's ankle so that he could examine it._

"_I'm fine," she replied as she tried to get him to let her stand. She stood up and walked a few steps before falling into him and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."_

_He nodded back with his same usual emotionless expression and helped her stand up straight. She wobbled and finally Heero had just lifted her making her yelp in surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her head up uncomfortably as he walked towards the castle grounds. Her neck was starting to get an ache so she let it drop lightly on his broad shoulder and felt him flinch. She smiled smugly at the unintended action and subconsciously traced invisible circles on his chest lightly brushing her slender finger on the fabric of his shirt. She could feel his muscles tense and buried her head even further into his neck laughing lightly._

_Heero had not known what to think of this whole thing and cursed his body for reacting the way it did when she started to trace circles on his chest. Did she find it funny to tease him in such a way that she had been doing? He felt her body shake as her little laughs reached his ear tauntingly making him shiver. They had barely been alone together because he figured that they just couldn't stand each other, yet now things were suddenly changing so quickly that he had to keep convincing himself that this was real and not a dream._

"_Are you searching for trouble?" he growled in a nearly inaudible tone._

"_It depends on what the punishment is," she whispered seductively into his ear. Her breath then caught in her throat as she was suddenly placed on her feet and pressed against a wall. Heero buried his head in the nape of her neck and she gasped. His right arm circled around her waste as he brushed his other hand lightly against her cheek. She giggled as she felt his breath on her neck and he smiled before placing light kisses in that same spot. This was going so fast that neither of them was thinking straight. _

"_We should take this inside," said Lady Jupiter softly and Heero nodded in agreement._

"How did you know I was there?" asked Makoto half awake as she suddenly felt herself being placed gently on her soft bed. It was something she had wanted to ask him before but it seemed she fell asleep sooner than she had expected.

"I caught Kiori trying to sneak out," said Heero as he knelt down beside the bed pulling the covers up over her. "It seems he listened to your message and wanted to go out and look for you." Makoto nodded with a small scoff as she smiled. He never did learn what privacy meant for a person.

"How did you find me?" she asked forcing herself to stay up a while longer.

"By luck, I suppose," said Heero as he stared at her almost sleep bound form. She nodded again and yawned as she turned to face Heero with her half opened dark emerald eyes.

"Why did you come?" she whispered softly obviously struggling to stay awake. Heero just stared knowing that she'd fall asleep before she even heard his answer. Her breathing slowed and her eyes slowly closed. Heero watched her intently seeing how she seemed at peace and was reminded of that night that he had watched her sleep beside him. She was so beautiful with her hair thrown a strew onto the pillow that her head had rested on. Some stray strands had been lightly plastered onto her bare-shoulders and she snuggled closer to him for warmth. He had stayed up despite his fatigue and stroked her hair affectionately letting his hands relish in its soft texture. He tenderly traced invisible lines down her arm and cheeks and watched as she sighed in appreciation. Had this been a dream? He was afraid to fall asleep then, he had not wanted to wake up to find that it was his imagination or worse, he didn't want to wake up to find her regretting it all. After all, they were bound to each other so they weren't breaking any laws.

Heero sighed as he let the memory drift away. He had forced himself to forget the time knowing that it wouldn't happen again. The future was set and there was no changing that. He had seen it for himself and witnessed every single bit of his and Lady Jupiter's life together.

'Why did you come?' thought Heero. He looked long at Makoto and stood up.

"Even a stone sometimes hopes for a wild flower," he muttered before turning to leave the room.

"Hey Trowa!" called Duo.

"What is it?" he replied.

"A nearby hotel has records of a Yuy reserving a room. He stayed for about a night with someone else."

"What?" asked Trowa as he moved Duo to the side so he could get a clear view of the screen. Duo then leaned back on his chair with his arms behind his head and his feet neatly propped on the desk.

"If you ask me, I think he ran off with a girl!"

**Well that's it guys, I hope it was good enough for you all! Anyways, review and let me know what you think. I can really use some feedback if you have any. Well I'll see y'all later! And tell me I'm changing the mood of the story too quickly because I know that I have a bad habit of doing that sometimes.**

**PS**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own GW or SM.**_

_Lady Jupiter looked solemnly into the young boys blue eyes. _

_"There are many powers in this world that you can't even begin to imagine," she said in the most serious tone that Kiori had ever heard her speak in. He nodded his small head in apprehension waiting for more. Her emerald eyes softened as she lightly kissed his forehead._

Kiori slowly opened his eyes. The same dream, again. He stared at the ceiling of his room trying to find some sort of answer to this whole flashback. It was around the time that Earth had started rebelling against the moon and the other planets. Heero, his father, was sent to fight the war and he hadn't quite grasped the whole concept. Why were they fighting? Wasn't the moon good to them? Even now he hadn't bothered to try and understand the reasoning behind war. He himself was considered a pacifist and Heero had assumed that he became one with the help of his mother who rarely liked to discuss topics concerning fighting.

He sighed as he forced himself up from bed. He shuffled out to the hall and stopped at the end. He paced back peeking into his father's room to see his bed just as neat as it had been yesterday. Suppose he didn't get to bed last night…or not his bed at least…Kiori grinned giddily snickering to his self. He did go out looking for mom last night so who knew what happened after that. Then he grimaced. Eww, those were his parents! He laughed and shook his head.

Makoto squinted as the sunlight found its way through her blinds. Sighing, she forced herself up rubbing her eyes in the process. She let out a prolonged yawn and stretched as far as she could. She hadn't slept that well in ages. She scratched her head and walked into the bathroom doing her daily routine then jumping into the shower. She welcomed the hot shower and closed her eyes in appreciation. There was nothing like the feeling one got when they were showering. She inhaled deeply and released, the scene of the previous night replaying in her mind.

Heero Yuy…he was a strange character and she feared that once she stepped out of the shower and got dressed she would go find him being the same stoic person she had grown accustomed to on Jupiter. Her emerald eyes looked up in worry and she sighed. The feelings she felt overwhelmed her. Confusion, appreciation, pain, aching in her heart…love…she sighed again closing her eyes. The steam of the shower seemed to embrace her as she stood in thought. She contemplated how she should act when she saw him but couldn't bring herself to an acceptable approach. Smile and pretend nothing happened, cautiously talk to him and see how he felt about last night, or just avoid him…she frowned. Avoidance didn't sound all that bad but she still hated the idea. Somehow she wanted to see him…she wanted to see how he would react to her and wanted to see what would happen after that…would it be good if she just went to him and talked about it? She wasn't really convinced. After all, Heero was strongly introverted. He hardly discussed his feelings or what he was thinking so if she did approach him she would have to be patient….VERY patient.

Haruka trudged alongside the pathway through the park with her hands in her pockets staring aimlessly ahead not really paying attention to her surroundings. She had thought about what she said to Makoto and couldn't help but feel that she was a little too harsh. Yet still, a part of her was holding onto that grudge knowing that Makoto had been too reckless lately and that she deserved to be told off. They had both told and promised the other scouts that they'd hold down the fort while they were gone and it seemed that their promise was slowly turning into a lie. Haruka could barely find strength enough to get up these days and felt as if she lost more and more power with every fight and Makoto's constant tardiness wasn't helping any. Still, at this time where the attacks were coming in every passing minute, Haruka knew that if she was fighting with Makoto then the whole ordeal would end up in an even bigger mess. She had to go apologize or chance being destroyed with the next attempt. It was a clear solution but Haruka's pride wouldn't let her submit to the prospect of just giving up and letting Makoto get the satisfaction of knowing that Haruka needed her. Makoto should apologize and that was final!

With a sigh Haruka cut through the trees and stopped at the place that she and Makoto had established as their 'secret hideaway'. When Haruka was having troubles with Michiru, she could think of no one to talk to but Makoto. She felt as if Makoto would be able to understand the situation better and that she understood the relationship and kept her bias to the side. She knew it took the others a while to accept the whole relationship but Makoto never seemed to be uncomfortable or nervous around them when she had found out. She remained that same intimidating looking but sweet and huge-hearted brunette warrior that they had first met. When Haruka had started meeting with Makoto for advice, she had realized how similar they both were. Makoto understood Haruka's thoughts so well that Haruka was somewhat shaken up. She always thought herself to be quite different from all of the sailor scouts and was disappointed but nonetheless thrilled when she saw that she wasn't alone in her outlook on life. They grew to be great friends though Haruka had lost the relationship she had worked so hard to try and save.

She sat down with her back against the tree and thought of Michiru. She thought that they'd be forever but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be. Michiru traveled for her art and Haruka supported her in that endeavor, but travel happened so much that Haruka had grown tired of it and started staying behind whenever Michiru went on a trip. At first there were no disputes, but then there would be times where Michiru would be angry or Haruka would be upset that she had to stay away for so long. They both went to counselors and tried to settle the dispute but found it to be tedious and realized that they were growing apart from each other. Haruka had not wanted to face the fact and nor did Michiru but whenever they were alone together, it just felt like they were both stuck in a place that they didn't want to be in so they decided to take a break. Finally, there was a trip that Michiru had gone on that changed everything. When Michiru came back she brought a man with her. He was an aspiring artist that admired Michiru's work. He had asked her to teach him how he could improve his own work and she had agreed to be his tutor. After every day, Haruka could feel Michiru becoming more and more interested in this man and before she knew it, Michiru was wearing a ring on her left hand.

Makoto had been the first to know about this and let Haruka stay with her until she was okay to go off on her own again. As for Michiru and her fiancé, they had both went overseas for an important art exhibition, which in turn ended in Michiru's decision to stay and live there. The scouts had been somewhat shocked about this but in all; it opened up their minds to the possibilities. Ami left to study abroad, Minako traveled constantly as a model leaving Rei, Usagi and Mamoru who stayed behind. Setsuna was rarely ever seen and Chibi-Usa had returned to the future. Makoto and Haruka had felt more responsible now for the safety of their future queen and stayed behind as well. The scouts hadn't done well in keeping in touch, but every now and then they'd hear from someone on some random day. Now, though, Rei had taken Usagi on vacation to get her mind off of the whole separation of the scouts and Ami, Minako and Michiru continued in their careers all the while keeping watch for any trouble in their new home towns.

Haruka exhaled, life after high school had been much more pessimistic than she thought it would be. Everyone left, her love was married to another man and all thoughts of Crystal Tokyo had disappeared. What she couldn't understand though was why there were so many attacks now. There were no major reasons for any of the monsters existence except for the fact that it was for revenge. She let the thought go as she closed her eyes to listen to the wind. The leaves swayed leisurely at the invisible force and brought peace to Haruka's ears. She suddenly heaved herself up before sleep overcame her and gave a resigned sigh and started walking.

"Boy, this place hasn't got much," complained Duo as he walked alongside Trowa. They had gone to the hotel and Duo was able to flirt his way to getting an answer about Heero's stay there. She had reported to him that there were two guys in that room and that they had both left to rent out some apartment. Duo, a little disappointed that it wasn't a girl that Heero stayed with was suddenly thrown off. Neither him nor Trowa knew what to look for now. Heero was staying with a guy, so maybe someone else from their world got thrown into the vortex too? Or were Heero's preferences more towards the male direction…Duo arched an eyebrow. He does seem to try and avoid women…eww he finally thought in disgust as he pictured something along the lines of one of the pilots and Heero doing something he really didn't want on his mind.

Trowa looked at him and scoffed. The happenings that go on in Duo Maxwell's brain were far beyond his comprehension, which he appreciated. Honestly Trowa didn't want to know what the American was thinking because he was positive it wasn't too "enriching". He looked over the city in amazement. A whole world existed alongside their own and he never could have guessed it. How did this type of phenomenon come to be? Was there some kind of science behind it? Or should he just leave it to the supernatural…whatever it was it shocked him. He had trouble even believing it was real. Duo, on the other hand, didn't seem too bothered about this prospect.

"Wow," said Duo as he noticed a horde of people crowding around the arcade. There were large posters on the face of the arcade of a female schoolgirl with long blond hair and a mask on standing with a peace sign and behind her were four other girls in similar attire but different color schemes. It read "Sailor V and the Sailor Scouts protecting the innocent in the name of justice!". He scoffed at the corny headline and looked as multiple people were dressed up like the sailor scouts and sailor V. His eyes widened when he saw a large, overweight man wearing the same schoolgirl uniform as Sailor V with his hairy belly hanging out beneath the shirt and ridiculously high platform shoes. For once, Duo was speechless.

Trowa, out of curiosity went to the window of the arcade where he saw many newspaper articles talking about how the Sailor Scouts had saved them from demons with their supernatural abilities. No one had a real picture but the stories were all pretty much the same and the descriptions fairly similar. It appeared these "Sailor Scouts" were highly idolized by this city and he wondered if it was a scam or real. At this point, his mind was pretty open to the idea considering the circumstances of their arrival…perhaps if they were real they would be able to explain the vortex. The trouble was…how would they find them?

"You new in town?" came a voice from the side of him. He looked up to see one of the fanatics dressed in a red and violet school uniform. He nodded in response.

"I could tell," she said with a friendly grin. "Most people that are usually go to the newspaper articles first." Again Trowa nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked and then shrugged. "Well, is there anything you want to know about them? Cause you know I'm pretty much their secretary I know all there is to know about them." She smiled triumphantly. Trowa looked to her and chanced a question.

"Where can you find them?"

She giggled at this and smiled. "They're heroes silly, they don't just go around as themselves, they have secret identities. But they're not like in the comics; you know where everyone knows they exist. The Sailor Scouts are still pretty mysterious. They only show up when demons attack and then they're gone just like that. They don't communicate with police, secret service or anything like that and the media has absolutely no real interaction with them. They just come and go."

"So they're just a myth?" Trowa asked. She shook her head vehemently.

"Oh no!" she replied. "They're real! Trust me, they're real! You know Sailor V was discovered overseas and around the same time another Sailor Scout was spotted here with the similar kind of getup. Over the years we've speculated that there have been more scouts that have come up but just haven't been seen as often. But I've seen all of them." She stated wink a wink.

"I see," Trowa replied still unsure of how to take this. "So how often do demons attack?"

She frowned. "Lately attacks have been coming a lot more often. The enemy must be planning something big you know?" she paused. "Usually you know when there's an attack because people start running in the other direction...you'll see," she said with a smile and then bounced off in another direction. He watched her go and looked skeptically at the article. This place was in deed very different from their home.

Heero walked leisurely through the town. The events of the previous night annoyingly occupied his thoughts. He kept reliving how he and Mako were standing in the rain. She was clinging so tightly to him that all he could do was pull her in tighter so that no one could take her. Her body was so cold and shivering that he grew worried and wouldn't allow himself to release her until she was dry and well cared for. His heart beat wildly when he was with her and he was surprised. He didn't realize he had cared that much…His jaw clenched as he thought back to Jupiter. Awkward silence when they were together, unnerving dinner with the royals from other planets, cruel stares from the Queens of those same planets. He gulped. That was all this would come to he knew it. His fists tightened subconsciously at the thought and he cringed. He was slipping in his demeanor and weak in his emotion. The years on Jupiter had damaged his perfect soldier persona and he was sure this was unacceptable. After all, isn't that the reason they were there? He had forgotten.

Arnaud had lured him into a trap and his retaliation to the surprise attack was despicable. Clearly, he had lost his talent as a soldier and suddenly everything else didn't matter. He thought of Makoto and couldn't help but grimace. Wasn't she the reason he was weakened? All those years of thinking about why they weren't the same as his old comrades and their wives and struggling to break down his wall so that they might improve contributed to his weakening. His eyes turned stone cold. What use was it to concern himself again with the relationship that was destined to fail? If he didn't give so much attention to it he was sure that the situation with Arnaud would have ended differently and they would have been back in their home…another thought then struck him and his features noticeably weakened.

But was home so great? Was he really angry that they were ripped away from it and placed here? He sighed and his heart ached. This would be a matter that would take long for him to debate…he only hoped that somehow the result would bring him peace.

Kiori grinned heartily as his mother placed the plate in front of him. He licked his lips and dug in. Makoto laughed as she watched his facial expressions and playfully tousled his hair.

"Enjoy," she said and went back to the kitchen to work.

She and Kiori had decided that it would be a great day for "bring your son to work day" and did just that. They left a note in both apartments telling Heero where they were and that he should go meet them when he could. All Kiori planned to do was eat lunch over there and maybe walk around the block because honestly, showing up with someone that looks close to your age and saying they were your son and wanted to hang out was not a convincing gesture for anybody.

Makoto had been disappointed though that Heero was gone all morning. Sure she didn't know what she would say or do but still she wished she opportunity to say or do something with him. She frowned at the prospect and continued cooking. Well, if he comes today then maybe it'll be easier for her to talk to him. Then if she felt an episode of awkward silence coming on she could leave and use the excuse that she had to work. Sounds pretty convenient, she thought to herself.

"Hey Mako-chan," called one of her co-workers.

"Hey," she said back.

"Quite some hottie you brought in," she said teasingly. And Makoto scoffed.

"Yeah he's a cute one isn't he," she replied. And her female co-worker laughed.

"Ooh girl I didn't know you had a new boyfriend! Nice job!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Haha, nah he's just a friend," Makoto smiled. The girl looked at her in disbelief.

"That's what they all say," she winked and walked to wait the tables.

Kiori chuckled as he felt the light-heartedness of his mother. She was pretty mild-mannered always calming herself down when she was worked up and always fairly neutral.

"Good lunch huh?" he jumped at the new arrival and rolled his eyes when he saw who she was. "Miss me?" she teased.

"Well you look awkward," he said with an arched eyebrow. The girl sighed.

"Only to you," she replied seating herself across from him. "So how are things going?"

"They're okay," he replied. She looked at him in annoyance.

"No duh," she said sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I meant how's your understanding coming?"

"Understanding?" questioned Kiori.

"Yeah, do you think you can understand where you're mom's coming from now?" she asked impatiently.

Kiori laughed. "Gah, impatient aren't we?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, believe it or not I do have others to do business with," she said with a shrug. "So how bout it?"

"Well she's independent," Oracle nodded. "She's kind and very mild-mannered."

The Oracle stared in disbelief at him and shook her head.

"Wow…" she droned. "You are dense."

"What?" he said defensively.

She groaned. "You haven't learnt anything! What've you been doing? Vacationing?"

He contemplated this thought and started nodding his head earning another groan of annoyance from Oracle.

"Look," she said. "This gift has cost me a lot of interest and you vacationing is not helping. You wanted to understand where your mother comes from and you haven't even worked to find out anything. Stop waiting for answers to come to you and go seek them out!"

He shrugged. "What more is there to learn about my mom? I mean she's a normal middle-class worker. I think I can appreciate and accept this."

Oracle scoffed. "You really have no clue where she comes from. You haven't even noticed that she isn't even in the restaurant anymore," she grinned and disappeared.

Pfft what did she know? He knew his mother was hard at work and didn't need to get up and go look for her. He examined his feelings and got a rush of haste and worry, which he shook off. That Oracle, she was just trying to manipulate him that was all. He sat there in his chair looking around convincing himself he was right and then his eyes landed on the kitchen door. He stared at it in thought then shook his head. Nah, his mother was in there. I mean where else could she be? He sighed completely discarding what Oracle had said and ordered a refill.

"JUPITER THUNDER, CRASH!" The lighting bashed into the side of the demon and pounded him into the concrete wall. Jupiter looked around checking for any severely injured civilians and sighed in relief as she saw none. And to her surprise Haruka hadn't even gotten to the scene yet. She looked back to the monster and seemed oblivious to the people that ran frantically away from them. The monster cackled as he struggled to get up.

"What's so funny?" she said suspicion clear in her voice.

There was no answer. Instead he just continued to laugh. Jupiter shifted uncomfortably as she felt it for the first time. How could she have been so stupid? She tensed as she noticed another one walking on the right of her and another one to her left. The hairs on her back stood up as she heard one behind her too. "Shit," she growled as she got into her stance.

Haruka rushed out of the garage. Damn customers kept trying to negotiate ridiculous prices and couldn't take her refusal to work as a hint. She cursed as she felt Jupiter's powers explode. What was going on? With the attacks Jupiter was throwing she knew something must have been wrong. Mako never went that hard unless she was in trouble. She transformed and jumped to the rooftops and tried to zero in on where exactly Makoto was fighting and ran in that direction.

Jupiter panted as she stood in the middle of the four monsters. The one in front of her shook hazardously as a new head popped up to replace the one that was blown off. He cackled as he watched her pissed expression. They each could regenerate instantly and seemed to like circling her in the same way that they were doing now. They would attack at the same time then pull back when she was about to let loose and go back to circling. Anytime she'd try to go after one of then they'd come from behind her so she thwarted any attempts to attack first.

"This is a fun one," remarked one of them and Makoto growled. She hated being commented on like that it made her feel like she was just a toy. He'd have to pay for that one.

"Stop wasting my time," she yelled impatiently.

"Tisk tisk," sneered one of them. "You shouldn't be so hasty to die."

She rolled her eyes. Their antiques were so cliché she found herself getting even more annoyed. They kept circling. Mako tensed as she felt one of them harboring something but froze when she felt it disappear. Confused she looked to her right to see him smirking at her. They had stopped. The longer she stood there the less she could feel their presence. In worry she kept looking at each of them making sure they were still there and then it dropped to zero. Her sixth sense was numb. She could see them but not a single one of them peeked her supernatural intuition. This really wasn't good.

Haruka skid to a halt as Jupiter's aura disappeared. She couldn't even feel the monster's aura. "What the," she muttered. Panic had heightened now. How was she supposed to find Mako? Times like these she had missed having Mercury's computer or Neptune's mirror. She shook off the thought and looked frenetically for another way to find Jupiter. Her eyes landed on the point of a tower and an idea struck her.

Jupiter grunted as she hurled a thunder ball to the side and jumped back as one of the monsters charged narrowly missing her. One suddenly appeared above her and she pulled her arms together gathering more electricity and shot it at him forcing her painfully into the pavement. She groaned and cried out when a sudden force shoved her deeper into the ground choking her.

"Agh," she choked with one eye squinting to stay open. The monster was laughing maniacally pushing her deeper into the ground and she choked out another cry.

Uranus reached the top of the tower and closed her eyes. The wind whistled around her as she stood there and suddenly there was no movement. The wind began circling her gaining intensity, as it got larger almost reaching at speeds of a tornado. She set her mind to Jupiter and saw images of buildings and people running. Finally she saw Jupiter being choked and three others recovering from injuries they had gotten from her. "AH!" came Jupiter's voice loud in Uranus' ear and her eyes shot open the wind dropping as quickly as it had picked up. She bounded towards her friend and in mid-air she felt it. She looked to the side sighting a black energy ball hurtling towards her. She quickly drew her sword and deflected it towards the sky landing skillfully on her feet.

The owner of the ball applauded her as he showed himself. "Impressive." Haruka's heart dropped. What the hell was going on? This was no monster…he was human, she was certain of it.

Kiori's eyes widened as his heart felt as if it was being crushed. He dropped to the ground gasping and gripping his chest. The people in the restaurant looked at him questioningly.

"Oh my god somebody help him!" cried out a girl. A male figure had immediately rushed to his side.

"Kiori," said Heero pulling Kiori up from the ground. Kiori was wheezing, his vision blurred and knees weak. "What's wrong?" He couldn't answer. What was wrong though? He wasn't even sure he knew? Was it mom?

"Kiori," said Heero as he could feel his son slowly fading. "Kiori!"

Kiori could hardly keep his head up. His whole body was numb and from the corner of his view he could see the oracle standing behind his father. She was mumbling something but he couldn't tell what. She nodded and disappeared and Kiori let his eyes slowly shut drowning out his father's call.

Trowa stood when he saw a crowd of people running. Was this really happening? The conversation with the Sailor Scout fanatic echoed clear in his mind.

_"...you'll see..." she smiled._

"Trowa!" yelled Duo and Trowa looked back at him. They both nodded in unison mentally agreeing on their next move.

"What are you people doing?" yelled a man in a business suit. "Are you trying to get killed?" he yelled after Duo and Trowa who were running in the opposite direction of the rest. They ignored his questions and drew out their guns.

Jupiter gripped the monsters arm and sent a high voltage shock through him and he stiffened and fell to the side of her. She coughed and struggled to pull herself up from the hole and knew the thing was dead. 'One down,' she noted mentally and stood up wobbling as she did so. The other three stopped snickering their expressions changing to stern ones. Jupiter still panting pushed aside her pain and stood up straight spitting blood out of her mouth and wiping the remnants with her gloved hand.

"This ends now," she said closing her eyes. The sky darkened as the clouds started to gather, lightning crackling from them to where Jupiter stood. Her eyes opened again engulfed in sparks and she smirked.

Uranus drew her sword back looking scornfully at the man that was hunched on the ground coughing blood. He had some kind of foreign technology that he used to send off those energy blasts and he had been stupid enough to think she derived her abilities from something similar. Apparently, he was wrong.

Should she kill him? He was human that could be a liability for her. Unfortunately they didn't just turn into dust when they were finished…

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" he choked.

Haruka hissed. "Don't insult me. You were finished when we started."

He tried to get up but failed miserably as he fell to the ground. Haruka rolled her eyes and was about to leave when he started to laugh. She looked back not at all finding anything to be humorous.

"This isn't over yet," he smirked. For the first time she noticed the remote in his hand. He pushed a sequence of buttons and the ground beneath her started to tremble.

"What the heck?" she muttered as she jumped from the roof. The façade of a building rifted away to show what looked to be a giant robot.

"You look as if you've never seen anything like this," commented the man as he continued to choke and finally manage to stand atop the robot.

"No shit," retorted Haruka. He laughed.

"We'll see how your fancy sword does in comparison." What Haruka pointed out to be the chest opened and the man jumped inside.

"Great," muttered Haruka. "I'm fighting a frickin Power Ranger."

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Woo! Okay, to be honest I was gonna keep going but I decided against it since I umm well idk I just did. On another note…holes, bad plot, confusing, frustrating, a waste? Then I'd like to hear it! Anyways, thanks for reading! I am very appreciative!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own SM or GW…just this story…among others

**Mood:** Blah

**Feeling:** like I need another shower

**Listening to:** Ego by Beyonce

P.S. I love the Power Rangers! Just not these new ones I like the original crew and a few after that…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hmm, it has been quite a while since I've updated! I know I should really try to get up new chapters quicker but what can I say other than I write like a slug XD Anyways, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Special thanks to all readers and to PriestessHelene, Fatal Mars, nadeshiko_yuna and DragonGirli for reviewing, I truly appreciate it!_**

**_Fatal Mars: Ha that would be pretty terrible if they all died in the end, but we'll see what happens! And yeah Mako is kind of a loser, but hopefully I can try to redeem her in the next chapters ^^; _**

____

Haruka jumped as the machine smashed the top of the building she was standing on. She didn't mean to be so lax but she could already configure what it'd take to destroy this toy soldier she was just trying to figure how to do it without killing the man inside. She had questions and he would have to answer.

He pulled out a huge gun making Haruka quirk an eyebrow. She stared down the barrel and could see blue beams forming in the middle ready to shoot out.

"Shit," she muttered as it charged out and she crashed into a building trying to deflect it. She coughed as she inhaled some of the debris and growled, a gust of wind blowing away the rubble from around her. The machine stood towering over her and aimed its gun at her once again the guy inside cursing at how she could have possibly survived that. Haruka stood up her eyes reflecting the blue beams on the inside of the barrel and smirked.

The gun exploded a blinding yellow light ripped through the steel all the way up to the hand of the large robot. The pilot inside drew his machine back in shock. What in the world?

"Knock, knock," said the strangely clad blonde girl as she tapped on the eyes of the mobile suit. She was on its nose.

The man shook in disbelief. What was she?

"I'm giving you to the count of three to evacuate your toy doll before I destroy it. Refuse to do so and you can just disintegrate with it," she said with a shrug. The thought of questioning him had long since been abandoned. She was no interrogator and she was in no mood to try to be. "1," she started counting, one finger up. "2," she continued jumping off the mobile suit. The man inside was sweating profusely denying the possibility that she had the ability to do what she said she would. In a last attempt he forced himself to believe she was no match and charged towards her.

"3," she said, three fingers raised. She sighed as the giant bounded towards her. She jumped above it with an arm in the air, yellow beams rushing to the center. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" she yelled and pushed her hand into the head of the machine. The energy ball hurled through the metal beast and exploded the pieces dissipating in the light. Uranus landed unharmed as she watched the last of the machine go, the man nowhere to be seen. With a nod she hurried to where she hoped Makoto would be. "Please be okay," she muttered to herself.

Jupiter could hardly find the strength to stay standing. Three bodies lay motionless and the one left alive was in no condition to continue this fight. She cringed with every step as her shins felt as if they'd break at any given moment. Using that power was dangerous but she knew if she hadn't then she would've passed out before she could defeat them. She yelled as she dropped to the ground landing harshly on her severely injured shoulder. The monster was motionless. He had given up trying to move and Makoto was ready to do the same. She winced as she felt herself going back into her civilian state the green silk unraveling and disappearing into thin air. Her body seemed even heavier now and she found it difficult to keep herself awake.

"Mako!" she heard as her eyes shut and she groaned. Uranus slid to her side and looked her over. She had to get her to a hospital quick. Uranus lifted her into her arms and looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. Hastily she grabbed whatever trace there was of Makoto and jumped away from the scene.

Duo and Trowa slowed down as they reached the assumed place that everyone was running from. Four strangely dressed "things" were on the ground and Trowa went to check each their pulses.

"This one's alive."

____

_Lady Jupiter looked solemnly into the young boys blue eyes. _

_"There are many powers in this world that you can't even begin to imagine," she said in the most serious tone that Kiori had ever heard her speak in. He nodded his small head in apprehension waiting for more. Her emerald eyes softened as she lightly kissed his forehead. "Hopefully you'll never have to find out for yourself, but in the case that you do…" she pulled something from her robe and placed it in his hand and he nodded jumping into her arms for a hug._

_"I love you momma." Lady Jupiter smiled._

_"I love you too."_

Kiori opened his eyes slowly and let out a groan. His head was throbbing with pain along with the rest of his body. He could hardly even breathe.

"Don't move too much," he heard his father's voice say. He nodded in compliance. Heero had been there ever since Kiori was first admitted. Four ribs were bruised, one was broken almost puncturing his lungs, there were unexplained bruises on his arms and legs and his breathing had stopped three times while they were in there. Heero shook his head. How could this happen? Kiori was just sitting there and suddenly he collapsed? Heero was frustrated by the mystery. Kiori had no medical history; he had been healthy pretty much all his life. And even so, there was no kind of disease that could do **this** to a person and Heero strongly doubted that this was an undiscovered condition. He looked over to Kiori who was breathing steady, his eyes open but void of any thought.

"How do you feel?" asked Heero. He could see Kiori gulp.

"Like hell," he struggled to gasp out feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to endure the pain a tear escaping from one of them. Why was this happening? What had he ever done to deserve this? Better yet, who was responsible? Was it Oracle? Did she think this would help him in his wishes? He became angry. When he saw her again he would be sure to get even.

"Where's mom?" he asked his heart getting worried as he realized she was nowhere to be seen. Heero shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied and Kiori quirked an eyebrow at this. "She wasn't at the restaurant when you collapsed and she wasn't answering her home phone so I left a message." Kiori could see his father's eyes turn to stone. He was angry that she wasn't there he could feel it. Kiori himself felt disappointed too but somehow worry outweighed it.

_"You really have no clue where she comes from…" Oracle said with a look of disgust. "You haven't even noticed that she isn't even in the restaurant anymore…"_

He paused at the recollection. Why would she leave? He could remember the feeling he felt in the moment Oracle said that. He felt frantic, in a hurry to get somewhere…there was no doubt now it was his mother's feelings not his own. After all, he had nowhere to be and no real reason to feel rushed. He thought more. She was rushing somewhere…was she running from someone? Was there something she forgot? A slur of questions tackled their way in and he struggled to keep his thoughts from splitting open his skull. His head throbbed unceasingly eliciting a growl of frustration.

"What is it?" asked Heero temporarily taking his mind off of the many questions he too was pondering.

"Nothing," Kiori lied, his eyes filled with worry. If he accepted that his mother emitted the feeling of being frantic then he was afraid to admit that maybe his current condition was related to his mother's unknown agenda. His heart suddenly raced, chills ruthlessly surging through his spine, sweat dripping from his brow. An overwhelming sense of urgency rushed through him to find his mother and make sure she was unharmed. Heero took notice of the sudden change in him.

"Kiori," he said in his stoic tone. Kiori gave in and let out.

"We need to find mom," his voice was shaking with apprehension. Heero looked skeptically at him.

"Why?"

Kiori shook his head. "We just do," he replied attempting to force himself up from the hospital bed. Heero shot up from his seat.

"Stay down," he demanded looking as if he was ready to strap Kiori in if he disobeyed. Kiori grunted as his attempt failed painfully. He dropped back onto the mattress wheezing in torment. Damn he was in more pain than he had anticipated which heightened his concern even more.

"Dad, we need to find her!" he yelled. Tears of frustration were brimming his blue-green eyes. He could still detect the anger his father felt for his mother because she wasn't there but hopefully he could just let it go. "She's in trouble," Kiori whimpered hitting himself mentally for appearing so pathetic. Heero looked Kiori over questioning his mental stability. It was possible that all this pain forced his mind into insanity but Kiori seemed so convinced that somehow his mother was in some kind of danger.

Kiori grit his teeth letting the tears fall. His father wasn't convinced and he couldn't even lift himself from the bed. He hunched over panting dangerously. Heero then spoke up.

"Alright," he was stoic. "I'll go look for her."

_____

Makoto winced at the piercing pain inside her chest and gulped.

"Hey." It was Haruka's voice. The blur started to dissipate and she could see the sandy blonde nice and clear. Mako forced herself up into a sitting position. She was rubbing her head hoping that the throbbing would end soon.

"Here," Haruka said handing a cup to her. Makoto nodded and drank the warm elixir appreciatively. The liquid soothed her throat as it coursed through her chest. She exhaled.

"Feeling alright?" Haruka asked glancing at the brunette.

"Yeah," Makoto replied meekly. Something about this fight irked her past comfort. She should have never been so beat up after it, so why did she let herself get this way? She observed her well-bandaged shoulder in surprise along with the rest of her well-treated wounds. She looked to Haruka who laughed.

"Don't thank me," she stated with her hands in the air. Makoto arched an eyebrow and looked up as the door opened. Tears nearly poured out of her eyes when she saw who entered.

"You're awake," the girl said delightedly her friendly blue pools shining beneath her neatly kept azure bangs. Makoto smiled broadly jumping out of the bed to embrace her. She cringed as her body protested but proceeded nonetheless.

"What're you doing here?" she yelped. Ami smiled.

"I felt that I was needed." Makoto looked at her gratefully. Her heart pounded with excitement she didn't realize how much she missed her blue-haired friend.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," Makoto smiled and Haruka nodded.

"Exactly what I said when she found us," Haruka grinned.

_"Uranus!" The blonde warrior turned quickly at the call her eyes staring in disbelief._

_"Mercury?"_

_The blue-haired genius glanced down at Makoto's limp body in fear._

_"Let's hurry," she demanded as she bounded towards Haruka's apartment._

Ami smiled brightly. "It seems I made it just in time."

"Thank goodness," muttered Uranus running her fingers through her sandy tresses. Makoto steadied herself into her seat and couldn't help but feel a big wave of relief hit her. What a sight for sore eyes! Ami looked at the two examining them.

She could tell they were worn. Makoto with all these injuries…usually she managed to at least be able to leave the scene on her own feet but this time that wasn't the case. Haruka's eyes were blood-shot and though she didn't share the same physical state as Makoto, Ami could see that her body was lacking in the resting time she needed in order to recover. A flood of guilt washed through her making her frown. She should have known better than to leave them behind to take care of all the attacks. After all, she was a Sailor Scout too and the duty was just as much hers as it was theirs but she had abandoned it. Sure she kept an eye out for irregularities in her new home but she knew she would never see them.

"I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath. The other two paused in surprise. A tear glided down from their blue-eyed friend and they frowned.

"Ami," said Makoto placing a hand on her shoulder. The genius sniveled and looked up.

"I should have never left." Her expression was pained. Haruka looked apathetically towards her and Makoto nodded.

"It's not your fault," Makoto said. "We just had an off day," she said in an attempt to reassure Ami. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," she said. "Just an off day, we'll get back to normal for the next time." She smiled. Ami huffed knowing they were trying to cheer her up but the guilt was undeniable. She thanked them quietly for their consolations and wiped her eyes. Makoto sat beside her rubbing her back whilst Haruka just observed.

"Well," started Ami. "There's something I wanted to share with you guys."

"Oh?" said Haruka looking in interest. Ami nodded pulling out her hand-held computer. Makoto watched curiously as Ami spoke. "I've detected a ripple in the space-time continuum."

"A ripple?" questioned Makoto. Ami bobbed her head.

"A vortex, I suppose," she explained. "I've traced it all the way here but have yet to zero in on its exact location." Her fingers were busy at work as she vigorously typed in a sequence of characters. Good old Ami, still the same.

"What does the vortex lead to?" asked Haruka.

"I'm not sure," Ami admitted. "However, I've discovered that something has passed through and entered our world." Makoto was taken aback.

"How big was it?" Haruka's voice was skeptical.

"I couldn't tell…but I got a read of an alien energy signature similar to that of what you had faced today," she said directing her attention towards Haruka.

"But that was a human." Ami and Makoto unanimously froze at the revelation.

"What?" replied Makoto in disbelief.

"A man had some kind of gun that shot off black energy balls," she explained. "There was nothing non-human about him." Ami's eyes were worried.

"The weapon he had must be baring that energy signature then," she replied. "That's probably why I can't get a consistent feed on it. It only emits itself when it is shot." Haruka nodded.

"What about his robot?" Again Ami paused cuing Haruka to continue her explanation. "He had some giant robot that he jumped into and controlled. It had a gun that shot out a blue beam." Makoto's eyes widened at the realization that came to mind. There's no way!

Mako's mind rushed with flashes of how the mergence happened and shook her head in disdain. They weren't supposed to witness the existence of mobile suits until about five years from then and now Haruka had seen one? Something was not right. She continued to search for an explanation in the depths of her mind and cringed as a sharp pain tugged ruthlessly at her chest. Kiori…her emerald eyes darkened as worry swelled up on her insides.

"Mako?" asked Ami with concern. The green-eyed brunette shook her mind of her thoughts and looked up with a smile.

"I'm fine, Ami," she said reassuringly. "I-I just need some fresh air."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help?" Makoto shook her head in response and pulled herself out of her seat. Her limbs were still feeble and weak but she worked through the pain nonetheless. "Mako," said Haruka but Makoto wouldn't give her an answer.

"I'll be fine," she said and rushed out the door. Ami and Haruka just sat in awkward silence as they stared after her.

"Should I?" asked Haruka.

"No," Ami responded. "I'm sure she'll come in when she's done." Somehow the two knew that Makoto had wanted to do more than just get some fresh air. It was just the thought of having to chase her down and bring her back that was too tiring for worth. Now the only question was why was she in such a hurry to go?

"Trowa."

"Hm," responded the said boy.

"Is it really necessary for us to stay here?" whined the blue-eyed brunette. Trowa ignored him and just continued to stare through the window of the operation room. Duo groaned, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the wall.

"Hospitals suck," he mumbled disdainfully.

The doctors' demeanor was tense and urgent. Even in the hallway through the thick glass, Trowa could hear their hearts pounding. The man on the table still lay motionless and dirty. There were scourge marks on his body and open wounds everywhere. Trowa had wondered what could have done this to him. Was it one of those monsters they had heard about from those people at the arcade? Somehow the thought was unfathomable. Perhaps it was due to the fact that his logic wouldn't permit admission of the existence of supernatural "beings" with tentacles and other worldly powers or even that a group of girls dressed in miniskirts were these people's only protection against them. Then again, the circumstances of their arrival weren't exactly void of supernatural activity. Trowa was exasperated. There were too many variables in this mission that he was unappreciative of. This mission was meant to be quick and ideally painless but it appeared that it would draw out longer than expected. He had only hoped that his comrades at "home" were having more luck than they were.

Duo was restless. With every side-glance towards Trowa he could see that the man had no intention of leaving, which he was confused about. What exactly did he think he would get by waiting here? Duo groaned. He had anticipated this mission to be exciting but so far the only excitement he's had was discovering Heero wasn't alone. The recall of that point suddenly brightened his demeanor. Who was Heero Yuy with in a dimension that none of them knew of? Hah before now they hadn't even known for certain that another world existed out there so is it possible that the perfect soldier really ascended from this place and not the one filled with mobile suits and war? It would make sense. Duo nodded his head in silence. From what he could see, this place was pretty peaceful. What with monsters that were so easily defeated by scantily clad teenage girls there couldn't be much terror to witness here right? No wonder Yuy is so high strung back in their dimension! If he originated in this world then it must have been shocking to be placed where there exists large machines people manipulate to cause destruction. Duo stood there contemplative. The idea wasn't so out there…

His hands were hanging lazily in his pockets, his chestnut bangs shading his blue eyes. A small twitch in the corner made him turn his gaze down the hall, much to his luck. A familiar figure passed of which he could only get a glimpse. Though he knew it was crazy he could swear he knew who it was. He stood resolutely, his mind racing at what he should do. It wasn't like it was important he be here. Immediately his decision was made as he briskly followed after the mystery person.

__

Heero's instincts were sparked as he continued down the hall. Someone was following him, he could feel it. Though there was no one visible directly behind him he could sense that someone had spotted him and decided to trace his steps. Who could be following him? And why? The thought bothered him as he plotted his escape route. Whoever they were, he would be sure not to lead them to Kiori. There was a glass waiting room just around the corner and he quickly made his way there. To his luck, a blanket was left on the table and he took it to cover his head. He sat patiently posing as though he was reading a magazine and kept his eyes on a small mirror anchored in the hallway ceiling just outside the glass. Numerous nurses and patients walked past until a man in a preacher suit paced by. Heero tensed. The braided haired boy continued down the hall knowing that he had lost his target and reluctantly went back in the direction of Trowa and the emergency room. On his way back, he smirked.

__

Makoto fidgeted with her keys as she went to unlock her apartment door. Once inside, she exhaled in appreciation at the wave of homeliness that swept over her. The place was dark, which surprised her. Usually she would expect to see Kiori sitting on the sofa waiting for her or even Heero leaning against a wall without a single twitch in his body but there was no one. She flipped on the lights and saw a small note by the answering machine.

_Kiori and I are at the hospital, room 307._

She stared at the note in confusion. Why would they be there? Without delay, she changed out of her tattered clothes meticulously putting on a black long-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and a light jacket to cover her wounds. She inspected herself in the mirror to ensure no suspicious marks were present and left to go see them. The walk was easy; the hospital was hardly a mile away from where she lived. She had to squint her eyes when she walked into the brightly lit place and shook her head to get rid of the small migraine that had assimilated in response to the lighting. She mouthed the numbers of the rooms she passed silently to herself.

"105, 106, 107, Children's Pediatrics, 108," and so on. She ignored her aching muscles and walked toward the elevator. A chance glimpse at the emergency room vicinity and she suddenly grew timid. The lean brunette stood immovable staring into the workroom of the doctors his long bangs concealing half his face. Makoto's palms were sweating as she shook the thought from her mind. It couldn't be, it was probably someone who looks like him. With that resolve, she pushed button with the arrow pointing up. She inhaled deeply and sighed. The stress and strain from today was getting to her, she could tell. Disappointment rang as she observed the sign just below the button that read "Out of Order". How foolish she must've looked to by passers as she stood there waiting to hear the distinctive bell sound. She huffed as she made her way to the stairs making certain not to look in the direction of the lonely man who had caused a scare. Her mind was so consumed in thought that she was no longer conscious of her surroundings. A sharp stab of pain harshly yanked her back to reality as she collided into a man a full head over her. She cringed, gripping her sides and putting an arm out against a supporting wall.

"Are you okay?" he panicked. Mako just nodded her head in response.

"I'm fine," she managed to spit out. The man put out a helping hand that she took without thought and steadied herself. Her body was throbbing now, the numbness she had acquired before slowly dissipating.

"I should have been more careful." Makoto shook her head.

"No, it was my-," she hesitated as she finally looked up to see whom she had rammed into. "fault…" she muttered staring in disbelief.

The young foreigner smiled his lopsided grin unaware of her recognition. Makoto gulped nervously, hastily trying to recompose herself.

"Can I help you where you're going?" he asked, his hand again extended outwards.

"U-Uh, no," Makoto stammered. "I'll be fine, thank you." She was panicking. Though she knew he was in no way harmful to her at the moment, she was still in a hurry to evade him. Before he could say anything else, she rushed towards the stairs. Could this be why Heero and Kiori were at the hospital? Somehow the idea didn't seem to fit. If they were the reason Heero and Kiori were here then wouldn't they be up stairs by room 307? By now, Makoto stopped. She looked back to see Heero's American friend walking back to their other comrade. What was his name? She asked herself. It was something like Row, Aura, Flora- ugh, now her brain was getting disfunctional. She looked at his showing eye and followed it to see what he was looking at. Inside were frantic moving nurses who were handing tools to the doctor performing surgery. She grimaced when she saw the charred skin and looked away. Her eyes were then met by the audacious blue-eyed boy who chanced a wink at her. She stifled her little laugh and turned to the stairs. Half way up the steps she stiffened as the small light started flashing on her wristwatch. She ignored it and continued anxiously up to Kiori's room.

____

Heero watched as Makoto walked up the steps. He had been able to hack into the hospitals' security system and made sure to keep an eye out for Makoto in case she had intercepted Trowa and Duo. To his dismay, she had; however he doubted that Duo was at all suspicious of her. After all they had yet to even know of each other. He could tell Makoto had panicked which he thought typical. She could never keep control of her nerves. He changed screens back to Trowa and Duo. Trowa had been in the same place tirelessly staring into the emergency room. The figure on the table was not at all recognizable which confused him. If they weren't supposed to be in this dimension, it sure seemed that they had already made themselves at home. He contemplated the different scenarios behind their reason for being here but could come up with nothing satisfactory. What were they doing here?

His attention was averted when he noticed the door from the staircase open. Anger soon welled up inside him as the green-eyed brunette walked closer. He had thought his frustration with the situation had dissipated but it was apparent that he still had a grudge against her. If he wasn't there when Kiori collapsed then he couldn't imagine what would have happened. And most of all, **she** was supposed to be there. That place was practically her second home and if she wasn't there, then she should have been home. An irking thought came across his mind numerous times, the annoying possibility ceaselessly scraping at the back of his skull.

_There're not many places she could have been. What was so important that she would leave in the middle of her shift at work? That man the other night…he seemed to be rather close…_

His jaw was clenched. Her dark green eyes looked up in recognition and he stood up forcing every inch of apprehension as far back as possible.

"Heero," she muttered at arrival. "Wh-" He cut her off.

"Where were you?" he failed miserably. He had never felt as irate in his life as he did this moment. She was taken aback.

"I-I," she grasped for words but she couldn't come up with a response. Heero's apprehension suddenly intensified. Hesitation was never reassuring.

"Kiori almost died," he stated flatly glaring daggers into Makoto's vulnerable green ones.

"What?" she whispered in exasperation. "H-how-"

"If I hadn't shown up in time then he could have died." His voice was piercing. He could tell his statements were hitting her as her pupils suddenly dilated. She had to hold herself up against the wall to keep from fainting. The idea that Kiori could have died was excruciating. She had never before been so scared in all her lifetimes. Kiori, her son, her baby almost died. Her eyes filled to the brim, Heero not yet satisfied by her reaction.

"Well," he seethed. "Where were you?"

Makoto looked at him angered by his tone.

"Leave me alone!" she groaned looking for the room that held her son. It was a feeble comeback she knew it but her mind was incapable of constructing something witty. Heero's jaw clenched even tighter. The amount of immaturity and vulnerability in her was despicable. To even have entertained ideas that they could do well together was shameful. At this moment, Heero knew they could never be.

Makoto rushed away from him into room 307. She entered to see Kiori fast asleep in the hospital bed. Pain drenched her entire soul as she noticed the scarred skin beneath his clothing. The resonating beep from the monitor haunted her every being as she reluctantly took a seat next to his bed. She gingerly reached for his hand and jumped when his eyes opened.

"Kiori," she gasped. "You're awake."

Kiori's brief smile was replaced with concern.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked. Her tear filled eyes trembled as she shook her head.

"I'm just worried," she said. "I didn't know what happened."

Kiori gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry."

It took all the strength she had to muster a small smile and then she asked.

"What happened?"

Kiori swallowed in anticipation. He didn't quite know how to go about this with his mother but then again he wasn't quite sure his answer was completely accurate. If he was in here as a result of what his mother was feeling then what exactly could she have been doing? After all, he could see her now and she didn't look to be in any way injured like he was. Wouldn't she have been in the hospital too in his same condition?

"I'm not sure," he finally answered, his mind racing with new questions.

Makoto sighed in response and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Well don't worry," she said. "Everything's going to be alright."

_____

Duo snapped back into consciousness as he noticed the main power switch to its emergency generator. Out of habit he pulled out his firearm and cautiously picked himself up from the couch. He scoped the halls and proceeded to find his green-eyed partner who was no longer occupying the same space Duo thought he had become rooted to. Something wasn't right.

_____

Trowa looked up as he heard the generator roar to life. He had been in the cafeteria ever since the doctors had moved their patient into another room for recovery. They had informed him that he would not be able to follow so in respect of their orders; he decided he would get something to eat. His eyes skimmed the fluorescents as he took meticulous bites of his sandwich. He could hear the nurses at the other table giggling as they took sly glances at him, which hadn't gone unnoticed. He thought it annoying that they'd be talking about him, but hadn't the motivation to relocate himself. He sighed silently returning his full attention to his food.

"Go talk to him Aki!"

"No, you!"

Trowa shook his head. Hopefully, none of them would come up to him. He wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with chortling nurses. To his dismay, he could see a petite blonde smoothing out her scrubs to come talk to him. Her friends cheered her on silently on her walk.

"Hi," she said upon arrival. Trowa just nodded in recognition. She blushed furiously and smiled.

"May I sit with you?" Trowa nearly bit his tongue at this question but nonetheless nodded in response. Her smile broadened, which he didn't think was possible, as she took a seat. She swung her legs nervously and sighed the red in her cheeks darkening.

"My name is-" she paused.

Trowa's ears suddenly perked as he stood from his seat. The girl at his table paled. An ear-piercing screech filled the room followed by the sound of breaking glass. Trowa immediately pulled out his gun and followed the noise. The nurses behind him all scuttled together hastily rushing as far away as possible.

_____

Suspicion swarmed in the depths of Heero Yuy's mind as the screens from the first floors security cameras fizzled into static. He put the device down and stood up cursing as he noticed he had no gun. He looked towards Kiori's room and opted to leave them undisturbed. He hadn't the heart to go in and relive the anger he had for Makoto so he made his way to the staircase.

The lights were flickering, a metal bar dangling from the ceiling, broken pieces of glass dropping from within it. A body was lying motionless on the ground outside the stairway. Heero checked the man's pulse and was relieved to feel it still pounding. He stepped over him observing the black markings on the walls. A trail of black coal traced around the hallway until it disappeared. It ended at the door to the pediatrics division of the hospital, which irked him. He pulled the handle quietly and forcefully swallowed the large lump that formed in the pit of his throat. A horde of kids were piled on top of each other in the same condition as the man he had seen in the hallway. A strong stench stung at his senses as he inspected the area. He suddenly stiffened at the sound of a click. The cold steel poked at the back of his neck, as he stood unmoving.

"Been a while eh Hee-man?"

_____

Anxiety swelled inside Makoto's heart a familiar vibe coursing through her. Immediately following, the lights cut out, a bluish-green glow emanating as a replacement. Her grip tightened around Kiori's hand who took notice of her anxiety.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied quickly feigning a smile. The vibe suddenly started raging rapidly forcing Makoto up from her seat. "I-I'm just going to go check on your father," she muttered hastily before leaving. "Don't move."

Kiori quirked an eyebrow at her sudden flight and hesitantly complied with her last request. She was feeling something strange that he couldn't completely recognize. What was it? Suspicion? Perhaps she was just paranoid about the power switching to its back up. A power line probably got hit, so the hospital would have to deal with the looming emergency power. He exhaled dispelling any feeling of unease and lay there in silent contemplation.

…

…

…

…

"UGH," he groaned in frustration, punching his pillow and turning to his side.

How was it that in an instant he collapsed to ground hardly able to breathe ultimately leading him here? He recalled the event and all he could remember seeing was Oracle. She was mouthing something, could that have been what had injured him so badly? Did she purposely put this curse on him to prove a point? He shook his head. Doing this proved nothing except that his mom had ditched work to be somewhere else. Had he taken his original theory that he was feeling her pain then he was certain she would not be able to walk. He jumped at a 'thump' that came from the door. He looked over his shoulder to see a small girl standing with her arms spread against the door exasperated. Tears were dripping unceasingly from her eyes, her features marred with fear. Kiori quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?"

She just sobbed and ran behind his bed. The color in her knuckles evaporated as she desperately clung to the bed railing. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes shut as she muttered things to herself.

"Are you okay?" Kiori asked as he stared at her from the bed. He slowly got off and reached to touch her shoulder.

"Th-the monster!" she cried and suddenly she jerked her head upward at the sound of a creak. She started to whimper back into the farthest reach of the corner trying frantically to atone for her outburst. Kiori looked to the door as a shadow suddenly appeared in the gap between the door and the ground. He held his breath as it paused there and exhaled when it passed. The young girl was now silent. Had he not known any better then he may not have even noticed her presence. She wiped her eyes dry and looked to him in distress.

"We have to get out of here," she begged helplessly.

"Why?" Kiori asked still unsure as to what had happened to this girl.

"The monster is going to kill us," she whispered.

"Don't worry, we're safe in here," he said in hopes of comforting her.

"No," she whispered harshly. "Please, please, let's get out of here." Her eyes were tearing up again the terror inside undeniable.

"Alright," Kiori finally let out. "I'll get you out of here." He grabbed his clothes from the shelf and changed inside the bathroom from his hospital gown. He looked himself in the mirror and sighed. The fear of the child was starting to influence him when he knew in all sensibility that there was no monster out there, she was probably just afraid of hospitals. After all, they aren't always so comfortable to be in. He would just take her to a nurse and find her parents. He walked out of the bathroom to see the girl still hiding behind the bed, her eyes trained on the door. Kiori walked towards her and got on one knee.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

__

Trowa lowered his firearm in disbelief.

"Glad you two could find each other," he somewhat scoffed. Heero looked to him as he stood with Duo's gun pointing at the back of the braided haired man's head. Duo was cursing under his breath as he sat on his knees with his hands tied behind his back.

"Trowa," Heero said in recognition.

"Heero," he replied.

"Now that you two have introduced yourselves, let me loose," Duo seethed in annoyance. Heero hesitated before finally complying. The American glared at him as he tried to rub away the red in his wrists.

"Did you guys find anything?" Trowa asked automatically resuming the newest mission. Heero shook his head.

"I found a lovely pile of burnt skin in the hallway near the recovery rooms," Duo started. "before I discovered our old pal here," he said throwing another glare at Heero. "The skin was medicated though, so my guess is our little friend may not have been all too happy with recovery."

"Little friend?" Heero inquired.

"There was an attack today in the city. Supposedly a group of girls in miniskirts protect the public from supernatural beings," Trowa explained. "We reached the battle after it was over and found a man covered in severe burns. We thought that he might be able to tell us about what had happened so that we could possibly get in contact with these heroines."

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Heero.

"To see if they could tell us how we ended up landing in this world and how we can get back home."

"Yeah," interrupted Duo. "If you haven't noticed, Heero. We didn't exactly get here by means explainable by everyday events." Heero was quiet. He had forgotten already the abnormality of the situation. Though he had landed here due to the time-travelings of the Oracle he couldn't say he knew exactly how these two could have gotten here.

"Anyways," interceded Duo again. "I would like to solve **this** little mystery first before we start talking about returning home." Trowa and Heero nodded in agreement.

__

Kiori couldn't believe his eyes. The hospital halls were tattered and ladened with unconscious bodies everywhere. He immediately apologized mentally for not believing the young girl when she said there was a monster that was killing everyone. He cautiously roamed through the building trying to find the safest exit. The emergency exits were barricaded and so far all of the stairways were pitch black. The little girl was surprisingly calm as she clung to his back. She felt immense relief in having him as a companion.

"So what's your name?" asked Kiori as he reached the janitor's closet. He opened the door and started rummaging through the content in hopes of finding a flashlight or some source of light as the girl slowly made her way off his back to stand on her feet again.

"Kari," she replied meekly.

"That's a pretty name," he said genuinely and she agreed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Heero," he replied honestly. "But as of late I've been called by my middle name, Kiori."

"I like Heero," she stated plainly.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool name," said Kiori still with no luck of finding a flashlight. He cursed as something heavy jammed his finger.

"My mom says its bad to use that kind of language, Heero," the girl reprimanded. Kiori scoffed.

"You're right, it is bad. I apologize that you had to hear that."

"Its okay," she smiled. Kiori's heart suddenly rejoiced as he felt a plastic handle in his hands. He pulled the object and it was the coveted tool he was looking for. He prayed silently that it was in working condition and thanked the stars when the light illuminated at the click of the button.

"Alright Kari," he said enthusiastically. "I think we'll be out of here soon."

…

"Kari?" He turned around to see her colorless, her eyes wide and terrified. He looked to where she was staring and froze at the figure before him. Heero subconsciously pulled Kari behind him as he stood in front of the sauntering frame of a man. His skin was charred and bleeding, his eyes ruby red. He stood motionless in front of them and smirked. He moved so quickly that Kiori hadn't even noticed his own reaction until he realized he was running with Kari in his arms. The man growled as he touched his face, a large gash spilling crimson and started after them.

Kiori bounded down the stairway, the light shaking with every step he took. He threw his body at the door to the first floor and stumbled forward.

"You okay Kari?" he asked. She nodded in response. He continued sprinting until he ran into a dead end. He turned to find another way out but to no avail was cornered. The man looked angry now. His chest was heaving up and down as his hands twitched and appeared to be manifesting some kind of black smoke around them.

"Going somewhere?" the man croaked. Kiori just stood there slowly inching backwards.

"What do you want?" Kiori asked as his mind raced in ways to escape. The man chortled cynically and Kiori could feel the air around them growing stale. A cold wave washed over him making his heart pound even harder. A strange aura was kissing the frame of the attacker slowly getting larger and larger. If Kiori wanted to avoid injury then he needed to get out immediately. Kari clung to him in panic, as the laugh of the pursuer grew more menacing. His skin darkened completely making him look like a shadow. His stature grew until he reached just a few inches beneath the ceiling, the red in his eyes engulfed his whole pupil and stretched outward glowing tauntingly. What was he? Kiori in all his days had never seen anything like this. Until now, he didn't think this was plausible outside of a horror film.

Kiori's heart jumped frantically as he awaited the attack. What was he going to do? He held on tighter to Kari mustering up every inch of courage he had to give. The monster leapt towards them and time seemed to have slowed. The beasts black figure emanated so much power that it tore through the walls on the side of him. The building shook dangerously as he approached them and then…it paused. The look on its face was frozen hardly a centimeter from Kiori's face. Kiori stumbled back in confusion just staring and then the monster collapsed. Behind the beast down the hall was a smoking gun held by Kiori's apparent twin.

"Dad," he muttered in relief. Two men stood behind him only one of which he could recognize. Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy's only great friend of the future stood there in disbelief. Was he seeing double? He kept looking between Heero and the other Heero trying to make sense of everything. Trowa frowned. The boy seemed to know Heero Yuy. Though they both looked alike, he could tell them apart with ease. The boy down the hall had still retained his innocence whereas Heero Yuy was a different story.

Heero lowered his gun. He didn't know what to do at this point. The situation he had tried so hard to avoid was happening and again, Makoto Kino was nowhere to be found.

"You should come away from there," Trowa spoke. Kiori nodded hesitantly as he complied, gingerly stepping over the beast.

As Kiori walked closer, the resemblance between him and Heero was undeniable. Was this who Heero had checked into the hotel with? Duo raised an eyebrow. It made sense…and if he was in fact Heero's roommate then who exactly was he? Duo didn't recall ever seeing anything saying Yuy had a brother. Then again, Heero was good at keeping secrets. The braided haired boy looked to the both of them and could see the confused look on the Heero look-a-like's face. Well one thing was for sure; this guy didn't share the "perfect soldier" syndrome like Heero.

"You guys o-" Duo stopped. He looked back to the "thing" on the floor in skepticism. The body twitched and slowly seemed to float back onto its feet. The four men tensed as the monster turned its head 180 degrees to look right at them. A large smile graced its shadowy face as his body eerily followed the path of its head. Immediately Heero shot right at his heart only to be in vain. The black billowing form of his chest just absorbed the bullets effortlessly discarding it onto the ground. It charged forward, this time emitting even more power and crashed into the four of them. Kiori skidded across the ground being careful to protect Kari in the fall. Heero, Duo and Trowa each landed on their feet with their firearm out and shooting ceaselessly at the vitals of the beast. Their attempts were futile.

The monster looked to Kiori and went towards him but Heero intercepted him. The beast's large red eyes squinted at the sight of him and he grinned. He swung his arm at Heero who dodged it with ease. Heero then dropped into a sweep but missed. The shadowed man threw an invisible beam at him, forcefully knocking him into the wall forming a large crater. The monster laughed throwing numerous punches, which Heero could barely anticipate. Trowa jumped in making an attempt to help Heero but it was no use. Their guns were useless and this thing possessed unnatural speed and strength. Duo grabbed a piece of metal and hit the beast in the back of his head. The shadowed figure stiffened, a rumbling growl protruding from his sole being. A pulse of energy suddenly surged out knocking Heero, Trowa and Duo in opposite directions.

"*&W%" cursed Duo as his body slammed against a counter. He dropped to the floor in agony, his breath becoming heavier. Trowa and Heero were out of sight. He could see the monster going towards Heero's look-a-like and he tried to force himself up in time to stop him but failed miserably.

Kiori put Kari down behind him and forced himself to stand up. The monster's movements were swift as it swooped in and held him against the wall by his throat. Kiori was gasping for air as the figure squeezed tighter every second.

"Get away from him!" He could hear his dad yell. Black spots were forming in his vision, his eyes dauntingly inching shut. He snapped back into full consciousness when he felt his body slide to the floor. He looked up in surprise of who was standing in front of him. His mother was holding the arms of the monster shakily keeping him from grabbing Kiori again. With a fluid motion, she took a step and threw the man across the hall. She gasped as she stood there.

"You alright Kiori?" she asked, her emerald eyes overflowing with anger. Kiori just shook his head in response. Could this really be happening? Did he really just see his mom manhandle the monster that three **trained** men before her couldn't even hinder? Despite the chaos, Kiori felt a smile creeping at the corner of his lips his heart racing in excitement this time. This certainly was something he had never expected.

Makoto beat herself up mentally at how late she had spotted this guy. If she was any later then something could have happened to Kiori…again! She grew irritated. This was the same monster she had fought earlier and this time she was sure she would finish him permanently.

Heero looked in uncertainty. Makoto stood there undisturbed by what she had just done. In a speed that he couldn't believe she was capable of, she managed to get the beast to release Kiori and threw him across the hall. Sure adrenaline rushes could spur unperceived events but not ones as unfathomable as this. He could see that she was glowering at the monster, which was strangely comforting to him. For once, he had seen a reaction to adversity that was far from fear.

A loud roar sounded through the building as the monster came back. Makoto dodged and punched the monster with amazing force. If Kiori didn't know any better, he would say that he could see small sparks of lightening surrounding her body. She moved so quickly that the monster was getting frustrated, his blows getting sloppy.

"Stay still!" he grumbled but Makoto didn't comply. He suddenly formed a black energy blast and threw it at Makoto. She gasped as she felt her back crash into the wall. She keeled over, gripping her gut and heaved dangerously. The wounds she had previously acquired were suddenly awakened as they rendered her near immobile. She cursed at her carelessness but was snapped out of it by the sound of her son.

"AAAH!" Kiori screamed as he to keeled over, gripping the same part of his body that she was. She looked in confusion but quickly regained her composure as the monster charged towards her. She jumped out of the way only to meet another blast that forced her into the ceiling. Her fall was unforgiving, as her body just dropped like a brick to the ground. She wheezed at contact her head suddenly starting to throb.

"Had enough yet?" the monster teased. Makoto was struggling to get up, which he found highly entertaining. Kiori lay motionless, his chest heaving up and down at the pain. Surely this was no coincidence that he should feel the pain in the exact spot where his mom was hit. Kari's frantic frame was right next to him trying to help.

"Please be okay," she kept repeating as tears fell down her face. Kiori couldn't even bring himself to respond. Heero tried to get to Kiori but was stopped by some type of invisible wall. He pounded pointlessly on the object and could feel panic rising as he looked to both Kiori and Makoto. The monster cackled.

Makoto was stationed on all fours, her head hanging low as her chest heaved up and down. The beast appeared amused at seeing her in such a vulnerable state that it disturbed her beyond comfort. She could feel something swelling up inside her which was surprisingly exciting. Though her body was battered and severely deficient, she felt as if she was getting stronger; a strangely soothing warmth engulfed her from the inside out and she was certain her enemy didn't notice it as he just stood there laughing. She cautiously slowed her breathing and let the foreign feeling envelop her. She inhaled gratefully as she felt herself start to heal. What was happening to her?

The monster suddenly froze. He could feel something familiar brewing as he stood there. He looked in anxiety for the product of this feeling as he was reminded of earlier events that nearly ended his existence. He inched backwards, his apprehension building. Trowa, Duo and Heero looked in confusion. He looked scared. But what was there to be afraid of? Again, they were taken by surprise as the green-eyed brunette heroine stood up without difficulty. She smiled at the monster's unease.

"Its funny," she started, the monster stopping in his tracks looking at her.

"What's funny?" he asked, his voice clearly distraught. Her smirk stretched out even further.

"How someone could forget the face of the one that put them in the hospital in the first place."

_CRAAASH!_

The demon was struggling, the ruthless grip of the brunette intractable around his throat. She crackled with lightning all around her, the force imprinting itself on the walls and torturing the lights. The hallway flickered as Makoto's aura, now visible, pulsated rhythmically. The bystanders watched in amazement, the power overwhelming despite the unseen force field in front of them. Kiori's own body seemed to suddenly feel lighter, the pain nearly dismal. He squinted as he sat up to stare at the obtrusive surges rippling from his mother.

"Wow," was all that he could say.

________________

**_Well there goes that! Its pretty long I think and I still wanted to keep going but I figured I'd split it up a bit so that this chapter doesn't seem so endless. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and feel free to give suggestions of improvement._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I'd like to say thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really do appreciate it. Hopefully this chapter will not disappoint!**

**Priestess Helene: Thank you so much for your suggestions as they really helped me in rearing this fic in the direction that I would like to move it in. I hope that you'll be able to notice in which areas your suggestions truly inspired. Even so, I plan to use your vignette about Kiori being the age of magic for a later chapter as well. Your message has been very helpful and for that I am grateful!**

**Lita of Jupiter: I'm so glad you think this story is awesome! =D It's probably my favorite one to write xD but umm Mako isn't transformed inhere hopefully I'll remember to explain that soon. I was so excited to finally write her fighting in front of them!**

**michiriru88: LOL thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it and I'm excited that you'd read it all in one sitting! Haha this story has the most words out of all of them so I know sometimes it seems pretty long. But Heero/Mako is one of my favorite pairings and most my stories will probably result in being a Mako/Heero pairing. hehe**

**nadeshiko_yuna: I know its been a while since you wrote your review but I hope your feeling better! ^^ I'm so flattered I could make your day! Haha just trying not to get too big headed lol**

**DragonGirli: Thanks for the review. Hopefully, Heero and Makoto will end up being together in the end but who knows! hehe Hope you'll like this next chapter!**

**Now on with the story!**

Makoto was seething, her grip tightening every second. How dare this **thing** try and destroy her son! The very thought made her more and more furious by the minute. The vermin squirmed in her grip, light bulbs bursting in protest of the dancing lightening. His mass seemed to grow significantly smaller in her hands, his pitch-black persona dissolving to reveal a severely burned man in its place. Makoto's heart jolted with warning.

_STOP MAKOTO! STOP!_ But Makoto would not listen. She was determined to make this demon pay for what he was trying to do and she would be sure that he regretted it! A small part of her cringed. Her better judgment whimpered into the depths of her chest as she felt his human body growing more prominent now, the power once displayed nonexistent to him.

"Mako."

The simple mention of her name pierced through the onslaught of disfigured apprehension. Her racing heart was called to her attention, the empathy that she had since birth again seeping through her senses. The darkness in her eyes dissolved grudgingly into the depths of her uncertain emerald irises, the anxiety she had unforgivably drenching her once swelling anger. Her son. Her one and only child was nearly lost because of this one person. She couldn't just let him go. Her grip faltered bitterly as she struggled with her internal warfare. The sympathy she had for this tortured human was undeniable but the fury she had as a mother was even greater. He had no right!

"Mako-chan." The succinct softness unceremoniously cradled her nurturing soul, the rage fleeing in defeat. A gloved white hand rested on her shoulder, the familiar sandy blonde comrade coaxing her to regain her humanity. Makoto's fingers twitched hesitantly before finally freeing the unnamed man. Her body still crackled with lightening, the halls flashing with every shock. Makoto's heart mourned in protest of her actions, the urge to resume execution stabbing at her conscience.

Slowly, with her greatest efforts, she stepped away from the once beast. Her blonde teammate marred a look of concern as the electricity unceasingly lashed out.

"Let's go." Makoto nodded in confirmation. She looked to the Prussian blue eyes speckled with green and smiled sadly before allowing Uranus to take them away from there. A blinding yellow light engulfed them and faded to reveal no one in its place.

Kiori stood up in worry at her plight. The invisible force field that had barred them from intervening in the brawl between two unnatural powers was now gone. Each of the four men stood in eerie contemplation, the halls of the hospital now misshapen and tattered. Kiori felt a small tug at the end of his shirt and was reminded of the young girl he had taken charge of.

"Kari," Kiori mumbled. His forlorn expression immensely tainted the baring of his motivation. Though he was glad the threat was gone, he could not help but feel remorse for not being able to speak to his mother. The small curvature she flashed at him was overlooked as the pained expression in her eyes sank into the pit of his memory. Why was she so depressed? His heart ached painfully, the discernment of whether or not it was his own feeling or his mother's difficult to accomplish.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded, her big innocent eyes prodding for an explanation of how he could of healed so quickly. He sighed before picking her up from the ground. One by one, people ventured hazily into the halls in inquisition of what had just taken place. The men that evaded their fate then quickly regained their composure and accompanied Kiori in returning Kari to her grateful parents. They walked out of the hospital in silence, the brewing questions still unasked. In what way could you properly address a situation like this?

"Pluto?" The blue-haired genius watched in surprise as the green-haired soldier stood in pure irritation.

"Ami," she started. "Where are Mako and Haruka?"

"I don't know," Ami admitted. "Haruka left here just moments ago to see where Makoto went." Pluto nodded.

"I see. Well, there's something I must discuss with the three of you."

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"You'll be filled in soon enough, for now, head over to Makoto's apartment I'll be there shortly."

"Alright." Ami took notice to the scorn protruding from her crimson eyes. "Where are you going?" The question escaped before she had even taken time to notice. The tanned gatekeeper seemed to permeate an even greater wave of loathing.

"To do some pest control." Immediately following, Setsuna disappeared leaving a somewhat ominous Mercury. Ami hesitantly retrieved her coat and headed to the meeting place.

How did she feel about this? It was a question that she had been asking herself since she boarded the plane back to Juuban district, and the answer…she grimaced. A fault she had always seemed to face was her dishonesty with herself. Though she knew the answer she couldn't bring herself to face it head on. For her, it was almost better to believe in a lie so that she wouldn't end up doing something regretful like running. She sighed. She wanted to run. It couldn't be more simply put than that. Run away from the duties of her past life, run away from the responsibilities of protecting mankind run away from Mercury. Her heart sank indisputably as the burdens she had so willingly wished were nonexistent returned to her resistant character. She had always thought that her aptitude for medicine and science were means of freeing her from this duty. She believed that by expounding upon these obvious talents, she would be relieved of the physical sacrifice for mankind. Instead of having to fight to protect them, she could just heal them. This was the drive for the young doctor and this was what she wished were true. Tears touched her emotionless façade as she pondered the extent of her existence.

In high school, she knew who she was. She even knew her purpose and had managed to gain acceptance of the fact that she only lived so that she might be able to keep everyone around her safe from harm. She was no fool, she noticed that her powers were mainly defensive and were meant to stall the enemy. This posed as no problem for her. She didn't start to despise these truths until her senior year. It was hard to ignore her fellow classmates as they explored their potential and outsourced for satisfaction. They all had dreams to become something great and for what? For themselves…when they would ask her what she was going to do after high school, she would feel pained. Of course she never told them she would be staying put because a call of duty from a past life inhibited her, they would never believe it. No, instead, she would tell them what it was she hoped to do and before long, it became fact. She left soon after high school without a word of warning because she knew if she spoke with the others, her resolve would be abandoned. Was she ashamed? Hardly, it was the greatest thing she could have ever done for herself. Being able to pursue her dreams without having to worry about scout business was liberating. Her stress seemed to float from her, all the pain and frustration in grade school only appearing as a bad dream. But no, it was real. She could see it when she looked at the worn faces of Makoto and Haruka. The guilt that had since eluded her would rush back when she observed their bruised bodies and bloodshot eyes. How could she be so selfish? Why couldn't she share the same attitude they had towards duty?

The familiar building of Makoto's apartment came into view as she neared the corner of the street. Makoto had vacated this building since the first time she had first moved in to join as the third member of the team. Ami smiled. Her brunette friend was intimidating when they first met but Usagi did not seem to notice. Instead, the girl rushed to her side when she noticed her finely prepared lunch. Makoto couldn't of come at a better time. She was starting to feel strained between Usagi and Rei with their constant bickering that it was nice to have Makoto around to help mediate. The bluette hopped lightly up the steps and reached her comrade's apartment door. She forced her negative thoughts to the back before entering.

She froze when she walked through.

"Does Kino, Makoto still live here?" she asked incredulously.

_"Did you know Lady Jupiter is supposed to be the leader of the Moon Kingdom's defense department?" _

_The question was hardly riveting. Heero stared expressionless at his braided-haired friend who scoffed._

_"I see the matter has no interest to you," Duo mumbled. "You must like your wife to be in the castle with no real duties but to her husband." He mocked. "Geez, Heero, never pictured you to be the old fashioned type. Let the woman stay at home and clean while the man works."_

_Heero's annoyance with the subject was growing. Whenever Duo decided to poke into his current marriage with a certain noble, Heero always got angry._

_"Shut up Maxwell." The demand was enough to hint to Duo that he was going too far. _

_"Hey," he said patting Heero on the back. "I was just kidding."_

_Heero made no notion that he accepted his statement so Duo continued talking._

_"But seriously, I was looking at the archives in the Lunar library and lo and behold I saw a picture of your wife and I was like 'Hey I wonder what this is about.' So I read it and it referred to her as an Amazon ready to face anything and anyone. I was pretty surprised because its nothing like who you're married to…or at least from what I hear from you it isn't." Duo shrugged. "Then it said that Queen Serenity originally assigned Jupiter to head universal defenses alongside with Mars and Uranus. But when we came along, the Earth Embassy wanted more to do with the happenings of the universe instead of leaving it up to the Moon to decide. That's when Jupiter was released from her position."_

_Heero was quiet._

_"They say no one ever even put a scratch on any of those under universal protection while she was in charge," Duo droned. Still, the perfect soldier had no response. Duo sighed. "Just thought I'd shed some light about your wife's history." _

Though Heero's outward appearance in no way hinted in amazement, he was feeling it on the inside. How could Makoto bottle up all that power and still be alive? The question was mind-boggling. His fist gripped unconsciously. Why would she hide something like this from him? Who was he kidding? Their marriage wasn't based on sharing their secrets. Somehow, every question he had ever since the meeting between he and her was answered. He now knew why he always received cold shoulders from Jupiter's sister planets and why they told stories about her strength and determination. All this time, he had thought they were making up stories or exaggerations when really, it was true.

His mind raced back to the memory of when he had first seen her. She didn't know it, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her when he first spotted her walking through the halls of Crystal Tokyo. Though she was gorgeous and had curves that any woman would kill for, that wasn't what caught his attention. There was something about her that called to him, something that he couldn't put a name to. Since he had been here in her past, he kept getting flashes of it in small doses. She was starting to emanate the same remittance she had maintained before he had actually met her in person. His mind traced back to the night where he had found her by the gazebo. She was alone. In all his life knowing her, he never expected this. His idea of a princess' past was closely related to the life that he knew Relena had led…rich, well mannered, expensive parties and possibly neglected by her father due to work. Of course, Makoto Kino would shock him with her humble living and now newly revealed duties. He sighed. Why couldn't he just make up his mind about her? Hours ago he was ready to let her go and now…now he was struggling to decide what his next move should be.

"Does Kino, Makoto still live here?" He looked up at the new comer's voice. The petite frame of a meek blue-haired girl stood hesitantly with her grip still firmly placed on the door handle. He recognized her immediately, the Mercurian princess being a frequent visitor of the Jovian castle. What was her civilian name again? He jogged his memory for the answer and finally found it. Ami. He remembered because the name often escaped the lips of Lady Jupiter. They hardly addressed each other as princesses and now he could understand why.

"Ami!" The blue-haired woman looked stunned, her eyes focusing on Kiori. Heero could see her mind racing for some trace of familiarity but of course she would have none.

"Yes," Heero heard himself say. "She does."

He was disappointed that Makoto hadn't walked through the door. He had hoped that by vacating her apartment, it would somehow nudge her to return home quickly. He shook his head. Trowa and Duo had remained surprisingly quiet. Not a single question or node of hesitation exhausted itself from under the direction of the pilot of Wing Zero either because they were expended of their inquiries, which Heero doubted, or they had assumed an explanation was soon to follow.

Ami shuffled in inquisitively, the sight of four foreign strangers gaining rustic meditation. Who were they? It was a simple question but she couldn't muster courage enough to ask. The one that had called her by name seemed excited at seeing her and she was certain that she didn't know him from anywhere before.

"Hello," she managed to say to him. His eyes looked at her expectantly, which only added to her confusion. She coyly averted her gaze to the white strip of wall and uncomfortably awaited one of the scout's arrival.

A violent streak of purple zoomed across the room, a woman clad in a maroon and black schoolgirl uniform stood viciously pinning a robed woman against the wall with her staff.

"Pluto," Ami's eyes widened at the shocking display.

"Mercury," the said woman responded. Trowa looked perplexed at the uninhibited supernatural appearance. Was it normal for this type of thing to happen in this world? This blue-haired newcomer seemed as if she was unfazed by the whole situation and even addressed the purple streak by name. Though Duo's mind was racing, he couldn't help but smile. This was the second woman he saw prancing around in a miniskirt and he couldn't say he had any complaints. The long slender legs sent him ogling in fantasy of all the things he could do with these girls…after all, there was nothing more attractive than a girl that had a rough side. He scoffed. Maybe landing in this place wasn't so bad after all…

"Oracle," Kiori spoke, his will surging him to rescue her from the unexpected assailant.

"Hey how's it going?" She mumbled, the lackadaisical tone unfitting for her clearly terminal condition. Kiori's brow scrunched as he implored silently for some kind of answer.

"It seems," the skirted woman spoke. "That this **rodent **is the cause of the tremor in the time stream."

The room seemed to tense as their eyes fell on the robed woman who they assumed was called by "Oracle". The girl sighed.

"So it was me," she shrugged. "What of it?"

Ami shook her head in irritation as she intervened. "You ripped a gaping hole in the space-time continuum and because of that, our world is inevitably colliding with another unsuspecting dimension!" She cried, the anger for this girl's careless actions throbbing ceaselessly. "Millions of lives are at stake because of your thoughtless deeds. What did you do?"

The girl in question groaned. "I was doing my job," she plainly stated. Pluto roughly slammed the girl into the wall for her retort.

"I'll take you to your mother, Oracle, don't think that its beyond me to do it," the staffed woman bubbled. And for the first time, Kiori could see fear strike in the eyes of the girl that placed him and his parents here.

"You can't do that!" Oracle winced.

"Try me." Oracle glanced around the room in thought. To be reunited with her mother would mean the death of her and as of yet, she had no intention of doing that. She scornfully glared into the crimson eyes of the gatekeeper and sighed.

"Fine," she said in defeat. "What do you want?"

"Tell us what you did," Pluto demanded. Oracle rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of the "twins".

"Behold," she said. "Heero and Heero Jr."

Pluto's eyes widened larger than could be healthy, her red irises appearing to darken immensely. "You brought two people from the future?" She was furious as she again slammed Oracle into the wall, cracks tracing through the impact point.

"No," Oracle detested. "I brought three." A black circle of smoke spun beneath Pluto's feet, her body lifting in the air in rage.

"YOU WHAT?" Her voice boomed upturning the furniture in the apartment.

"Pluto!" Ami cried in alarm. Pluto settled herself begrudgingly and turned from Oracle who seemed amused by her uproar.

"This is not good," Pluto panicked.

"What's wrong?" Ami inquired. Pluto's looked apprehensive as she explained the answer.

"It means the hole she ripped open is too big to close and there's no telling how many people out there will discover it. It could possibly mean that someone jumped in a wormhole from the future and will try to alter everything to their advantage."

The room froze.

"The future has changed drastically already, but because we cannot close the void we have no choice but to try and take on the mergence now."

"Mergence?"

"Between our world and your own," Heero spoke up. "In the time we come from, the mergence happened five years from now when the wars were over in both places."

Both Duo and Trowa turned their undivided attention to him, the idea that he was in deed from the future becoming more credible as he spoke.

"So the vortex we entered was a wormhole?" Duo scratched his head as he contemplated what was being said.

"Yes, it was. And there's no telling how many more have popped up by now."

Ami rubbed her head in frustration. If what Pluto was saying were coming to pass, this meant the scouts would have to work to ease the mergence so that people's lives were spared. And if there were in fact war in the other world, they would have to find a way to gain their trust. She grimaced. How likely was it that they would accept a bunch of young adults barely out of high school as their leaders into Crystal Tokyo?

"So what do we do?" Ami's already plagued conscience loomed heavily on this question. The room was quiet.

"Leaders from the other dimension are being notified of this danger by a colleague of mine and she'll be bringing along someone she thinks can help us here. In the mean time, I've paged Rei and she'll be arriving tomorrow with Mamoru and Usagi."

"That's great," Ami remarked. "Then perhaps the mergence won't be so difficult after all."

"Well, the mergence isn't our only problem," Pluto paused. "The attackers from today-"

"They weren't from this time," Ami finished. How could she forget? After all, she came back to warn the girls of this issue. She slapped herself mentally for her lack of focus. Pluto watched the genius as she thought out their situation. The scouts would have to reunite and the leaders from the other world would have to work with them to make this operation run as best as possible.

"I haven't been able to decipher who it is exactly," Pluto admitted. "But I know it's a combination of humans and the negaverse. A positive is that they don't seem to know much about the extent of our powers. I suppose in the future, we don't really need them anymore." She looked to Heero who cast his eyes in a different direction.

This was true. He was never aware that the royals of all the planets possessed supernatural powers. Only today did he even realize that Makoto was a lightening wielder and Pluto was some sort of timekeeper, he could only imagine what the others were capable of.

The opening of the door interrupted everyone's train of thought. The curly auburn tendrils immediately captured Kiori's attention as he rushed blindly to the woman. Makoto's eyes widened at the sudden embrace, her body stinging slightly at the impact.

"Kiori," she spoke, her arms returning his gesture. Her head rested on his shoulder with amazement that she never noticed he had passed her in height. He was now mere inches shorter than his father.

"Mako-chan?" Ami's eyes glistened with comprehension. "You're the third person." At this, Pluto's mood seemed to brighten.

"That's good," she mused. "We need knowledge from the future to help us find the enemy."

Makoto arched an inquisitive eyebrow as she released Kiori from her arms. "Why? What's going on?"

Haruka peered in behind her, the question playing on her face as well. Makoto had spilled to her the "real" identity of Heero and Kiori but now it looked as though she had missed more crucial information. Ami took the initiative and filled them in, the eyes of both women blinking in concentration. Haruka and Makoto stood in silence at the conclusion of the explanation.

Makoto grimaced. She knew things weren't going the way they were supposed to. The attacks were too frequent and these enemies hadn't even struck a chord of familiarity for her. Dealing with the mergence now? She highly doubted this would be as easy as they all hoped.

"Oracle you should leave," Pluto warned, her garnet staff glowing. As soon as Pluto spoke those words, Oracle vanished in an instant. A breeze picked up in the center of the room, the circling force stared upon by squinting eyes. A taller much more refined version of the Oracle assimilated before them, a blonde in accompaniment.

"Heero!" Makoto's ears perked at the mention of his name. The blonde woman rushed to the unruly haired soldier and clung to him in liberation. The Jovian princess clenched her fist a small bolt of lightening flashing dangerously around her. Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder to remind her to calm down. "I was so worried about you. I thought something had happened." She rested her head on the pilot's chest, his hand wrapping itself around her shoulder.

Everyone in the room seemed to stiffen. They could see that Makoto and Heero birthed Heero Jr. but watching as he hugged the blonde **directly** in front of the thunder senshi was unreal. Did he not think Makoto would notice the girl's obvious attraction to him? Ami gulped as she looked nervously towards her brunette friend. Haruka was coaxing her somehow, a barely audible wind soothing the flaring displeasure of the Jovian thunderstorm. Even Kiori couldn't help but pray that his mother would refrain from shocking his father and Relena into fried corpses.

Makoto did her best to keep breathing. Relena was a great advocate of peace, she was well aware. In the future, she was their most reliable ambassador of Earth. However, Makoto could never completely bond with her for reasons that she was now reminded of. So what if she and Heero hadn't had the greatest marriage, she wasn't ever one to share in matters such as this. She scowled. If Relena didn't get her greasy paws off him then she was going to be sorry. A stray bolt exploded through the kitchen wall, the blonde's hold on Heero being temporarily released.

"What was that?" Makoto smirked, her conscience screaming for her to demonstrate on the blonde herself.

"Take it easy Kino." She heard Haruka whisper in her ear. Makoto begrudgingly shot down her longing to show Relena why no one touched **her** husband and forced the sparks forming around her fists to cease.

"It was just the wind," Makoto murmured through grit teeth. She cast her eyes to the side; a discomforting ache infusing her already burdened heart. He just stood there, she noted to herself. He let her hug him like it was nothing. The well-tended plants in her humble abode wilted in her presence, the deed not going unnoticed by the sandy blond behind her. Haruka growled. This fool didn't deserve Mako-chan. Already he was distressing her in a way that Haruka couldn't bare to watch. She would be sure to put him in his place when she got the chance.

"This is Relena Peacecraft," the newcomer stated as she pointed to the blonde woman who was still too close to Heero than Makoto liked. She stood next to him; her arm linked with his. "She's a member of the infamous pacifist family known for their just ruling of peace. I brought her here to help you all gain familiarity with their war. Mars, Venus, Neptune and Saturn were left to help the remaining Gundam pilots back in that dimension."

"Relena," the cloaked woman spoke. "This is Pluto, Mercury, Jupiter and Uranus, their names can be learned in your own time."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Relena spoke politely. Both Setsuna and Ami muttered their hellos as Haruka just nodded in her direction. Makoto did nothing.

_"Why did you marry him?"_

_The question itself was worn by the time Lady Jupiter's blonde-haired companion mustered the nerve to ask. In the years since the birth of their son, nothing of their relationship seemed to blossom. If anything, their marriage had gotten worse._

_"Haruka, I don't-"_

_"No Mako," the blonde insisted. She was dressed casually, the attire hardly befitting of a queen but then again Haruka was never one to abide to others' dress codes. Her button up shirt was left unclasped near her neckline, the hem hanging lazily over her khaki slacks. "I need to know."_

_Makoto heaved a great sigh, the question coursing her into an abyss of uncertainty. It wasn't comfortable being asked to give an answer. It wasn't comfortable acknowledging that all these years of communion were at naught as she lost her will for life and became distraught with depression. To give the answer meant admission that her love life was a failed example for everyone to criticize. Though she knew they meant well, her friends would end up rubbing it in her face the most. It wasn't that they would do it purposely, it would just be the way that they would try to comfort her. They would try to watch what they say so that it wouldn't hurt her, but it would be no use. All she had to do was look at their marriages and she would be hurt as her comrades shared the companionship she desperately craved. Haruka was the only one she could speak honestly with because Haruka too was alone._

_"I don't know."_

_The blonde woman sighed. She imagined Makoto herself had realized already this same question. All she wanted, was an answer and if she could, to help her get out of it. All the years of psychological breakdown, Haruka knew Makoto wasn't quite the same woman that she used to be and if she in deed wanted to escape from this marriage, she would need much assistance._

_"Do you regret it?" _

_A swelling pit gripped painfully to the sniveling heart of the Jovian princess. Did she regret it? She couldn't respond truthfully. There were times…only a few that she could remember…where the world seemed to only revolve around them. There were moments, where his smile could wipe every ounce of grief and anxiety from her soul…times where she felt that all she ever needed was him…and that he understood that he only needed her as well. Then, there was every other time. He would ignore her, leave to be somewhere else that she wasn't, stare with those cold emotionless eyes…she shook her head. _

_"I don't know."_

_Haruka watched her in discontent. Makoto's health was slipping. Her skin was getting fragile and her hair was already beginning to thin out. The blue eyes of Makoto's closest friend darkened. For what did she owe all this pain? It was all because of that damned Heero Yuy. Without him, Makoto would have been better off. The only trouble now, was that she had a son. Haruka knew Makoto loved him more than she loved anything in the entire universe. Naturally, she wouldn't abandon the man that had helped create her most prized 'possession' as Haruka would say. _

_"If you had the chance to do it over again, would you?"_

A push of the auburn woman's shoulder brought her to reality, her emerald eyes blinking in comprehension.

"U-uh yeah?" Makoto looked up in surprise, her thoughts temporarily forgetting where she was at the moment.

"Can Relena stay with you?" Her green eyes traveled to the controversial blonde still attached to Heero's side.

"Sure," she mumbled. "Why not?" The fight in her was long exhausted for the day, her only goal now to lie down in her mattress and sleep away the confusion.

"Good," Pluto stated. "She's safest with you."

Heero kept staring at her with the gaze that she had long grown accustomed to. She wondered if he could accept that Pluto believed she was the most capable of protecting Relena especially because he himself had been charged with the task so many times before. Even in the future, he continued to act as her bodyguard. Makoto rubbed her forehead, the plaguing memories forcefully exterminated from her mind. She didn't want to think about it.

"As for you men, I would like you to accompany Haruka and Ami so that they can further inform you of what you think necessary. And if you could, let them know what you think is important about your world as well. I assume Makoto and Heero are already well-versed." Kiori nodded in response, his attention still trained on the gatekeeper.

Makoto's eyes fell inquisitively on the presence of the newest robe wearer, as she stood with a single finger rested on Kiori's mid-back. Her face must've triggered the woman's attention because she looked to Makoto and explained.

"Seems my daughter gave him a flawed ability. Empathy shouldn't render anyone near paralysis even if the person they're sharing feelings with receives serious injury." The bizarre invasion of Kiori's health suddenly made sense, as Makoto's recollection jogged to when he was in the hospital. Leave it to magic to make her son's life miserable. She imagined it was probably unfair that she never told him her past was filled with bruises and broken limbs. A small upturn tugged at the side of her lips. As sadistic as it seemed, she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of humor that Oracle would cripple him so badly without warning. Perhaps it would have done some good to give Heero that same ability as well…

The apartment cleared quickly, people set in their own course. Makoto must've been daydreaming for a while because Heero's stubborn comrades went without wavering or further persuasion. Haruka hesitated before leaving, her eyes lingering on the blonde and back to Makoto. With an exasperated nod, she left the discomforting quartet to their own accord.

Relena had yet to even realize the truth about Heero's twin and the relation he had to the brunette. As far as she was concerned, Heero was just as new to her as she was. She could feel the unbridled tension throbbing as they stood there for what seemed like hours.

"Well," the brunette spoke up with a sigh. "Its late, we should all probably get some rest."

For the first time, Relena let go of Heero and extended a hand towards Makoto. Dumbfounded, Makoto just stared a fine eyebrow raised in incredibility.

"I do appreciate you offering your home to me," she said. "But Heero has informed me that he has a place of his own here."

"Has he…" Makoto droned; her anger suddenly kicked into consumption. Her arms were folded dangerously across her chest, the blonde's hand retracted.

"I think it'd be better if I just stayed with him." A long silence ensued, Kiori's anxiety peeking as he watched his mother rub her forehead in clear frustration. Heero had only observed.

"Look," Makoto said through grit teeth. "My orders are clear. If you want to disobey, then I will shock you into submission, tie you down with whatever I find and force-feed you three meals a day until I am no longer charged with your safety!"

Relena flinched.

"And if you think Heero can stop me," she paused allowing sparkling lights to dance through her scathing eyes. "Then you are sorely mistaken."

Relena gulped in response. She had thought these women to be the kind type; well actually she had hoped that they were. Clearly, this was not the case for the brunette named Makoto. She looked towards Heero in surprise. Was he smiling? It couldn't be so. The ever so slight curve in his lip was something that she trained her eye to catch being as he so reluctantly would allow an actual smile to grace his expression. She frowned. Maybe this girl wasn't as new to him as she expected…

"I apologize," she quickly murmured. "I didn't mean to compromise your mission."

"It's fine," Makoto managed to say. She shook her head taking in the damage to her apartment that had gone unnoticed until this point. She would have to fix this when she got the chance. "I'll show you to your room."

Haruka sat restless in the living room of her house, the conversation between the men from the other dimension resulting in their introductions. Duo had been shamelessly advancing on the blue-haired genius which, Haruka would never openly admit, kind of amused her whereas Trowa remained silent and reflective. The future. She wondered what it held for her. When she had taken Makoto away from the hospital to try and get her to calm down, it was shared why Makoto had acted so strangely for the past few weeks. She had wanted to ask Makoto how she faired in the future she came from but when she discovered how difficult it was for her brunette companion, she assumed that she couldn't have been much better off…

The champagne glass dangling between her fingers was again empty, the cap-less bottle residing directly in front of her. The idea that she would have someone in her future was constantly ridiculed by her realist tendencies. If it wasn't Michiru, then there was no one for her. She groaned, a splitting headache already cracking her skull. She tensed as she heard quiet footsteps, the inhibited brunette settling on the couch diagonal from her.

"Have room for another?" He questioned, his only visible forest green eye perfectly reflecting the figure of the sandy blonde.

"Sure," she handed him her glass. "I don't like dishes," she shrugged. "Hope you don't mind." She poured the elixir into the glass, his head nodding appreciatively.

"Not at all."

Haruka leant back into the sofa, her eyes glancing every so often towards the man across from her. He sipped slowly in silence, his body openly greeting the tonic. They both sighed in sync, their mood hardly stirring the use of spoken word. Soothing, undisturbed silence…they both enjoyed it, they both adored it.

"Need a refill?"

**So…what do you think? Is that a strange place to stop? And how do you feel about Haruka in this fic? Hey you know I read something interesting saying that Uranus and Jupiter are supposed to unite on June 8****th****. It was pretty interesting! It said something about how Uranus is great change and Jupiter is the rise in opportunity and what not and I was inclined to somehow use this for one of my stories…but who knows. It was pretty intriguing though :P Anywho, let me know what you think, I do love feedback! Thanks for reading and even more thanks for reviewing! **

**JPandS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed(oombala, DragonGirli, IkariPanda, Lita of Jupiter, Fatal Mars, nadeshiko-yuna and PriestessHelene)! Hope you like this chapter =)**

Relena hadn't a word to speak other than thank you and excuse me. The well-mannered Peacecraft always made sure to watch her actions in the presence of the intimidating lightening woman so as to keep from repeating last night's meeting her. The morning was uncomfortable as Makoto was up cooking for her and the two look-alikes next door. The food was undeniably delicious but her nerves kept her from complimenting the chef for a misconceived notion that the brunette would interpret her words as methods of "sucking up" to her. So, she would eat in silence across her newest protector.

Makoto sighed. As much as she would like to say that she was glad Relena took caution around her, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Sure Relena was too close to Heero than she liked and was bold in telling her that she was going to stay at Heero's place when Setsuna had purposely asked if she could stay with her, but she didn't deserve Makoto's harsh lashings. Makoto rubbed her head. Relena was a good person. She was an advocate of peace and was well known for her dedication and determination for ending unnecessary wars. So really, this woman did not intentionally try to irk the brunette charged with her protection. Makoto imagined she had been cruel to the blonde because she was fatigued from the day's events and hadn't any patience left in her to expend. Her emeralds glanced apathetically in the direction of Relena who sat up straight without a single emotion displayed. Makoto didn't like this awkward aura looming over them so she took it upon herself to try and fix things.

"Did you sleep well?"

Relena's navy blue hues flickered curiously towards the brunette. "Yes, I did, thank you."

"That's good," Makoto replied uncomfortably. This would be harder than she thought.

"The meal is quite tasty as well."

Makoto gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. "I'm glad you think so."

The drowning pool of acerbic distress settled again, neither woman able to surface from its grotesque waves. What words could be strewn to ease tension so thick?

A resounding chirp of Makoto's watch pulled her thankfully away from the torment of attempted reconciliation. With a polite excuse me she went into the hall to take the call.

"Mako-chan!" The bright blue eyes of her long unseen blonde princess nearly brought her to tears. It had been so long since she had last spoken with Usagi and it never occurred to her the great space of time that had passed of no contact until now.

"Usa," she smiled broadly. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Mako-chan! Haruka was saying that you were having difficulties adjusting but I see that you're getting to your usual self."

Makoto smiled with a slight tinge of embarrassment. "Yeah," she sighed. "I've been pretty off beat but I'm slowly coming together."

"That's our Mako-chan!" Usagi cheered. Makoto laughed, her heart feeling as though it would float right out of her chest. It was amazing to witness how contagious Usagi's bright demeanor had been. It never ceased to amaze her how the young girl could turn even the most sour of attitudes into one of cheer, that is of course if you weren't Rei…

"Well Mako-chan," Usagi spoke up. Her blue hues were tainted with hesitation and Makoto was immediately concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Usagi shrugged before responding. "Time is short and since the key leader of the other dimension is here, Pluto suggested I go with Rei and the others to help the mergence. I just wanted to talk to you before I left. Especially since everyone said you had been beside yourself lately." She paused.

"I'm fine," Makoto reassured. "Really, there's no need for anyone to worry about me."

Not completely convinced, Usagi nodded. "Mako-chan," she stated. "You're always fine even when you know it's not true."

Makoto's heart felt warmth. She had known Usagi to be kind and caring but she had never realized how observant she could be.

"Heh, its just habit," she answered. Usagi's eyes pierced right through her with intent while she smiled.

"We love you Mako-chan," she said. "I just wanted to remind you of that fact." She grinned. "And as soon as this mergence is over, I'm coming to your house for dessert!"

Makoto about fell to the floor at the remote change in her expression. From serious and near tears to happy go lucky, Usagi was talented at swiping the moment.

"I'll be sure to have something ready then," Makoto managed to let out between laughs.

"Sounds exciting!" Usagi squealed and then returned to her cool, humble state. "Good luck, Mako-chan. I'll see you after the merger."

"Okay," Makoto replied. "I'll see you then."

The small screen on her watch turned to static and she closed it with a sigh. For once she felt relieved and for the first time since she had been back, she felt like herself.

* * *

"Good morning Heero." The petite blue-haired genius stood resolutely at his door.

"Ami," he recognized monotonously.

She cleared her throat as she stood there and commenced speaking. "You're coming with me," she stated. "Haruka for some reason or another wanted to be the one in charge of briefing you on our past enemies but I thought it would be wiser if she wasn't," she laughed as she visualized how Haruka would spend her time informing him. More than likely, the sandy blonde woman had wanted to seek some type of revenge on him after seeing how deeply he had affected Makoto just the other night. Ami too felt a bit unnerved by his actions or lack thereof when Relena showed up but for the sake of their mission, she pushed all her thoughts aside.

A small frown turned his lips before he nodded in compliance. "What about Kiori?"

"He'll be with Mr. Maxwell and Haruka who should be here shortly to pick him up."

"And Makoto?"

"She will be meeting with Mr. Barton and of course keeping an eye on Relena."

"Is it wise for you all to be separated?"

Ami was taken aback a bit, one because he had so many questions as to how they decided to take things (which wasn't unexpected since Duo and Trowa had expressed the same concern), and second because he managed to maintain the same stoic, cold expression with every escaped syllable. She shook her head. It was nothing short of puzzling the mystery of how he could have ended up with Mako-chan who was known to voice her dissatisfaction with people that were standoffish and cold no matter their gender. Perhaps Makoto had seen something in him that Ami herself had trouble spotting.

"There are many things to do, Mr. Yuy and having to stay together would make it difficult to complete tasks in a timely manner. Now if you would please just come," she exhausted. It was hardly eight in the morning and already her head was hurting from all the debate she had with Trowa and Duo so she hadn't the mind to continue with Heero. A small itch on her arm reminded her of another tiring event that was not so pleasant for her mild-mannered personality.

The American.

For some unfathomable reason, he set his sights on her and would not put his constant flirting to a rest. The walk home last night was more flirting than she could handle and now, he was just taking it too far. It was like he was always watching her, waiting for any single chance he could find to fit in his abrupt pick-up lines. A rash had started to form on her arm simply from the fact that he had been vicariously throwing himself at her, which was terrifying since she had believed her allergies only included love letters. Apparently, she was wrong. Her only hope now, was that he would not get an epiphany and write her a blasted love letter and send her into a cataclysmic coma. It was a good thing Haruka agreed to take him with her…or was it?

Ami cursed. She could remember distinctly the look of pure amusement on Haruka's features whenever Duo started his relentless preying on Ami and being as Haruka herself was known to be quite a prankster, Ami was now worried that she would nudge Duo to in deed write that fateful letter. Ami gulped. Haruka wouldn't do that right? She wouldn't jeopardize their current mission to get a few laughs, would she? The blue-haired genius' face paled as she pondered that question. Despite the urgency involved in any situation, the chance for humor was never ignored. _Blasted Haruka!_ Ami chanted to herself. She would most definitely refrain from opening anything that looked even remotely close to that of a letter. She shook her head. Of course she would have to face this kind of danger. What a nuisance!

For a moment, Heero stood at the door taking glances back as if it would further solidify his decision. With a chanced glance in Ami's direction, he was curious, as the color in her cheeks drained to leave her with a look of pure terror. Surely, he didn't do anything to cause this…He grabbed his coat and grunted to grab Ami's attention.

"A-are you ready then?" She asked hastily, her mind fleeting from its previous concourse. Heero nodded. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

For the millionth time, Minako Aino rhythmically tapped the point of her foot on the ground. The situation had been so awkward as they awaited the arrival of their final comrade, the one that overall led the lot of them. Pluto had been leaving small sprits of information here and there and her colleague simply brought them to this place and told them to fill each other in about their own separate worlds, which would have to come together. Of course, being as she was the second in command after Usagi, she took the initiative to explain with Michiru, Hotaru and Rei chiming in their own additions. The men who they now knew as Quatre, Wufei and Milliardo were quiet. So quiet even that she nearly had forgotten they were there.

She figured this information was a bit overwhelming and questioned whether they believed them but with the clear display of supernatural force from Pluto's friend, surely they would have been more susceptible to the possibilities. Minako sighed. Time apart from her duties strangely made her appreciate their work. So long she had been meandering through the world in search for her big break as a star that she realized she really didn't want that. So, with no other goals to fall back on, she was at a loss and no better timing could this new mission have come because she was on the brink of an identity crisis.

Coming back, was easy, it was second nature. She almost felt as though she never left in the first place.

"Minako-chan," Michiru hummed quietly giving the blonde a light touch on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow and flushed when she realized she had been daydreaming when a question was asked.

Milliardo repeated. "Is my sister safe?"

Minako's blue hues blinked rapidly before she nodded vigorously. "Of course," she stated. "She's in good hands. Mako-chan herself was charged with her protection."

Wufei hissed from his position. "A woman was put in place as her body guard? Injustice. You hardly seem genuine in wanting to keep her safe."

At this, Minako could see Rei's temple twitch with irritation, the priestess' fists clenched. "For your information," she said trying desperately not to lose her cool. "Makoto happens to be one of the most qualified for the job."

"And Haruka and Ami are in close quarters just in case," Minako chimed in, trying to take away the rising tension between the two.

Wufei scoffed. "Relena's as good as dead then, you should have left Yuy in charge of her safety."

Rei had had enough, her body springing up from the couch. "If Relena managed to stay alive under your guys' care then she'll be more than safe with Makoto. She doesn't take lightly the call of duty, you have no right to berate her!"

Wufei took a step closer as if to challenge her and scoffed again, the other occupants in the room now stiff with uncertainty. "Face it woman, you weaklings are hopeless that's why you need our help with this mergence and I can say what I want about Makoto. She's a woman, so I know for a fact that she's too weak to be a body guard."

"You damn chauvinist!" Rei raged, her goal to stay calm and collected now abandoned. "Mako-chan could kick your $$ if she wanted. Hell, I'll kick your $$ myself you damned ingrate! And its **you **that needs **our** help!" Her fists were shaking uncontrollably, Minako's eyes wide with astonishment. The situation took her by surprise and for some unknown reason; she had placed her hands securely over Hotaru's innocent ears as if to shield her from Rei's strewn obscenities. She shrugged innocently at Hotaru's confused violet eyes. The girl was now a teenager and Minako was certain she had witnessed much worse in high school.

Sorry, she mouthed silently towards the girl and removed her hands. She had never seen Rei get into this type of heated argument with anyone but Usagi. However, everyone knew Usagi and Rei were good friends, which could not be said about Rei and Wufei.

"Wufei," Quatre said stepping towards his Chinese friend cautiously. "That's enough." Wufei's eyes darted to Quatre and then back to Rei before he finally stepped down. The situation they were in called for more order and he could not allow for this cursed woman to get him worked up even more.

Rei, who had still been fuming found it difficult not to say something nasty as she noticed him pull back. Using all her restraint, the fire in her eyes reluctantly swindled and she took her seat next to Minako.

"Sorry," she mumbled half-heartedly. "I should have handled that better."

Minako gave her a reassuring pat on the back and smiled. "Don't worry, Rei, you were defending our friend. Its nothing to be ashamed about."

Rei exhaled a deep breath before shaking her head. "Still, I shouldn't have let him get to me."

Minako's mouth was agape as she prepared to say something more but froze when she felt a breeze pick up in the center of the room.

"Looks like we've got company," she muttered. Minako, Rei, Hotaru and Michiru stood expectantly as the sight of the cloaked woman became more prominent through the tinted wind. As it settled, the familiar blonde with sharp blue eyes stood beside her tall dark-haired prince.

"Usagi-hime," Hotaru said with a smile.

The said woman gave a toothy grin as she looked over the four of them. She hadn't seen Hotaru, Michiru and Minako in so long. Even when she saw Rei she felt as though they had been apart for centuries.

"Hey," She said, tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes. It was so good to have them together! And though it was not all the scouts, she knew it made no difference as the rest were back home enjoying the same type of reunion.

She took a step forward and then another when her foot caught on some unseen object. Her breath stalled as she felt her feet slip from beneath her and with useless attempts at regaining balance, she flailed her arms. To no avail, her face planted harshly to the ground, her legs twitching with embarrassment.

"Ehhhh," she groaned out loud. "That hurt."

The men were speechless, Quatre stunned and automatically rushing to aid the fallen girl. Hotaru stood baffled, her eyes shifting to look at the other scouts. Michiru stood with a hand on young Saturn's shoulder trying not to acknowledge what had just happened and Minako slapped a hand to her forehead, her eyes watching as the three men who were supposed to trust that they could bring this mergence on in the safest way possible now started to doubt their validity.

Rei closed her eyes and shook her head; a hand rubbing her temples, as she knew the Chinese man would forever use this against them.

"Oh boy," she whispered to herself. "This is gonna be a long ride."

* * *

Makoto sat quietly beneath the tree, her eyes trained on Relena who had wanted to take a look at the nearby displays from merchants and artists. She had spent the morning explaining to both her and Trowa Barton the history of the scouts and when it came lunchtime she wasn't in the mood to cook so she brought them to a nearby park where food carts were plenty. The place was popular, people swarming around chattering with free-lance artists and self-employed sales people marketing their talents and goods. The stale air between the two females was receding slowly and for that, Makoto was grateful. After all, they were supposed to be working together and things never went well when there were awkward assumptions involved.

"This is a nice place."

Makoto blinked in surprise, her attention pulled by none other than the green-eyed pilot.

"Yeah," she said. "It is, isn't it?"

Throughout the whole morning, he had said very little, Relena being the one to ask all of the questions. So Makoto had assumed he was a man of little words and cautioned herself not to expect any conversation from him, which wasn't all that bad.

Trowa nodded, his eyes skimming the scenery and following Relena as well. From what he could see, Makoto was a bit anxious around Relena, which he couldn't blame her for especially after last night when she had rushed to Heero and hugged him. His mind raced with inquiry, as he wondered why Heero had not pushed Relena away or at least introduced her to Makoto who was clearly his wife or mother of his child at least. The only reason he could come up with to explain the situation was that Heero and Makoto themselves were still unsure of their relationship and not quite conscious of each other's backgrounds. After all, Trowa had expected Heero to have most the answers since he was from the future and was connected to these women but he knew nothing, which was surprising. So he had to ask while Relena was away.

"It appears to me, that Heero doesn't really know too much about you."

Makoto remained silent; her eyes cast to the floor as she listened to Trowa speak. She didn't really know much about him aside from the fact that he piloted Heavy Arms and that he appeared to be highly perceptive, so she could find no way of predicting how exactly his thought process worked or even if he actually cared about the topic he had brought up. His deep forest green irises were so heavy with indistinctive vitality that it made it difficult for her to detect the possible emotion splaying in his mind.

"No," she finally admitted. "We don't really spend much time together."

"Hmm." His gaze was averted to the trees around them, Makoto glancing curiously at him with anticipation. He sat with one outstretched leg and a knee perched up in support of his left arm. Makoto found herself ogling unconsciously at the calm exuberance he maintained with ease.

"Heero once destroyed a whole ship of innocent pacifists."

Makoto gulped, the unsuspected revelation raising a heightened sensory in her ears.

"I never knew…" she drifted. Trowa was looking at her now, observing her features before he continued to speak. Certainly, she would think this a strange turn of subjects but he felt the need to enlighten her about the kind of person Heero was.

"The ship was an Oz vessel of which he had believed held mobile suits so he destroyed it. When he had found out that he had killed the pacifists, he was torn. So much so, that he went to the doorstep of each victim's family and offered his life to them as recompense for his transgression."

Makoto's heart ached. The unsettling churning of her stomach resonated through her spine, her whole body suddenly sore as her muscles tensed. She felt guilty. Many times before she had discounted him because he appeared so heartless but now, the single light of his past shared by his old comrade changed something. The uninhibited pools of empathy coursed through her as she thought about what had been said. He must have felt horrible, it was apparent in his reaction.

"They let him live, forgave him even. They understood that their husband or father had assumed all risks with his occupation and were prepared to face the worse if it came." Trowa said. "In response to his actions, they told him to value his life and stop throwing it around so carelessly. He was a young boy then, he had much left to do, but he was always ready to die because he believed his life was cheap."

"I…" There was nothing she could say. Her tear ducts twitched with intention but she forced herself to refrain. It was shameful to admit, but she never really considered the kind of things Heero had to face in his own past. At one point in their relationship she could recall herself attempting to try and understand him but never did she believe she would have to search his past to find him.

"Kino-san." She looked up at Trowa who still held to formality though she had insisted he just call her Makoto. She nodded. "Heero is a caring guy. I know it's hard to see but after years of training, he had suppressed his emotions because that was the only way he could carry out the jobs that he had. He made himself void for his missions and now, he has trouble forgetting not to close himself off."

"I see," Makoto said, her head lowering a bit in shame. She jumped slightly at the foreign touch on her shoulder. With surprise she looked into the verdant eyes of Trowa Barton.

"He cares about you," he said. "Don't let him make you believe otherwise."

How he knew this, Makoto wasn't sure, but it was nice that he would say it. "Thanks," she mumbled and turned to look again for Relena.

* * *

Kiori panted sorely, his sweat-drenched body wilting against the rough brick wall. He had never been so physically drained before in his life!

"You alright kid?" Haruka tossed a water bottle towards him, which he caught graciously.

"Yeah," he managed to say between gulps. "I'm okay."

His father's close friend walked closer and crouched down in front of him, his indigo eyes glistening. "You're old man didn't train you to be the junior perfect soldier?"

Kiori shook his head. "Unfortunately, no," he replied with a sheepish grin. Duo laughed and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Did it have something to do with your mom?"

Haruka scoffed at the question and spoke up. "Please," she remarked. "Mako-chan would never allow herself to be the reason her son didn't learn to fight. She's studied numerous styles; so many that I can't even remember them all. It was a passion for her, why would she keep it from him?"

Duo shrugged, a grin still plastered on his face. "Heh, well then. You got two fighters for parents and neither of them trained you to be as good as them, go figure."

Kiori laughed a little at the irony and thought. Why didn't he learn to fight? Before he could delve further for answers, Haruka's hand appeared in front of his eyes.

"Com'on," she said. "Let's try this again."

With a pout, he grudgingly grabbed Haruka's hand and felt himself get pulled to his feet. Duo and Haruka stood undaunted, their bodies not at all hinting at fatigue and he frowned. They were going to push him to his grave!

Haruka tossed a small stick towards him and he stared at it with apprehension.

"What's this for?"

Haruka grinned. "It's the first henshin pen your mom ever had. Since you are her son, I thought maybe it would work for you too. Of course, her powers didn't completely manifest until she was put in a tight situation."

"A tight situation?" Kiori questioned. Haruka nodded.

"A monster was attacking and she rushed to fight him," Haruka chuckled to herself as she pictured the scene. She hadn't been there to witness it but hearing it was pretty amusing. To think that Makoto had without thought jumped in to fight youma using her own brute strength was entertaining. Kiori and Heero had no idea just how tough she was.

"So," Kiori said. "What does that mean?"

"We're going to fight you," Haruka stated simply. "We won't go easy on you or else you might not believe you're in danger."

"Wait, what?" Kiori protested. "You can't be serious!"

"Sorry kid," Haruka shrugged. "But we need as much help as we can get. These enemies aren't a cake walk and we can't always be there to protect you."

In the background, Kiori could see Duo's head bobbing up and down in agreement. The braided-haired man hadn't known exactly what the blonde was trying to get out of Kiori but he equated it had something to do with his mom's impressive abilities. So, as far as he was concerned, he just went along with whatever Haruka had planned.

"How am I supposed to use this then?" He asked referring to the pen.

"You'll figure it out," Haruka smirked. "Maybe not today, but I'll sure as hell try to force it out of you anyways."

Kiori gulped, his feet unconsciously inching backwards.

"Ready?" Duo asked.

Slowly, Kiori nodded.

"Then let the party begin."

* * *

"So Usagi was not born a princess?"

"No," Ami answered. "She was sent to Earth to be reborn by her mother, Queen Selenity, as were the rest of us, but we were born to normal people."

"But you are princesses?"

"Yes," Ami nodded.

"Hmm."

The story behind them was intriguing, to say the least, but for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to want to find out more. It all seemed irrelevant to the fact that they were in the mist of the mergence and though he knew there were new enemies out there, he still did not feel the urgency to inquire of their origins. He did, however, want to prod about a certain brunette but refrained being as he did not want Ami to know about his desire to know her. He never really was one to broadcast his personal business…

"Can I ask you a question?" Ami said, her eyes swimming with determination.

Heero nodded.

"Do you love Mako-chan?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Quite a personal question," he stated in his stoic monotone.

"I apologize," Ami muttered. "But…" she sighed in frustration. "Mako-chan is very dear to me and I would hate to see her get hurt."

Heero's Prussian blue orbs cut through Ami's soul as he sat stirring the ice in his glass of water. "You think I would hurt her?"

Ami felt sickened. The cold stare resonating from his emotionless façade elicited a disturbing pang in her chest. How could he ask that question? Didn't he see the way Makoto looked when he did nothing to keep Relena from hugging him? Surely he was not **that** dense.

"She has a big heart," Ami voiced. "Though others often shun her because her reputation is intimidating, she is one of the kindest people I've ever known. I always find it funny how she can be so strong and has hobbies like cooking and cleaning." Ami laughed, her heart now beating excitedly as she spoke, tears even brimming her eyes as she contemplated her next words. "She's been alone for a long time, Heero. Her parents died when she was just a little girl in a plane crash and she was passed around from house to house. It was a miracle that she even came to us. We were lucky to have her."

She looked up to Heero who still watched her carefully and she let her tears fall. He needed to know just how special she was and he needed to understand that Makoto had held him high in her own thoughts.

"She shared with me her dreams once. She only had three, one of which she coveted more than anything. Do you know what it is?"

At Heero's silence, Ami assumed he hadn't. She looked to him and sighed, wiping her eyes in the process. She didn't know if her words penetrated the thick walls he had set up but she continued anyways with Makoto in mind.

"It was you."

Heero's exterior remained faceless but his heart shuddered with interest.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Ami gave a half smile. "She wanted a family of her own, a husband to care for, children but above all, she wanted someone to love her." Ami exhaled. "She loves you, Heero. I don't know too much about you or how you feel about her but I can see it in her eyes that you mean so much to her. I just hope you don't take that for granted."

Her eyes turned to ice, the silent threat permeating the room parading in Heero's skull. He couldn't help but smirk. Who would have thought that this petite doctor could harbor such a menacing gaze. He curtly nodded, not knowing really how to respond.

"Now tell me," Ami said clearing her throat. "What is the relationship between you and Relena anyways?"

Heero absorbed the question and calibrated his response and his explanation began.

* * *

Makoto heaved a labored sigh as she pushed through the door of her apartment with Relena in tow. Trowa had parted to return to Haruka's place and Makoto supposed that eventually, Haruka would page her when she was done with training Kiori.

"You need anything, Relena?" Makoto asked before settling herself into her couch.

"No," Relena said. "Thank you for asking. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Without dinner?" Makoto questioned. The outburst seemed to entertain Relena as she laughed in response.

"I'm still full from lunch," she stated. "I assure you I'm fine."

"If you say so," Makoto smiled. Both their moods had been lightened somehow throughout the day, Relena finally realizing that Makoto was just a normal girl like any other one she had met before. With a good night she went to her room to leave Makoto alone in the front.

Makoto grimaced. The condition of her home was still terrible as the cracked pictures and pots hung limply around her humble abode. She would have to be sure and lecture Pluto about her poor treatment of the place and maybe even guilt her into paying for some repairs…

Makoto's head snapped up at the sound of the door. She took a look at her watch and pushed herself from the sofa.

"Coming," she said as she picked up small loose trash along the way. She opened the door and froze. "Heero."

She lectured herself immediately for her shameful reaction and stepped to the side.

"Come in," she said and he did.

The room was blanketed with silence, neither sure of what to do so Makoto jumped to the first thought that came to mind.

"Relena went to bed," she said. "But she might still be awake if you wanted to see her…" she drifted walking into the kitchen to throw away the trash in her hands. She dusted her palms and tried to busy herself with cleaning which was futile since she had already scrubbed the kitchen spotless three times this morning.

"I didn't come to talk with Relena," she heard Heero say.

"Oh," was her simple response. "Then what's up?"

It was pitiful, the turmoil she felt inside as she tried to guess what it is he wanted. So, in attempts to lessen the anxiety she felt, she tried to keep conversation as casual as possible.

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Cool," Makoto hummed, now getting frustrated that her kitchen counter had no dust to clear. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." Makoto's body seemed to shut down, the topic clearly not one she had wanted to discuss yet. There was just so much to sort through and at a time like this, she didn't feel like unleashing her emotions for fear it would interfere with their current mission.

"What about us?" Makoto asked. She peered over her shoulder, nervous about what he might say and she sighed taking the initiative to present her own views and assumptions for fear that if he spoke first he would hurt her. At least if she started it, she could steer the conversation in a direction less painful than he probably intended.

"You know, you have the opportunity to change the future. You can choose to continue in this insufferable marriage or you could find someone else to court." Makoto stated.

"And the choices are the same for you," Heero replied.

"This is true," she admitted but it was not the point she was trying to get across. She wanted him to make a decision to choose now what future he would pursue. She didn't want to suffer once more the pain of a failed marriage. "Relena is here and I know the two of you have history so why not take your chances?"

Heero was quiet for a while. What was she trying to do? The topic of this discussion confused him as he tried to distinguish from where she was coming from. Had she wanted to follow after other candidates or did she really think that he himself desired someone else?

"I do not love Relena." He finally stated.

Makoto shook her head in disbelief. How could he say that when he obviously invested so much time in her? "I have trouble believing that," Makoto glared. "All the efforts you put in being with her, its obvious that she's more to you than just a friend."

"You're right," he said. Makoto gulped, the stab of regret mixed with pain reverberating in her chest. "She is more than a mere friend."

Makoto's emeralds started to blur, the unwanted tears threatening to fall. She turned away.

"Then go to her."

Again, the room fell silent; Makoto's body awkwardly turned away from him and Heero was standing motionless staring at her. He could see now that her insecurities had once again returned, the perceivable future still troubling her mind. She had not brought up this subject because she had eyes for another man and for this Heero was somewhat grateful.

"I believe in Relena," he stated. The statement had not yet compensated for his agreement to her noticed fact but he continued in hopes that she would understand. "Her judgment is just and her character is something that I trust. She is to me what Queen Serenity is to you. I protect her because I know it is for the greater good of the future."

Makoto's heart pounded, her figure again turning to peer at him. Queen Serenity was someone very dear to her and she would do anything to protect her just because she had befriended her so many years ago. The idea that Heero viewed Relena in the same way as she did Usa somehow managed to make sense of all his actions. Why, if Usagi was a man instead of a woman, she was certain her loyalty could have been misconceived of that of a lover the same as she had misconstrued Relena and Heero's relationship.

"Then wh—"

She stopped. She did not know what to say now so she reverted back to her first premise.

"You can still find someone else."

Heero walked in closer, Makoto's feet unconsciously moving her back into the wall. Her heart raced as his nose neared her own, the space between them dwindling slowly.

"Makoto," he said in a low tone just barely above a whisper. He continued to close in on her despite the already close position he had managed to achieve. His hand lifted her chin slightly, the Prussian blue hues delving deep into her emerald orbs. "I don't want anyone but you."

Makoto's breath caught in her throat, his nose lowering steadily towards hers. His lips pressed softly on her own, her body still holding back with uncertainty. A hand snaked around her waist and tugged her closer to him as he captured her lips with more conviction. She responded. The searing kiss made her heart flitter, her hands brushing through his chocolate hair in the process. He released her a soft moan of protest escaping her depraved lips.

He looked at her carefully, his mind declaring without waver that she was the one for him.

"I love you."

**Thanks for reading! I'm so excited that I finally got a new chapter up for this story! Was it corny? I understand if you think it is lol I'm not too good at writing the lovey dovey type things XD. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

**JPandS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to everyone that reviewed(SpartanCommando, michiriru88 x 2, Athena Kyle, PriestessHelene, Special, Fatal Mars, DragonGirli, nadeshiko-yuna)! Your words are all greatly appreciated especially since they made me feel better about the kiss lol I really struggle with romantic parts but thank you all for the words of encouragement! Hope you like this chapter and if not then I hope you'll let me know what I can do to make it better! Thanks all!**

Relena stood stiffly in the hall, the words she probably shouldn't have heard resonating in her breaking mind. She should have known; and she didn't know why it came as such a surprise to her. That **was** a smile she saw on Heero's usually stoic façade and he **did** know Makoto more than she had first expected. How this could have happened was beyond her, the short time that Heero was missing being not nearly enough time for someone (especially someone like him) to fall in love. Her chest heaved anxiously, her heart feeling as though it was slowly shattering into crumbles. She tugged at her collars as if to clear a more suitable airway for breathing but it made no difference. Tears welled in her pained ceruleans and she stifled the much unwanted sobs. For hours it seemed she was frozen to the hallway walls, her limbs numb and unmoving.

_"I love you."_

Relena bit callously on her bottom lip, eyes closed as she tried to sooth the rupture in her chest. Those were words she had always wanted to hear, words she had wished he would share with her. The painstaking reality that he had been smitten by another now left her sullen. Her body screamed with alarm as she heard the sound of their feet, her legs suddenly springing to life. She rushed as stealthily as she could manage to her room, closing the door hastily and sliding to the ground. The tears flowed freely, her eyes staring blankly at the wall.

Everyone had known, Duo, Trowa, everyone but they hadn't warned her. Heero himself made no honest admission; his quiet eyes she assumed remained so because he had nothing to tell. As it would appear, she was sorely mistaken. Slowly the emotions that coursed wildly through her rapid veins began to cease, a deep cover of sallow black blanketing her conscience. She was cold, her eyes dimmed from the darkness as she invited it openly for the haven it provided. Submission.

* * *

Duo and Haruka pushed lazily through the sandy blonde's apartment door, both bodies plopping hungrily on the nearest unoccupied couches. Though they really hadn't done much, Kiori's training the main event of the day, they were still fatigued. Supposedly they had expended more energy on Kiori than they had anticipated. The boy himself was naturally gifted, which they expected, but extremely sloppy and lacking in discipline. Haruka mentally reprimanded Makoto for not at least finding him some kind of martial arts teacher and Duo had done the same for Heero. Seriously, how lax was the future that the two would neglect teaching basic defense to their only son? Feeling tired of the topic Haruka dismissed it and chanced a glance in the direction of the long banged brunette silently reading.

She raised an arched eyebrow as her eyes met his attentive verdant ones. Was he staring at her? Before she could ponder further, Duo's abrupt upheaval from his sprawl across the sofa caught her attention his malicious smirk hinting that he had a certain blue-haired genius on his mind.

"She's probably at the café down the street," Haruka informed. "They serve her favorite tea and she finds the décor to be relaxing."

Without a moment's breath, Duo rushed out the door, Haruka jumping up and yelling after him to bring home some food. Her fridge had taken quite a raid, the American being the bottomless pit that he was. She was surprised, to be honest, because he had proven more bottomless than Usagi herself something that Haruka never believed possible. Sighing, she ran a hand through her sandy tresses and was again reminded of the quiet presence on the chair.

He was strange, to say the least, but not so strange that she felt perturbed. She turned and leant back onto the door with hands in her pockets. Come to think of it, she rather liked his company. He was quiet when often times people spoke too much especially when there was silence. She didn't know why, but when another person was alone in a room with her, they always felt like they had to fill the void with their meaningless conversations which would in turn give her a migraine. Very few were capable of remaining silent while maintaining comfort which was not the case for Trowa Barton. Content, Haruka remained in her stationary position with eyes closed and not a sound to be heard. This was nice. Even Trowa himself had silently admitted it too.

* * *

Indigo eyes skimmed the shops eagerly until successfully landing on the picture of a stagnant young doctor, her focus fully trained on her laptop. With a broad grin, he entered the brightly lit café and carefully made his way to her. She was completely engorged in her work, her eyes never once moving from the screen. Duo had half a mind to sneak up behind her and give her a good scare but refrained for fear that it might turn her away from him. For a moment he took time to stare, taking in her petite frame, big blue eyes, neatly ruffled azure mane, that cute little nose and perfectly shaped baby pink lips. A smile could never hide when he looked at her but what made her even more appealing, were her reactions to his advances.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked as he stood across from her.

Ami's long lashes batted with surprise, her eyes finally flitting from the screen just to grow even larger. She jumped a bit in her seat, her cheeks humorously starting to glow a deep pink. She yanked her scrunched up sleeve down over her forearm that had started to permeate a severe looking rash.

"D-Duo," she stuttered. "What're you doing here?"

Duo's smile broadened as he took a seat.

"I came to see you," he winked. "What else did you think?"

Ami gulped nervously, the itch returning faster than it had ever before. Why? Why did she have to be so adverse about these types of situations? Her lips were pressed in a small frown, her hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt. Being the thoughtful person that she was, she closed her laptop to avoid being rude. Her heart plunged into a fit of movement, the dangerous beating threatening to crack her rib cage at any given moment. Surely, this situation wasn't nearly as bad as her body was making it to be…

"S-so," she grimaced as she still fumbled for words. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah," Duo admitted, his hand reaching for her mug. "Thanks for offering!"

Before Ami could voice her flustered protests, Duo took a sip, his lips coming in full contact with the brim of the mug. Ami gulped. Though she had no phobias of germs, she still was severely conscientious of their existence. Her eyes twitched as she imagined the millions of germs that must've been transferred to her cup's surface in just that single contact. With shaky hands, she made an attempt to reach for a napkin but met with no success as they had all conveniently disappeared from her table.

"Uh waitress," she mumbled, a young lady appearing quickly at her table. "Could I please get another one?" She asked motioning to the newly contaminated mug.

"Oh, no need," interjected Duo. "Can you just refill this one? Ami and I can share and spare you from more dishes."

He flashed a lopsided grin at which the girl had started to giggle. With a nod she took the mug and returned it filled to the brim with a note scribbled hastily on a napkin. Duo laughed nervously shoving it politely in his pocket while Ami sat stiffly in her seat eyeing the treacherous mug that he had compromised.

"Did you want some, Ames?" He asked.

"No," Ami shook her head vehemently completely ignoring how he already managed to shorten her name to one syllable. "I'm fine, thank you. Why don't you just finish it?"

She sat awkwardly waiting for the opportunity to leave but for some odd reason she couldn't get herself up from her seat. The happy as always American stared intently at her, his voice resting strangely in his chest. He was baffled, to say the least, that he had nothing to say when usually he often had too much to say. Taking in the rare occasion, he laughed and took notice to Ami's discomfort.

"You know," he started. "You're a very beautiful woman, Ami, but much too tense."

Ami's eyebrows scrunched indignantly, her anxiety suddenly fleeting as she considered his words. Tense?

"I am not," she refuted, her arms folding across her chest.

"That's what they all say," Duo teased.

Ami's frown deepened, her eyes gazing critically at the amused man.

"I assure you," she stated. "I am not."

Duo laughed, his lopsided grin disturbing Ami as she still remained indignant.

"Then prove it," he said.

"And how would I do that?"

Duo shrugged, his smug grin unnoticed by Ami's calculating blue eyes.

"I don't know," he murmured taking another sip. "I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

He methodically turned to the side, taking rhythmic sips of the tea while he watched her reaction from the corner of his eyes. He could see that Ami was a smart girl and had underestimated his mental prowess because of his personality, something which she should have never done. He also recognized that Ami was not one to initiate relationships, or even the first to make a romantically driven move so he had taken it upon himself to push their "connection" further until he could finally get her to bring down her towering walls.

Her brow scrunched further, a deep frown creasing the corners of her cutely pursed lips. She was falling into the alluring curiosity, her mind aching to know how exactly she could prove to him that she was not tense. However, a part of her cautioned her against it saying the Duo was planning something. After much mental strain, she huffed.

"What is it you want me to do?"

Duo gave a boisterous sigh as if to accentuate the fact that he still held his doubts of which Ami was not appreciative. With a stern glare, she urged him to tell her but he still withdrew.

"Really Ames," he said. "I don't want you to get upset with me and report it to Haruka or Makoto. I rather like to stay safe from their "tactics", if you know what I mean."

"I would never do that," Ami protested. "I'm a responsible adult, I can handle myself."

At this Duo felt amused, his eyes sparkling as he turned to her with heightened interest.

"By that do you mean you would use your _tactics_ on me if you get offended?"

Ami's mouth was agape, her eyes blinking as she wondered why he would assume such a thing. She would never use her powers for petty things like that!

"I won't get offended," she stated plainly, a wry look displayed on her cream face.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Duo smiled with a small nod, finally ready to test her. His hand reached for hers at which she quickly retracted. He laughed.

"Tense," he muttered. "Just as I thought."

"It's a natural reflex," she defended.

"For a tense woman, it is," Duo grinned leaning back on his seat.

Ami was dissatisfied, the faulty test irking her insides.

"Try again," she ordered, placing her hand back on the table but Duo shook his head.

"Nope," he said. "It would be like handing the answer key with the test on exam day. There's no point in it."

For a moment Ami was quiet, her mind not quite able to conceive why she cared so much about the topic anyways. Being tense wasn't the harshest insult she could receive but for some odd reason it was something she couldn't…well wouldn't let go. It reminded her of her younger years where kids would criticize her for always being buried behind a book telling her she had no life. Though she knew Duo hadn't meant it in that sense, it couldn't be helped that she would see it that way.

"Try another one."

Duo stared at her before bobbing his head.

"Okay, but this one isn't as easy as the first. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Ami hastily responded with a nod, Duo sheepishly standing from his seat.

"I'll be right back," he muttered before pacing away from her. "Don't go anywhere!"

She sat as patiently as she could, her head turning every which way as she tried to guess what it was he had planned. In the stay of his absence, she gave herself many mental pep talks telling her to withstand any natural urges to retreat when he would finally get to implementing his test. Her ears perked as the music in the café rose in volume. With curious blue eyes, she met with Duo's returning figure, a daisy hanging from his hand.

"For you, milady," he bowed as she warily took the flower.

"Thank you," she murmured hesitantly.

He stretched out a hand, her heart skipping beats as she prayed he would not be asking what she thought he would.

"Will you dance with me?"

* * *

"I wonder what the others are up to," drawled Minako as she sat bored beside Milliardo who was reviewing blueprints of various buildings and mumbling information to her which she quickly discarded.

Milliardo's critical blue eyes glanced incredulously towards the blonde, her body quickly straightening up as she was reminded that she had to be attentive. This situation was trying, the whole ordeal with Usagi's ungraceful arrival and being thrown into a war with tactical complexities and politics, it was just too much. At first she thought this would be simple since it mostly meant they had to deal with humans but oh was she wrong! She had almost wished for a rematch with Galaxia instead, an enemy that had been in many of her nightmares. Reprimanding herself for the unwise wish, she shook her head and tried to focus.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a frown.

Milliardo dismissed her childish behavior and just nodded as he resumed his task. He didn't know how these girls were supposed to help since they had yet to even show their abilities, not that he thought they would be useful against anyone. They stood on average a mere five and a half feet, and they were supposed to combat mobile suits thirty times their own mass? He frowned. The youma they had described to him were notably intimidating but those things did not exist here and as Pluto's friend (the only title they could give the curious figure) informed, they probably wouldn't have to worry about seeing them since the concentration of their newest enemy resided solely in the "other" dimension where his sister was said to be staying.

By the incessant arguments about who was charged with Relena's protection, he had almost wished that the raven-haired woman was there to watch her instead as fire always seemed to burst around her when she was caught in a scrapple with Wufei. She was in deed an intimidating force of which he couldn't honestly admit about Minako and Usagi. Michiru, however reserved, proved to be quite intelligent, her input aiding greatly with Quatre's pacifist efforts. Even Hotaru, the young teenager held an aura of immense power though she never really spoke around them.

This led him to wonder how these women with so much power could have appointed or followed the leadership of a girl who tripped over her own feet and another that had appeared to have such a short attention span. Was it to teach them more responsibility? He shook his head. That wasn't a good enough reason. Perhaps the hair color and the eyes had something to do with that…

"So," Minako spoke up interrupting his train of thought. "What is this war about?"

Milliardo sighed.

"Prideful men trying to taint Relena's efforts to spread peace."

Minako frowned.

"Why would they want to do that?"

Milliardo shrugged.

"They're afraid I guess. When people don't understand things they tend to act adversely about it."

"I see," Minako replied, looking thoughtfully at the picture of Relena that rested on his desk.

She reminded Minako a lot of Usagi, her hair only a few tinges of darker blonde. However, her eyes were solid, hardly as emotional as Usagi's could be. Relena looked wise just in the way she stood which amazed Minako. If she tried to look like that, she imagined it would not hold the same effect.

"Minako."

She jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of her name.

"Yes?" She replied staring curiously at Milliardo.

"Why do you protect Usagi? What makes her the primary princess out of all of you? Is it because her family was the richest?"

Minako gave a wry smile, her eyes suddenly growing aged with experience which surprised him. She didn't seem to be someone that had seen much danger but the look in her deep sapphire hues suggested otherwise.

"It has nothing to do with money," she answered. "Usagi is very dear to us. She is the glue that binds us together. Without her, I don't think either of us could go on much further."

"I don't understand," Milliardo admitted. "What has she to offer that keeps you tied to her?"

Minako smiled meekly to herself as her own experiences with Usagi filled her mind.

"Friendship," she answered plainly, her eyes tearing as she scoffed. She could be such a crybaby sometimes and she wasn't quite sure she liked that.

"Hmm."

Milliardo still wasn't convinced, his attention returning to the blueprints. He shuffled papers paying no thought to the girl's squeamish admission of "friendship" being the reason they had so faithfully protected Usagi. Surely something else was reason but Minako wouldn't share for whatever purpose he could not figure out.

A hand was placed firmly on his shoulder, catching him by surprise. He glanced towards Minako and could see the conviction clearly shaking his soul.

"Usagi has the purest heart I have ever seen," she started. "I can't speak for the rest of the senshi, but I protect her because I know without a doubt that she would do the same for me. I value her friendship above anything because it helped me realize that I myself am worth something. I could never really feel it until I met her. You may not understand it now, but I'm sure you'll see it before our time here is done, I promise. Usagi can never leave a place without making some kind of mark."

Her words seemed to drift in his mind, his head slowly nodding and she retracted her hand. By her description of Usagi, Milliardo could feel himself growing hopeful. Those traits were traits that were necessary to end this war in his home terrain and with every fiber in his being; he had hoped that Minako spoke the truth.

* * *

Their movement was surprisingly fluid, Duo's natural talent impressing her more than she had expected. Somehow she never imagined that he could be so…coordinated. His goofy antics and playful manner gave her the impression that he was nothing more than careless and wild. Obviously, that truly was not the case.

She blushed as she noted how close he held her, his left arm secured around her back, the tips of his fingers touching lightly on her small waist. His right hand interlaced with her fingers as he led them in a graceful waltz, a dance she thought he could never have the patience for.

His Indigo irises burned into hers, a gentle smile spread across his handsome face. This was quite a change from how he had been acting since she first met him. He now appeared deeper than she originally anticipated, his eyes hinting that he had seen much more than just happy times and normality.

The music stopped, hands clapping from customers within the café that Ami hadn't even noticed. Being wrapped up in the American's arms almost made her forget her surroundings and even the reason she had been dancing in the first place.

"Well," she spoke softly, her cheeks still nestled lightly with pink. "I think it's safe to say I passed the test."

Duo smiled.

"It would, if that were the test."

Ami blinked with confusion, her blue eyes staring innocently into Duo's as she looked for an answer.

Duo caressed her pale cheek and lightly lifted her chin as his head lowered. Ami's heart rang in torrents of crashes, her feet unconsciously lifting to stand on their toes.

The American could feel his own heart pounding as he came close to her tempting lips, his mind suddenly demanding him to stop. In the last second, he rerouted and placed a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. Thoroughly disappointed by his own fault, his head rested on hers.

"You passed," he whispered.

Ami shivered, her stunned orbs fluttering with uncertainty. Duo stood up straight, his hand still cupping her cheek. He seemed to have trouble retreating from her soft skin, his hand mindlessly brushing azure hair behind her perfectly shaped ear. It finally left, Ami's skin growing cold from the receding warmth of his skin.

They stood there, staring, unable to discern what to do next. A small beeping reached Ami's trained ears, her wrist immediately rising as she rushed to a secluded space. Duo stared after her, running a hand through his chestnut bangs as he sighed. This was rather unexpected. He knew he liked Ami but he hadn't known he liked her _that _much. Withdrawing from the thought, he could see Ami's solemn façade standing by the door. He nodded in understanding following quickly after her as she led the way.

* * *

He was enthralled, smitten even by the overwhelming comfort welling in his own chest. He brushed aside a row of wavy auburn tendrils planting an adoring kiss on the sleeping woman's forehead. He hugged her tightly to him, his fingers playing with her cascading curls. It was strange, how a single moment could change him. He now wondered why he hadn't had this conversation sooner.

Heero's Prussian blue eyes gazed as she peacefully rested on his chest. The future was so bright now, he himself excited about what it would hold for _them_. His acute hearing picked up on a faint sound next door, his instincts relaying that Kiori had probably returned. Using as much skill as he had, he slipped out from under Makoto and eased her gently onto a cushion. Making his way out, he was stopped, a hand tugging on his sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going?" Makoto whispered groggily.

Heero smirked, taking a knee by the couch so he could see her at eye level.

"I'm gonna see if Kiori's home yet," he answered, Makoto nodding with approval.

"Are you coming back?" She asked looking expectantly at him.

Instead of answering, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, the heat probing him to fall closer to her but with great restraint he pulled back.

"Go to sleep," he said. "I'll be here when you wake."

His speed was admirable, the sound of the door lightly shutting heard only seconds after. With a sigh, Makoto turned over onto her back, a smile hard to wash from her features as she stared at the ceiling. Far from able to fall back to sleep, she threw off her blanket and sat up from the couch. The little catnap, however small, was the most rejuvenating sleep she had since…well since she could even remember. She yawned, finally standing from her position and heading into the kitchen.

It was barely a few minutes past midnight, her hand scratching her head as she wondered what she would do until she was again tired. She had a thought to go over and spend time with Heero and Kiori but the assumed resting Relena reminded her of her current task. Grabbing her recipe book from a high cabinet, she sat at the table with a glass of water as she skimmed the pages to determine tomorrow's menu.

A cold shiver ran through her spine, her mind ignoring the tingling as she continued to flip pages. Five minutes passed as her body seemed to be tensing from some unseen force her stubborn thoughts keeping her from reacting. She grabbed her glass to take a sip, hoping the drink would ease her troubles. Her eyes glimpsed the clear liquid but suddenly bulged when she noticed it change to a crimson red. She slammed the glass down, the breaking pieces slipping into her hand eliciting a hiss of pain. She ran to the sink, running the cold water over her cuts as she rummaged for a towel. Gingerly, she wrapped her hand shaking her head for being so careless. A gust streak in her periphery rendered her frozen, her eyes now darting around the apartment for the product.

"Who's there?" she said, her good hand already sparkling with lightening.

A steady laugh was heard as a slender figure appeared leaning casually against the wall.

"Aww, I was hoping to have more fun before you realized I was here," she pouted.

Makoto's eyes turned cold as she prepared herself for the fight.

"Who are you?"

The woman stood up straight, her attire completely black as it clung tightly to her frame. The only feature Makoto could make out were her royal blue eyes, eyes that were hauntingly familiar.

"You'll see."

An orb of black energy shot towards the brunette, her body unceremoniously slammed against the metal stove. She winced, the sharp pain making it difficult for her to stand. Another energy blast came barreling towards her, her body hastily jerking out of the way. She jumped to her feet, springing toward the masked woman and throwing punch after punch with kicks and sweeps. The woman was too fast, her body dodging every blow with ease.

"Hnn," she grunted. "And I thought you were supposed to be strong."

The comment annoyed Makoto, her frustrated growl rippling out of her throat. She charged a rather large lightning ball and hurled it at the woman, the energy unsuccessful and burning into the wall. Makoto frowned. She was getting careless and had to regain her composure before she lost anymore control. It was clear that this woman was toying with her.

The woman gasped, a sea of razor sharp petals dicing through her black garments. She cursed, grabbing her left arm that had the most severe injuries. Makoto smirked triumphantly.

"How's that for strong?" She boasted, the woman glowering across from her.

"You're too cocky for your own good," the woman retaliated.

Both their eyes instantaneously fell on an aroused blonde, her face timelessly paling in color as the motion around the room slowed immensely. Makoto's eyes widened, another figure appearing from behind Relena and wrapping her in a tight bear hug.

"No!" Makoto cried shooting a hoard of lightening hastily in that direction.

The accomplice escaped, Makoto's stance now compromised and open for attack. The woman made no hesitation, her eyes shining with excitement as she shot ruthlessly at Makoto's gut. Makoto keeled over her arm gripping her abdomen in pain. Tears welled up dripping to the ground as she morosely replayed Relena's kidnapping.

Her body was plunged to the ground a gasp of agony sounding, the woman's sharp heel grinding into the back of her shoulder. Makoto hissed as the woman pushed deeper.

"You're not much of a protector," the woman snidely remarked. "But in all honesty you really don't have to care much about her safety. I won't do anything to her."

Black fabric fell into a pile by Makoto's eyes, the heel of the vicious women removed from her shoulder. She stared a while at the fabric before she felt herself get jerked up to look into those royal blue hues.

Makoto froze, her eyes widening in disbelief. No, it couldn't be real! Her mind had to be playing tricks on her especially since she had just…

"Don't look so surprised, Jupiter," the woman smirked, her honey blonde strands wisping wildly across her amused visage. A large amount of black smoke danced behind her, a dark shadow hanging hungrily around her shoulders. "You knew it would come to this."

"Relena," Makoto grimaced. "No."

**How was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Not much Mako/Heero action but much more progression in the plotline, yay! Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you'll all review!**

**JPandS**


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't done any review responses in a while for this fic and I apologize, but I sure do appreciate you guys for taking the time to review! They are very inspirational when I get time to work on the next chapters ;)**

**PriestessHelene**** : Thank you so much for your messages and your reviews. They're always so flattering and make me feel special lol. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so glad you seem to like this story as much as I do! Hopefully I get more angst in this story but sometimes I struggle to write angst well so I'll cross my fingers on that one and do my best XD Also, I think you'll be happy to know that the bad guy is someone you probably know pretty well since she is pretty important in her show/manga =] but I don't wanna spoil it just yet!**

**michiriru88**** : I'm glad you liked the scene between Heero and Mako though it was really short. I know I love romance between those two but haven't been able to fit much in after that climactic end two chapters before lol Now I have to get to all the other not so romantic features of this fix ^^; Hopefully they're interesting though!**

**l-annethunder**** : lol your review made me laugh cause my 3 year old cousin says the same thing haha hope this chapter can maintain the same factor as the previous!**

**nadeshiko-yuna : Haha yeah that Relena, you gotta watch out for her! XD Also there's much more Kiori in this chapter but Idk if its boring or not since i am pretty bias lol. Hope you like it though!**

**SpartanCommando : Oops! XD Sorry if it was confusing! I'm hoping this chapter will clear up what happened at the end of the last chapter but I guess we'll see! Thank you so very much for reading!**

**IkariPanda : Lol no need to apologize about the review situation! I do it all the time XD It probably got lost in cyber-space though XD Anyways, I feel sorry for Relena too and I'm glad you did since I try to stay neutral about her since she is a character that gets on my nerves so its kind of easy for me to want to bash her but I promise I'm not bashing her character in this fic! Just wanna put that out there ^^; Also, I really liked writing the little Ami/Duo fluff, truly one of my favorite couples! And Heero, that was definitely my favorite scene of all time to write him finally realizing what he wants ;) *sigh* my heart always melts lol**

_**Anyhow, on with the story!**_

Makoto shuddered as she stared into the cold, vengeful eyes of the once pacifist. How could this be? The Relena-look alike smirked in satisfaction as she sensed the confusion in the brunette.

"Are you really _that_ dense?" She jeered.

Makoto gulped, uncertain of how she should react. A part of her was still bent on protecting the girl as her eyes seemed to fall helplessly to the pulsing shadow looming around the Sanq kingdom's own princess but, another part of her was urging her to retaliate. After all, this could not be the real Relena if Makoto had seen her get taken by some masked crony could it?

The Relena imposter's eyes jumped to the pounding door, both women fully aware of the possible people that might be trying to break through. In a split second decision, Makoto tightly gripped the woman's wrist and sent a high voltage charge coursing right through her.

The blonde's body slammed roughly into the wall behind her at the sheer power, Makoto panting as her weakened body struggled to get up. An even darker aura engulfed the room as the infuriated woman managed to shake out the torrents of electricity from her veins. Still, Makoto stood stubbornly across from her with no intentions of backing down.

"Give Relena back," she demanded.

The tight-locked jaw of the imposter was well noticeable along with the sternly pressed line of her lips.

"Fool," she replied. "Relena and I are the same."

"I don't believe you!" Makoto growled through grit teeth charging a ball of thunder in her left hand.

The woman scoffed.

"You are dense after all," she muttered stonily. She glanced quickly at the breaking door and frowned. She wanted more time to torment the brunette but she hadn't wanted to face the person that was most likely trying to get in. With a reluctant scowl, she forced herself to withdraw with bitter parting words.

"We'll have to resume this little chat some other time, til then, prepare for the worse Kino, I will have my revenge."

With that, she was gone leaving Makoto wearily to stand in the residue of her confusion.

The door finally gave way.

She could hardly even hear the voices of the two males as her mind ached with inquiry. So many unanswered questions, so many perplexing facts, so many possibilities! She rather hated to think of it but she knew she needed to. Her decision of who that woman was would affect everyone and the fact that she was the only one to see her somehow raised doubt in her mind about the others believing her. It was a silly thing really to think that they would undermine her input but she couldn't seem to shake it no matter how hard she tried.

_"Fool! Relena and I are one and the same."_

Relena.

If she _was_ in deed Relena then why was she doing this? And how? Last she knew Relena could not make copies of herself.

"Makoto," she heard. "Makoto!"

Her emerald eyes gazed heavily in the direction of concerned Prussian blue. They seemed so anxious, so unlike how they use to be and in a trance-like state she could only stare. He didn't like this look and getting her to pull back to her normal self was proving difficult even as he stood with hands firmly holding her shoulders. Her injuries didn't look too severe but the distant look in her eyes troubled him.

Kiori observed nervously by, as he too felt disturbed by his mother's gaze. What could she have seen that would make her like this?

_"…I will have my revenge."_

Makoto gulped, her face suddenly paling in a sickly manner. As if struck by a strong voice of revelation, her eyes watered as she looked over both Heero and Kiori.

"Oh no," she mumbled nimbly burying her head in her hands. "It's my fault."

Heero more puzzled than ever wrapped his arms tightly around her as she silently shook in his hold. It made no sense for her to be acting this way but for her sake, he thought it best not to question her until she became more stable.

"Dad?" Kiori muttered from the side trying to listen in to what his mother was mumbling.

"Go check on Relena," he said.

With a curt nod of obedience, Kiori quickly scurried off to find Relena. His throat dried as he met with an empty room and his heart raced when he realized that she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Alarming news," Minako whispered nervously.

Hotaru, Michiru and Rei each looked up in anticipation.

"What is it?" Rei asked. "Did someone get hurt?"

Minako's lips were pressed in a small frown.

"Mako-chan was a little tattered, I heard, but that's not the worse part." She bit softly on her bottom lip as the tension in her chest grew.

"There's a worse part?" Hotaru asked grimly.

Rei's head lowered as if she had already figured out the mystery while Michiru too shared the same reaction but for the sake of Hotaru's curiosity, Minako continued.

"Relena was taken. Usagi plans to tell Milliardo, Wufei and Quatre immediately and she has asked that we all attend the meeting."

"Of course," Michiru replied whilst the others appeared taxed with distress.

Their feet mindlessly sprung to life as they sauntered towards the meeting room. The men would not be happy and this would put a huge hanker in their trust, but keeping this from them was no option. With a long exasperated sigh, each girl silently mumbled a prayer for the best before they entered.

* * *

"Kidnapped? I knew you women were too weak to do anything right!"

Rei's fists clenched as she constantly tried to remain calm despite Wufei's offensive remarks. All he ever said was "Weak Woman this" and "Weak Woman that" it was getting on her damned nerves but she refrained from losing her temper since this time he actually had a reason to be upset.

"They're working on getting her back," Usagi assured. "I promise you they'll find her."

"Weren't you the same people that promised she would be safe too?" Milliardo's voice was quite lethal, his cold stare sending shivers down Minako's spine.

She herself looked down in shame, the small moment she had with him suddenly seeming irrelevant as this single event trumped all progress they may have had before. There could be no good from this meeting. All Milliardo and Wufei would say would discount the senshi and their supposed strength while all the girls could say in response would be promises about the future and at the moment, their promises were hardly even worth a dime.

"Prince Milliardo," Mamoru spoke, resting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "The senshi will find her. I myself have been kidnapped many times and yet I still stand here today. They won't rest until she is retrieved."

At Mamoru's admission, Wufei seemed to sneer and for the life of her, Rei could not ignore it.

"Is something wrong?" She asked through grit teeth.

Wufei was still sneering, his attention resting solely on Mamoru though Rei had been the one to bring his actions to attention.

"_You_ needed rescuing from a group of women?" He scoffed. "Well than you can hardly be considered a true man, weakling."

The whole room tensed immediately as if astonished that Wufei would even say such a thing. Quatre himself had a look of disapproval while Milliardo too seemed to have flinched at the comment. The only one besides Wufei that didn't look so shocked was a fiery young priestess who had reached her whit's end. She moved so fast through them all that the Chinese man had barely even noticed her gripping the collar of his shirt dangerously, flaming amethysts scathingly taunting his deep charcoal hues.

Her body was rippling with heat; sweat inevitably forming on Wufei's smooth skin. Steam could even be seen coming from her hands, phenomena that he couldn't quite bring himself to believe though the cotton fabric of his collar were now starting to singe.

"Rei," Usagi had muttered nervously but the girl would not acknowledge her choosing only to keep her daggering eyes on Wufei who smirked arrogantly at her.

"What do you think you're doing, weakling?" He jeered, the low tone in his voice echoing in her ears.

Something inside her was relentless, pulsing hazardously as if trying to break out of her very skin. The temperature rose. Body trembling with irritation, Rei could barely resist the urge to just burn him completely but by some luck she still maintained a very thin thread of composure.

"Ugh," she groaned, releasing her grip on his shirt in frustration. "You're not even worth the effort."

She glared at him, eyes full of rage before receding back to her place beside her fellow senshi. Wufei's shirt was left in an awkward shape, threads of his shirt charred as imprints of Rei's hands left searing marks on the white cotton. For the first time, the men had realized that the ranges of abilities held between these women were large and for the first time, they noticed that their power was real. Wufei kept his cold stare on Rei, the skin of his chest throbbing. There were boils there, he was certain as he felt the heat of her hands pierce through the fabric of his shirt. However, he was much too proud to show that she had actually marred him so he would keep it hidden behind his stony façade.

Minako glared with disappointment at Rei who stood indignantly to the side. It was quiet for a while, too quiet.

"Milliardo," Usagi spoke softly, vision splayed with hesitant tears. "I'm sorry about your sister but you have to believe that we will fix this."

Milliardo's face was expressionless, his eyes hardened by the whole scene.

"I'll believe it when I see it," was his harsh reply.

He paced out of the room before more could be said, disappearing instantly behind the painted white door. Quatre bowed sympathetically towards the girls and Mamoru before he too departed alongside Wufei who could not seem to forgive Rei for her unexpected behavior.

Awkwardly, the women and Mamoru vacated the room alone feeling burdened by the mistrust they had now earned. Of course they had faith in their senshi back home, but situations suggested that perhaps they should start to worry.

* * *

"This is not your fault Mako-chan," Ami stated forcefully in the brooding brunette's direction. "Now please, tell us what you saw."

Makoto gulped hesitantly, her eyes shifting between each of them, as she was still drenched with an immense amount of guilt and shame. How could she not be the one to blame? She was entrusted with Relena's protection and she failed! Surprisingly enough, neither Ami, Haruka, Trowa, Duo, Kiori or even Heero; which truly shocked her; held any notion of respite towards her. At this point, they were all more concerned about her health and what she had witnessed before they arrived.

"I can't," she muttered weakly, diverting her eyes in pain.

If she were to say this, she would be claiming the very person they needed to make this mergence work the enemy! How could that possibly be good for anything? Suddenly her mind started to swarm with fault. It was her fault Relena had come to this, she couldn't seem to deny it. If she hadn't…if she wasn't…she groaned in detestation. If she herself had been in Relena's place, she was certain she probably would have been driven to the same fate.

"Mako."

Her heart ached at the deep tone of his voice. It chilled her very core just to hear it. Heart racing, she tried to listen carefully for his words though she felt terribly guilty about him altogether.

_"I am Relena Peacecraft," the honey-blonde woman introduced. "I was hoping I could reason with you about your recent…engagement."_

_ Makoto blinked mindlessly before nodding slowly. She had not known too much about Relena other than the fact that she had assumed leadership over Earth in Mamoru's stead since he was so invested in the Moon Kingdom. The meeting to establish her as the Earth's main "representative" went rather smoothly, never harboring too much tension as the diplomats were all in high spirits about the peace that had spread wonderfully across the universe. Relena was a very sharp woman, conscientious of all aspects of politics and extremely noble in the sense that all she wanted was to maintain this peace whether it meant she be implemented as Queen of Earth or not, it did not matter as long as the universe was in harmony. So, for this alone, Makoto had much respect for her even before she had ever met her._

_ "So," Makoto started slowly. "What can I do to help you, Princess Relena?"_

_ Relena seemed a bit nervous, more so than she had ever appeared before which troubled Makoto. _

_ "This is hard for me to say," Relena spoke, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Especially since I barely know you."_

_ "Please," Makoto stated. "Think of me as your friend," she suggested. "After all we're both on the same side."_

_ An appreciative smile was earned from the blue-eyed princess as she nodded to which Makoto returned the same gesture._

_ "You are all so kind, you princesses from the planets," Relena complimented. "I often have trouble believing that negotiations can run so peacefully."_

_ They both laughed lightly in understanding, the mood slowly easing Relena into a realm of comfort but still not completely convincing, as she remained distressed._

_ "I would like for you to denounce your engagement to Heero Yuy," Relena spoke flat out._

_ Makoto was aghast, her emeralds blinking in uncertainty. Denounce her engagement to Mr. Yuy? The marriage was necessary in the political sense since some Earth dwellers still withheld doubts about the Moon kingdom and the rest of the planets. Heero Yuy was a well-revered soldier; one that earned the trust of Earth entirely and the idea of him having reign over the largest planet in the solar system comforted the minds of the people and kept them from resorting to violence. Relena of all people should have understood this most but for the sake of the conversation, Makoto attempted to explain._

_ "Well Relena," she said. "This marriage is essential to—"_

_ "Sate the conscience of the people of Earth," she finished. "I know."_

_ "Then why would you ask me to denounce the engagement?" Makoto queried. _

_ Relena was silent, eyes sullen as she tried to find an adequate response. She opened her lips to speak but often times could not say anything. Feeling as though she might have touched on a personal topic, Makoto moved herself beside Relena and placed a comforting hand on her back._

_ "Tell me what it is Relena. I can see its bothering you but I won't know if I can help if you don't say anything."_

_ For a long time Relena was quiet as a trail of tears started from her blurring blue eyes. Makoto's heart ached for her as she did her best to console her. Finally when Relena could muster the courage to speak again she said it._

_ "Because I love him."_

Makoto winced at the recollection. She didn't have to marry Heero. Their marriage wasn't even the most admirable. Why she denied Relena's request to denounce the engagement was unknown to her and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Another marriage could have appeased the people of Earth as a later love blossomed between one of Earth's most prestigious and a member of the senshi. Makoto herself had even known of their quiet relationship though they never admitted it to anyone openly. Then why couldn't she accept Relena's request? She did not know Heero when they became engaged. She never even spent time with him until the wedding. Why then had she clung so tightly to his proposal that was formulated through an awkward meeting amongst the Earth consulate at the time and Serenity herself?

She grimaced as the questions pounded in her head, numbing her skull until she could no longer feel it. Could she give him up now? Could she handle the idea that Kiori would no longer be there? If it meant saving Relena from what she became, could she do it?

"Makoto."

The crimson eyes were strangely alluring as Makoto was immediately pulled from her thoughts. Pluto looked grim; the whole room looked grim as they looked at her with concern burning in their eyes.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Pluto asked softly. "You haven't been responding for quite some time now."

Surprised, Makoto realized she was no longer sitting on her couch surrounded by curious inquiries. Instead, she now lay in the comfort of her own bed, a hand tightly squeezing her own. Kiori would not release it, worried sick about his mother's well being. Again she was struck by guilt, the feeling worsening when she caught eyes with Heero who looked disheveled with lack of sleep as though he had been waiting for her to awaken for days. She gulped.

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"Nearly two days," Kiori answered.

Pluto stepped back to give her space, Makoto steadily easing herself into an upright position. Heero's eyes burned into her and as much as it hurt not to, she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze again. She had known of Relena's affection towards him, but she disregarded the fact for the sake of her own selfish purposes that she couldn't even recall.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled partially towards Pluto and the others for being unresponsive for so long but mostly to Heero who wouldn't have known it unless he could read her very thoughts.

As selfish as it sounded, she had known her answer. If the safety of the world were to come down to whether or not she could give Heero back to Relena, the world would be in turmoil. Her own soul was too invested now and Heero had finally opened up completely to her, she could not, would not let it go even if it meant saving the universe and this fact made her sick to her stomach. If only she had listened to Relena's pleas before, this whole ordeal could have been avoided.

"Makoto," Pluto spoke gently, eyes stern. "We need you to tell us what you saw."

The brunette in question was anxious, skin glistening with sweat from her distressing state. Should she tell them?

"Makoto?" Ami's big blue eyes couldn't hide her worry even if she tried, Makoto's heart undeniably melting at the concern.

She had so many people that cared about her but sadly it all went unnoticed until now. How could she have been so blind? Why was she so blind?

"I," she cut herself off, rubbing at her throat as if it were difficult to produce sound.

Kiori's had squeezed tighter and in a shame-ridden stare, she looked at him.

"I didn't see their face," she answered regretfully. "They were masked the whole time."

The room broke into a chorus of exasperation in response. Two days wasted and Makoto had nothing to tell them. Pluto wore a deep frown her all knowing eyes piercing into the brunette. Makoto was afraid this might happen. It was nearly impossible to keep the truth from Pluto. More than likely, she had already known who the enemy was she was simply asking Makoto for reassurance of her theories but Makoto would not fess up.

Torn, she hung her head low, Pluto nodding before disappearing like she always had. Haruka kept keen eyes on Makoto also feeling as if the girl was purposely lying but she refrained from prodding further.

"Well Makoto," Ami spoke after a period of awkward silence. "Pluto has informed us that she knows the power we are up against."

"She does?" Makoto deadpanned.

"Yes," Ami replied as the others observed and listened to the repeated information. "It's an age old power, one of the purest of dark energy. To be activated, it needs to be awakened by a vengeful spirit. Pluto says it is almost identical to the power Queen Beryl used. It consumes a human sole, takes their drive for vengeance and fuels it with negative energy."

"And how do we defeat it?" Makoto asked with her hands gripped to her sheets.

"With light," Ami declared. "However, Venus and Sailor Moon are the only ones with that type of power and due to the instability of our dimensions, bringing them back before the merger is not an option."

Makoto sighed, closing her eyes for the inevitable. Though she did not know the alternative way to defeat this new enemy, she had a feeling that it would much more difficult for her personally than the others could even imagine.

"Then what do we do?" She said weakly. She did not want to prolong it.

"There are two other ways to defeat this enemy but Setsuna has suggested we take the option that involves killing the human that has awakened the dark energy. It is not the most appealing choice but we must consider it if it means the safety of our planet."

Makoto winced rubbing her head in disdain, as a splitting migraine seemed to attack instantaneously.

"For curiosity's sake," Makoto mumbled. "What is the other option?"

Ami blinked hesitantly unsure of whether she should answer. Despite her better judgment, she bit the bottom of her lip as she opted to tell her.

"Sacrifice the vengeance-ridden human's main target."

* * *

Sirens were blaring everywhere, soldiers suddenly springing from rooms as they sprinted to their mobile suits. Rei had unfortunately been caught in the middle of the mess, men pushing by her roughly to reach their destination. She hadn't grown angry, however, since she understood why they were so rushed. She too could feel the anxiety growing inside as the ground beneath her started to rumble. It never occurred to her that there were repercussions involved in these giant humanoid fights.

Determined, she tried to find out what was happening, filtering in with the others through the doors to one of the many hangars of the Sanq kingdom. Her eyes widened, the suits towering much higher than she had imagined. Would their magic work against these machines? Did she even stand a chance?

Lately, her powers had been manifesting rapidly without the need of her henshin. Pluto had told them this would happen, but Rei had never expected that it would be so easy. Supposedly the development of their powers were closely rooted to their moods and Rei had been nothing short of angry since she got here and it was all to do with a certain Chinese man…

She gasped as she felt herself thrust against the shaking grounds outside the hangar. The body that had so callously forced her down covered her head protectively, the heat of a large explosion cradling tauntingly around her skin.

"Damn it Woman!" She heard. "Don't you ever pay attention?"

Astonished she looked to see Wufei, his eyes blazing in annoyance by her actions. It took her a moment to catch up and as she did so she was stuck between grateful and surprised. To be honest, she would have never thought that Wufei would save her from a life-threatening situation.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered still baffled.

She got back to her feet as he did and followed behind him through the halls.

"Go hide with the other weaklings!" He ordered but she quickly refused again regaining the spite she had for him.

With no time to actually force her into a safe hideaway, he disregarded her disobedience and halted when he met with a compromising position.

His gundam was parked in the forest at least three miles out from the castle grounds and already the place was swarming with enemy flanks. Even with his abnormal agility and talent for fighting, he couldn't get across without some type of cover.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked from behind.

Wufei growled, unwilling to admit his dilemma but even he had the sense to put away his pride in this potentially gruesome time.

"My gundam's across the field," he said.

"How far?" Rei asked.

"Approximately three miles."

Nervously, Rei skimmed the grounds and watched as the mobile suits battled across the grass. Some soldiers were even starting to scatter across the ground with their handguns, shooting targets dead in the midst. Wufei would definitely need help and for once, she was uncertain of whether she was up for the task.

"I'll cover you," she said it before she had even realized, the Chinese man looking at her ridiculously.

"The hell you won't!" He replied.

She grit her teeth, completely forgetting all former uncertainties in that single instant. How was it that even now he could still be so arrogant and stupid? There was no way she was going to cower now with him belittling her abilities like he was.

"I will," Rei seethed, flames licking excitedly against her hands. She didn't wait for him to respond, feeling as though she would burn him herself if he said another word.

For a moment, Wufei looked blankly at her fleeting figure before finally following after. Her powers were impressive, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he witnessed her strength. Of course, he would never admit how impressed he was to her face. In public, he would always refer to her as a weak woman, even if it wasn't true.

* * *

Kiori sank heavily into the couch, everyone long since departed and resting in their respective places. Ami, Trowa and Uncle Duo had retired to Haruka's place as his father stayed with his mother to make sure she was okay. It was interesting for him to see his father so openly concerned about his mother, his curiosity simulating what might have happened to evoke this change. It was comforting for him, nearly made him want to jump for joy, but the strange nature of his mother's ways deterred him from rejoicing.

He shook his head. Why did he always have to linger on the bad things? After all, they had the answer of how to defeat the enemy, they were supplied with the tools necessary to track them and his parents were finally starting to get along. Was there really room for him to be dismayed?

He ruffled his hair lightly, staring blankly at the wall of the neighboring apartment to his mother. Eighteen years. It took them eighteen years to finally understand each other. A smile could not be ignored as he sat in recognition. Finally!

He jumped up hastily when he felt a gust of wind pick up in the room, the sight of a long unseen robed figure popping up from the shadows.

"Oracle," he gasped. "You scared me."

"Yeah," she replied obnoxiously. "I noticed."

Her tone was rather blunt, her eyes burdened with stress.

"What's wrong?" Kiori asked curiously, not quite used to her looking so serious.

"You're mother is going to ruin everything!"

"What?" Kiori shouted. "How do you mean?"

"She lied, Kiori," she muttered. "She knows who the enemy is!"

Kiori shook his head in disbelief.

"She would never lie about that," he refuted.

Oracle gave him a look of disgust, her head shaking in disappointment.

"Oh, and you say this because you know her so well now?" She scathed. "Who was the one that was begging not too long ago to gain some type of understanding of where she comes from? You have _no_ idea what she's like!"

Kiori could feel anger swelling, his eyes darkening to a nearly violet hue.

"She wouldn't lie," he stated resolutely to which Oracle rolled her eyes.

"She would and she has."

Kiori's fists clenched, his anger urging him to do something regretful but he thankfully refrained.

"The enemy is Relena."

Kiori burst into a roar of laughter, the sound sending chills down the Oracle's spine.

"Now I know you're crazy," he stated. "There's no way it could be her."

The Oracle's graven image disturbed him, as she stood unmoving before him.

"Have you forgotten already the conditions of which I found you and your parents when I first granted your wish?" She asked stonily.

Kiori's body stiffened.

_"Dad?"_

_ "Hello? Anyone there?"_

_ The lights shot on, the vision of two broken bodies twisting relentlessly at Kiori's gut. His father lay motionless, bullets ingrained in his skull as his blood pooled across the floor. Alongside him lay another figure, her body crippled with pain._

_ …_

"_Mom?" He said exasperated and quickly placed himself next to her and held her hand. She smiled weakly._

_ "Get out of here," she spoke faintly._

_ "No, mom. I'm not going without you!"_

"What does that have to do with anything?" He nearly stammered.

The Oracle circled around him as she often did, taking in his features as she did so.

"Relena was after your mother long before I brought you here. I even overheard her plans to kill the two of you before the day of your eighteenth birthday. Never thought she would actually harvest the power necessary to go through with her plans though…"

Kiori's stomach churned in unease as he replayed that day. It was the worse thing he had ever seen, the most terrorizing by far and the idea that Relena was behind it was unbelievable.

"Relena is an honorable peace-driven woman, she would never do something so evil."

Oracle hissed.

"Relena NOW is an honorable peace-driven woman. Relena of the future is a completely different person."

"I don't understand. Why would she change?"

Oracle sighed sympathetically, patting Kiori on the back like he was a poor burdened soul.

"Jealousy, to be quite frank. Inability to move past a certain person, heartbreak, they all tend to swirl together in one melting pot of turmoil."

"What?" Kiori arched an eyebrow in question.

"Let's just say things have happened between Relena and your mother that have great weight on the reason Relena has changed in the future."

"And what exactly is the point in you telling me all of this?"

"You're the only person that can fix things."

"Fix things?"

"Yes," Oracle replied. "Like I said, you're mother is going to ruin everything."

Kiori's sharp blue eyes looked skeptically at Oracle as he mulled over the possibilities.

"I don't believe you," Kiori said as self-righteous as ever. "My mother wouldn't lie and Relena would never allow herself to become so bent on revenge. She's practically a saint!"

Again, Oracle threw her arms up in pure amazement.

"You really aren't as smart as I thought you were," she droned. "Let me fill you in on the facts of human nature. People change! Relena is a person and she has changed! People also lie. Despite the magnificent power your mother holds, she is still a person and she has lied about what she saw."

Kiori opened his mouth to speak but Oracle hastily shushed him.

"Let me finish!" She exclaimed. "I want to tell you a little something about your mother that you don't know. She is a woman of duty. She lives by duty, breathes by duty and has died by duty. Do you know how many deaths she has had in the past decade? Haha of course not!" she laughed. "Your mother would have never told you. She is a self-sacrificing woman, history has proven that much. She even married your father for the sake of duty."

"I—" Kiori had to pause. He couldn't seem to find words to express exactly how he felt. He knew his mother was tied to the Moon princess but the extent of her dedication to her never crossed his mind. Even the fact that she had married his father for duty stung unceasingly at the pit of his heart as he meditated Oracle's words.

"You're at a loss," Oracle mumbled. "I figured you would be but you can't let it cripple you," she said. "Your mother's self-sacrificing ways will ruin everything. She will not allow Relena to die; instead she will give herself to sate the hunger of the dark energy that has been revived. You cannot let her do this."

Worried again. Kiori's heart raced with troublesome doubt, his body throbbing with distress. How was he of all people supposed to fix things? He had yet to tap into his powers and he had yet to even lay a scratch on Haruka and Duo in mock training sessions. How could he dent one of the most purest dark powers with his lack of experience?

"Kiori," Oracle spoke cautiously.

"Why would she sacrifice herself?" Kiori whispered hoarsely. "Wouldn't that mean that I would be…"

"You would never be born," Oracle confirmed. "And neither would I. You see, the line of the Oracles spawns a new generation when the Jovian line spawns a new generation. So if she does sacrifice herself, she won't come back and neither of us will exist. Her duty has always come before everything. All she holds dear will inevitably fall second, it's an unspoken law of the senshi."

Silence filled the solemn void welting in the solace apartment. Those were the types of stipulations his mother had to live by? How was that fair? Didn't she deserve a chance to live for herself? Couldn't Serenity do without the constant protection of her senshi?

"And she won't allow Relena to be killed," Kiori stated more than asked.

Oracle slowly nodded.

"Relena is necessary to make this mergence work. Without her at the forefront, the people of the other dimension will not be won over so easily. Centuries of war will pass before the Moon kingdom gets a chance to persuade them if Relena does in deed die beforehand."

Kiori scoffed. The life of a senshi suddenly didn't look so admirable. With an enemy that could only be defeated by killing the one who awakened the power or killing the one that the power was awakened to destroy, it almost seemed like an impossible situation to win at especially since the person who awakened the power was needed _alive_. His mother really didn't have a choice.

"This all seems rather unfair."

"It's always unfair for the hero," Oracle frowned. "It's a strange universal law."

"Then how am I supposed to fix it?" Kiori was near hopeless.

"Kill Relena."

"I thought you said—"

"Ah ah," Oracle reprimanded with a finger in the air. "Let me finish. Relena of the future and Relena now are two different people, figuratively speaking and in the literal sense."

Kiori blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"This is how time travel works," Oracle voiced. "When I brought you back, I had no issues since you don't really exist in this time. But when I brought you're parents back, I had to merge their future selves with their present selves, a process that has proven quite detrimental since it did accelerate the mergence to a time that it shouldn't have come."

"I still don't get it."

"Future Relena has come of her own accord. Since she has, she and her present self will not merge until a specific amount of time has passed."

"And this means…"

"This means," Oracle continued. "Killing future Relena can sate the dark power and put it to rest but present Relena will remain unharmed."

Jumbled thoughts suddenly pieced together, Kiori's mind exalting in revolution.

"So we—

"Have to kill Relena of the future. You have a small window to do this, if you fail to kill the future Relena in the allotted time, she and Present Relena will become one." Oracle informed.

"We have to tell the others!" Kiori exclaimed but Oracle quickly stifled him.

"No!" She cried. "We can't do that."

"What? Why?"

Oracle stared for a moment at her feet before taking a deep breath.

"This may be difficult for you to believe, but we Oracles are rather loyal to the Jovian line."

"Uh huh," Kiori droned.

"The simple fact that Relena is in deed the enemy raises a lot of questions and in those questions, the secret dealings of your mother are inevitably tied. Since this is so, we cannot inform the others. Secrets of the Jovian family must be kept otherwise we Oracles will be no more."

She looked sternly at Kiori, mentally trying to inscribe in him the importance of this revelation.

"I understand," Kiori wryly spoke.

"Good."

The Oracle looked meekly around, shrugging as she found conclusion in the meeting.

"I bid you good tithes," she said before vanishing into thin air.

Kiori exhaled heavily, eyes cast to the ground with worry. The future of his family depended on this and he would be sure not to fail.

**So what did you think? There's not too much romance happening at the moment but there is more in the future. Now I'm just working on developing the story line and what not. However, I'm feeling a bit iffy about this chapter mainly because there is so much crammed into it and I'm uncertain if it all makes sense...I may even revise this chapter but I wanted to put it up anyways because I haven't updated too much lately and felt like posting it.**

**I apologize if it isn't as good as it should be especially since I feel I might have been a bit lazy with this and it truly pains me to say it. I will be truly surprised if I don't come back and revise this chapter later but I digress.**

**Thank you very much for reading! I really do appreciate it!**

**JPandS**


End file.
